


Book 1: Preying on the Meek

by SJones0404



Series: The Rebecca Charles Story [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Italian Mafia, Loss of Virginity, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Organized Crime, Overstimulation, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJones0404/pseuds/SJones0404
Summary: Rebecca Charles is a shy, quiet girl who just wants to get through this life unscathed, even if that means doing it alone. She never really believed she was pretty enough or good enough for a happily ever after, so she resigned herself to doing the best she could with what little she had to offer. It takes a chance meeting with a handsome stranger for Rebecca to realize that she's been yearning for love and affection all along.Lucas Payne is rich, handsome, and egotistical and he knows it. He's used to being in control and getting what he wants, especially from the women in his life. When he comes across Rebecca Charles he knows she's the perfect girl. So naive. So gullible. So appeasing. She's perfect for molding, owning, and dominating. All he has to do is whisper sweet nothings in her ear and she's all his.It's hard to know what love truly looks like if you've never seen it before. This is a story about a girl who believes she's found it and a man who will stop at nothing to make her believe she has no other choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my very first fic and I'm so excited to let you guys and gals into my demented mind. I promise you that I am nothing like the characters in this story and I do NOT condone any of the deplorable behavior that you will read about. I'm actually in a very happy and healthy marriage, which is ironic lol. 
> 
> I think it's important for there to be representation of relationships that are unhealthy/abusive. That doesn't make it right but these types of relationships do exist. Not every story has a happy ending and not every person will get the justice they deserve. Some people, unfortunately, never get the help they need or don't even realize that they need to ask for help.
> 
> The characters in this story believe they are in love, when really it's more like obsession. They are so dependent on each other for "happiness" that they don't know the damage they're doing or allowing. I'm not sure if there will be a happy ending, per se, since the main character is simply accepting her life because she doesn't think she'll find anything better. Sad, I know, but it is what it is.
> 
> Please read the tags! I am not responsible for your mental health if reading this is somehow triggering or uncomfortable. I encourage you to take care of yourself and don't read this story if you won't enjoy it. I accept all criticism, both positive and negative, and I hope that this story will resonate with someone.
> 
> Okay, I'm done talking now...on with the fic!

Rebecca Charles was an ordinary girl, trying her best to live an ordinary life. She was quiet, shy, and otherwise unassuming. She kept her head down, followed the rules, and avoided the spotlight. Rebecca liked to think she was intelligent and kind and eventhough she struggled in social situations, there were at least a few people that she considered friends. She was of average beauty, in her opinion, with long auburn hair and hazel eyes that sometimes looked green. She was of average height (5' 5" to be exact) and had an average build, not too thin, not too thick. It wouldn't be a stretch to consider her pretty. She didn't put much stock into caring about her appearance. She left that to the bombshells who had the self-confidence to flaunt there bodies. She could never put herself out there like that. Being sexy brought way too much attention.

Her mother always told her she was beautiful, in the way mothers tend to do. Rebecca would accept it with a grain of salt. After all, mothers were supposed to think the world of their children. Whether she believed it or not, it always made her feel a little better about herself. Sometimes hearing her mother's praises would be all she needed to get through the day. Rebecca was an only child from a middle class family. Her mother was a school teacher up until she gave birth to Rebecca and then she decided she would much rather stay home to raise her daughter. Her father was an accountant and he made fairly good money, but she got the impression he resented her for being born. He wasn't the most affectionate man and they weren't close, but she had to believe that he loved her. It was just that, once her mother stopped working it fell to him to take care of the family. Being the breadwinner wasn't all it was cracked up to be, he soon realized, and the stress of bills and a child made his relationship with Rebecca distant at best. He would ask her how her day was or what she'd been up to, but Rebecca felt like he did it out of obligation and not because he actually cared. She was sure he never even listened to her responses, simply acknowledging her with a hum or nod at appropriate times. 

His relationship with her mother was much the same. Rebecca would give anything for him to show her mother some warmth, at least. Her mother, Elizabeth, was such a kind soul and she deserved to be loved the same way she loved others. She constantly doted on her husband. There was always a home cooked meal awaiting him when he returned from work and she always served him with a bright smile and a kiss to his stubbled cheek. She kept the house clean, ran all the errands, and made sure to have his tumbler of chilled whiskey waiting for him on the side table next to the couch so that he could sip it as he watched the 10 o'clock news. She tended to his every need day in and day out without complaint and seemed to enjoy doing it for the most part. But sometimes Rebecca would glimpse the shadows behind her eyes when her father dismissed her concerns or ignored her affection and it broke her heart every time.

There were even times, after the tumblers of whiskey began to add up, that Rebecca caught them arguing in the middle of the night. Normally after her mother would imply he'd had enough to drink, her father, David, would become irritable. He would yell hurtful things and he had even thrown the tumbler a few times, complaining that the least her mother could do was not nag him after a long day at work. It wasnt like she did anything all day, after all. Eventually, she would relent, bringing him another tumbler, a double this time, and cleaning up the glass and alcohol from the one he hurled at her. Rebecca could somtimes hear her mother cry quietly in the bathroom, she could tell she was trying her hardest to stay quiet but it was hard to stifle the sounds of her sobs when Rebecca's bedroom was right next door.

This was part of the reason Rebecca avoided attention at all costs. She would hate to be anymore of a burden to her mother than she already was, so she opted to be as invisible as possible. Maybe then her mother would have less to worry about. Elizabeth assured her that she was the light of her life and nothing could be further from the truth. Rebecca could never be a burden because she was the best thing to ever happen to her. She sometimes found that hard to believe, especially when her father complained about money. Maybe if she hadn't been born her mother would still be working and her father would be less stressed. Rebecca knew subconsciously that it wasn't her fault and that he probably would've found something else to be bitter about (he just seemed like that type of person), but she couldn't help but think that things would be a little easier with one less mouth to feed. Either way, it was too late now.

That's why Rebecca was so excited when she got a full ride to state college. Although Rebecca thought she was an average student, she got good grades and aced her SATs (on the first try, might I add) and it was good enough for State to offer her a full scholarship. Her mother had been so happy and proud that she'd cried and even her father had awarded her with a closed lip smile and a pat on the shoulder. This meant that her parents wouldn't have to drain the little savings that they had to put her through school. She could get a really good education and there would be one less mouth to feed at home. It was truly the best case scenario. Rebecca was even able to get a couple of small scholarships that helped to cover any day-to-day costs that came up. The refund check she got every semester was a godsend and most times she was able to stretch it until the next check came the following semester. On the off chance that she had to ask her parents for money she was always worried that her father would be extra angry, especially now that he didn't have to worry about Rebecca overhearing. She tried her best to be as frugal as possible for that very reason. She didn't want to make things worse for her mother.

She was currently on her way to her afternoon lecture. Spring semester was well underway and she was diligent about being on time. Not only because she needed to maintain a certain GPA in order to keep her scholarships, but she did NOT want to be that student that interrupted the lecture in the middle of the professor speaking. Everyone always turned to see who it was that dared show up late and it was awkward trying to find a seat. Sometimes the professor would even offer a cutting remark and Rebecca didn't think she could handle the embarrassment. She felt so sorry for that poor soul every time it happened. She was halfway across campus, she could see the liberal arts building in the distance, when she heard someone call out her name. She turned in the direction of the voice, trying to place where it had come from. When she finally spotted Stacey trotting in her direction, waving wildly, she couldn't help the warm smile that spread across her face.

Stacey was one of the few friends that Rebecca had. They met during freshman orientation and had immediately taken a liking to each other. They initially bonded over sharing the same major (Education, just like her mother) and Stacey was determined to bring Rebecca out of her shell. Stacey was by far the bubliest person Rebecca had ever met. It was a little overwhelming and intimidating at first, but eventually Rebecca realized that Stacey wasn't going to leave her alone and so she just accepted that Stacey would be around. She had told her as much during their lunch break at orientation. You're going to be my best friend and we're going to have so much fun together, she'd said and boy did she keep her word. Sometimes Rebecca doesn't know what she would've done if Stacey wasn't there to drag her out of her dorm room to grab lunch or join a study group or go to the occasional party (it was always like pulling teeth for Stacey to covince her to do that last one, but she always relented in the end). In hindsight, Rebecca was grateful for Stacey's exuberance and the way she didn't take no for an answer. College was supposed to be fun and she had her best friend to thank for some very fond memories.

Not long after finding her in the sea of bodies trying to make it to class, Stacey came bounding up to Rebecca with a winning smile on her face and her ringlet curls tossing lightly in the wind. Rebecca had always thought that Stacey was stunning. She had caramel tanned skin (thanks to her dad being "chocolate", Stacey's way of saying he's Black, and her mom being Italian), plump lips that revealed straight, white teeth whenever she smiled, and golden brown hair that was voluminous and curly. Her dimpled cheeks, curvy, short stature, and light brown eyes always turned heads whenever they walked across campus together and Rebecca couldn't help but wish she was half as beautiful as Stacey was. Stacey knew she was attractive too. There had been plenty of times that she would flaunt her good looks to get guys to buy them drinks when they went out. All the attention Stacey got, and as a result Rebecca too, was a bit disconcerting at first. But eventually, Rebecca got used to it. She liked Stacey far too much to dwell on her own inadequacies in comparison. Stacey would always chastise her for not believing in herself more. For someone that was as attractive as Stacey was, she was also equally kind. She was the full package, essentially, without being stuck up about it. 

Once Stacey finally caught up to her, she pulled a warm bagel from the paper bag she was carrying and passed it to Rebecca. Rebecca couldn't help the warm feeling she got whenever she was reminded of how much Stacey cared. Stacey was aware of her family's financial struggles and always offered to help Rebecca out (whether with a meal here and there or a cute outfit on rare occasions) and she never made her feel bad about it. Besides, Stacey was more than well off (her dad was cheif of police back home and her mother ran a nonprofit organization that benefited families with childhood illnesses) so she had more than enough to spare.

"An Everything bagel with onion and chives cream cheese, just how you like it", Stacey said with her usual bubbliness. "Thanks, Stace", Rebecca said, immediately unwrapping the bagel and taking a bite. She hummed as the delicious warmth filled her mouth. She was starving and hadn't had the time (or the extra money, for that matter) to stop and get something to eat. 

"Anytime Becca", Stacey replied as she sipped her entirely too sweet vanilla iced coffee. "Did you get a chance to study last night? A little birdie told me Dr. Lipscomb was gonna give a pop quiz today on last night's reading". Rebecca knew that the "birdie" Stacey was referring to was none other than Dr. Lipscomb's TA, Bradley, whom she had wrapped around her little finger. Bradley would jump at the chance to get Stacey whatever she asked if it meant he could have even a moment of her time (once he'd given her the PowerPoint for the next lecture in advance because she had planned to skip class to spend lunch with him). Rebecca playfully rolled her eyes at her friend, garnering a falsely innocent look from the other girl. 

"A little birdie, huh? I guess it's a good thing I actually did the reading. I'm sure somebody simply had the TA send them his notes for today", she replied with a pointed look at her friend. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Becca, but whoever she is, she's one lucky girl". Rebecca stared at Stacey in disbelief for a moment before they both let out peals of laughter as they entered the lecture hall. 

Both girls took their usual seats in the middle of the hall (not too close to the front, but not too far back) and took out notebooks and a few pens. Sure enough, 5 minutes into the lecture Dr. Lipscomb announced there would be a pop quiz and Stacey turned to Rebecca with a knowing smile. Rebecca shook her head in amusement. Stacey could be a handful sometimes, but being her best friend sure had its perks. As she accepted the stack of quizzes from the guy sitting a few seats away, she couldn't help but wonder what antics she and Stacey would get into this weekend. It was Friday after all and that normally meant Stacey would be dragging her to some place with loud music and plenty of alcohol. For the first time in a long time, Rebecca felt excitement at getting to let her hair down. She prided herself on working hard during the week and with midterms just around the corner she had had her head in a book practically every night that week. She deserved to have a bit of fun and she got the feeling this weekend was going to be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for anyone that cares lol. I don't have a posting schedule but I plan to have at least 2 chapters written in advance before I post another one.
> 
> I didn't say this before, but all grammatical errors and spelling mistakes are my own. If you catch anything please let me know. Any other input is welcome!

Lucas Payne stood against the railing of the upper level balcony in Devil's Playground nursing a glass of Scotch on the rocks and surveying the crowd of drunken bodies that moved fluidly on the dance floor below. He always hired the best DJ in the city on Saturdays since it was the busiest night of the week. His club was his pride and joy and Lucas had worked his ass off to build up the club's reputation. Anyone who was anyone, from mobsters to politicians, indulged in his top notch alcohol and other "unsavory" substances and if you were important enough, he might hire a pretty girl or two to keep you company while you enjoyed the atmosphere. Everyone knew that Devil's Playground was prone to some not so legal activities, but they always turned a blind eye after a well placed bribe or an exclusive experience with the who's who of the city.

Lucas was currently in the VIP section of his club doing his best to keep an eye out for anyone that needed special treatment or someone that needed to be removed. Although his establishment dabbled in drugs and sex, Lucas had to be sure that only the right people were handling that business in his club. He currently had an agreement in place with the Don of the city's most notorious mob and he couldn't allow any rival mobsters to encroach on the business that had already been established there. As he sipped the amber liquid (he had to keep his wits about him, after all), he felt a small warm hand rub the span of his back as an obviously feminine body pressed tightly to his side. Lucas smiled to himself as he downed the remaining Scotch in the crystal glass and placed it on a high table nearby. He turned to regard the woman who had been bold enough to approach him and eyed her fair skin and ample bosoms appreciatively. Her tight fitting dress left little to the imagination (it barely reached below her crotch and there was a cutout that revealed her cleavage), but her makeup was cakey and overdone. Lucas sighed internally at this observation and mentally shrugged. He could look past her face if she was an enthusiastic partner. Very rarely did he leave his club without a woman on his arm that he planned to use to warm his bed.

Lucas was well aware that he had a reputation as a ladies man and could you blame him! He was 35 years old, stood at 6' 3" with a muscular build, olive skin, a chiseled face with just the right amount of stubble, dark hair, and piercing gray eyes. He was a walking wet dream in a tailored suit, not to mention he was rich. Not only had he built the city's hottest club from the ground up, but he had a trust fund that he didn't even have to touch thanks to his father's career as the top lawyer in the tri-state area. I know it may seem ironic, what with his son dealing with the mob and all, but his father was a practical man. He had always encouraged Lucas to use any means necessary to get ahead, within reason, of course. And besides, Lucas was far too smart to ever get caught.

Lucas gave the woman still pressing her body into his an appraising stare and a smile that had made many woman wet their panties just by looking at it. "To what do I owe the pleasure of such a stunning woman", Lucas said in his deep, gravelly voice. He knew he was laying it on thick, but he did want to get laid, after all. For what it's worth, it worked because the woman blushed and fluttered her fake lashes in response. 

"Let me guess", Lucas began, grasping her delicate hand and rubbing his thumb lightly across her knuckles. "You know who I am, you've heard of what I can do to a woman, and you want a taste. Don't you, sweetheart"? At this, the woman was left speechless, but had enough presence of mind to nod her head in agreement. Lucas could only chuckle at her reaction and brought her manicured hand up to his lips for a soft kiss. 

He returned his gaze to her and said, "I can give you everything you desire and more, but it'll have to wait until the end of the night, I'm afraid". The look of sheer disappointment on her face was almost comical, but Lucas kept his composure. 

"No worries, love. But a man of my importance has to keep this ship sailing smoothly. It's such hard work keeping this place afloat", he said, dropping her hand and presumptuously grazing his hand down her back to rest on the swell of her ass. The woman gasped and leaned even closer into Lucas's body. 

"I'm sure you can understand", he said, giving her another dazzling smile. She nodded again, more vigorously this time, and responded "of course" in a breathy voice.

Lucas gave her a knowing smile and a gentle squeeze to her ass, where his hand was still resting. He loved the reaction he could pull from a woman. They were all so gullible. All he had to do was flash them a smile, maybe throw them a little cash, and they all fell at his feet. He loved the rush of power he got when he fucked a woman's mouth as she stared up at him adoringly, tears in her eyes, wanting to do anything to keep his attention for just a little bit longer. Of course, once he came down her throat in bliss, he would discard her shortly thereafter. He never got attached to the skanks that only wanted him for a quick orgasm and a piece of his riches. He wasn't opposed to settling down, quite the contrary, in fact. He just hadn't found the right woman yet. Lucas needed a woman with a certain innocence about her. Someone who was untainted (for the most part, at least) and was willing to commit her mind, body, and soul to only him. He wanted to control her love and happiness. It would just be easier that way. He would be her whole world and in return he would share his vast fortune with her. What woman didn't want to be pampered and taken care of?

Lucas had every intention of finding that woman (he hadn't thought to ask her name) once he was ready to head home. He'd leave shutting the club down to his manager, Miranda. It was her job, after all. As he descended the marble stairs to the ground floor of the club, searching for Miranda to let her know he'd be leaving soon, he caught sight of the most perfect specimen he had ever laid eyes on. At first glance, she was nothing to write home about. She was quite plain, actually. She clearly had let her exuberant friend doll her up for a night on the town. But, there was just something about her that drew Lucas in. Call it divine intervention or whatever, but once Lucas saw her wavy, auburn hair and small frame, he had to have her. He had to ruin her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Stacey came to her with the idea to go to an actual club instead of one of the many frat parties on campus, Rebecca was immediately skeptical. She had agreed that a night out was exactly what the doctor ordered, but she had no idea that Stacey would take that admission and run with it. The girls were currently in Stacey's apartment (yes, she had her own place courtesy of her parents) getting ready to go out. Initially, Rebecca had planned to wear a casual outfit that night. Something cute and unassuming, but Stacey clearly had other plans. As Stacey stood in front of her brushing something sparkly on her cheekbones, she regarded her outfit. She was dressed in a red, off-the-shoulder crop top that showed off her toned stomach and jeweled belly ring and a matching miniskirt with strappy, black heels. Her makeup was flawless with just the right amount of edge, making her look much older than her 19 years. When Rebecca had shown up at Stacey's and saw her scantily clad form (she was practically naked by Rebecca's standards), she knew she was up to no good. And in true Stacey form, she had roped Rebecca into perusing her closet (it was like a high end boutique in there) for the perfect outfit for Devil's Playground. 

Rebecca had heard all about that filthy place and the moment Stacey mentioned going, she was ready to bolt right back out the door. Of course, in typical Stacey fashion, she convinced Rebecca that they needed to branch out to more "mature" parties. Somehow she got Rebecca to agree that being accosted by drunken frat boys was beneath them and that an older crowd would be less overwhelming for her. Rebecca could truly see the logic in Stacey's plan, hence her sitting in her best friend's bathroom letting her style to her heart's content. Rebecca was never one to wear much makeup, not having the skills or knowledge to do it properly, so Stacey was always the one to doll her up. She really seemed to enjoy it (being the youngest of three and the only girl meant there was no one to play dress up with) and Rebecca didn't want to rain on her parade.

"Done! Oh my goodness Rebecca, you look absolutely stunning", Stacey exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly as she appraised her work. 

Rebecca could tell by the look on her face that Stacey was really proud of what she created. It always made her nervous when Stacey would dress her up because she never felt comfortable or confident enough to be pretty. She hated the attention, remember? And Stacey always did such a good job of making Rebecca look amazing. Hesitantly, Rebecca stood from her chair and turned towards the large mirror in Stacey's bathroom. For a second she didn't even recognize herself. Stacey had given her a subtle smokey eye with brown shadow and liner, which, Rebecca had to admit, made her eyes look more green than usual. Her skintone looked even without being cakey and her cheekbones were more pronounced (the sparkly stuff worked wonders). Stacey had applied a few layers of mascara to her eyes, which made her lashes seem full and long without looking fake. And to top it all off, a pale pink gloss adorned her lips. Her hair was side swept and once she got over her fear of the curling iron, Stacey was able to put loose curls all over, giving her effortless waves.

Rebecca did, indeed, look stunning. Similarly to Stacey, her appearance added a few years to her age (Rebecca had turned 19 in December) and if the makeup didn't do it, her outfit sure did. She wasn't showing as much skin as Stacey (thank God) but she was wearing much less than she was used to. Stacey knew her very well and didn't want her to be uncomfortable, so she had smartly given Rebecca one of her least revealing dresses. The dress was all black and long sleeved with an open back that ended right above the swell of her bottom. The backless section was accented by straps that crisscrossed from top to bottom. The dress hugged her form and landed just above her knees with a split up the right side that ended just below the bottom of her right cheek. The look was completed by simple black, open-toe heels that were thicker than Stacey's stilettos. Rebecca wasn't nearly as good as Stacey when it came to walking in heels.

"Wow, Stace. You've outdone yourself this time", Rebecca said in awe. She had never felt so beautiful in all her life. 

"I told you you had nothing to worry about. I always take care of my girl", she replied, coming to stand behind her friend in the mirror. 

"Alright, hot stuff. Stop staring at yourself and let's go have us a good time", Stacey said, playfully bumping hips with Rebecca, nearly sending her to the floor. Rebecca caught her balance on the counter and chuckled at her own clumsiness. 

"Yeah that might be a good idea. I'm not sure how long I'll last in these death traps you call shoes", she said, as she grabbed her phone and wallet and headed for the door. 

"You're probably right. Especially once you get a few drinks in your system", Stacey said, following after her friend. The girls climbed into the waiting Uber and pulled off shortly after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long to get into the heart of the city and Rebecca spotted the line of people outside of Devil's Playground before they even reached the building. At the sight of the crowd waiting to get in, Rebecca became increasingly nervous. 

"It's going to take forever to get in there. Maybe we should just head back to campus", she said hopefully. Stacey gave her a knowing glance. 

"Nice try, Becca, but you're not getting out of this. Besides, you'll get to see me work my magic. I'll get us in, no problem". Rebecca knew that Stacey would find a way. She was nervous that their fake IDs (courtesy of Stacey's older brother) wouldn't work and they'd be banished in front of all those people. Rebecca wouldn't survive the humiliation. 

"Relax, Becca", Stacey said while lightly rubbing Rebecca's shoulder in reassurance. "Everything will work out just fine". Rebecca sure hoped so. 

It turns out that everything did work out just fine. As they stepped out of the car, Stacey confidently sauntered to the front of the line (with Rebecca skittering to keep up) and waited for the bouncer to acknowledge her. She cleared her throat to get his attention and smiled knowingly when he did a double take at the sight of her. Stacey put on her sexiest smile, dimples prominent, and leaned up to whisper in the burly man's ear. She placed a dainty hand on his hard pectoral, her breasts resting lightly upon his bicep, and used her magic words to convince the bouncer to let both girls in free of charge. Rebecca was momentarily stunned, before she came to her senses and hurried after Stacey before the guy could change his mind. She could hear the unrest from other patrons waiting impatiently and was glad she wouldn't have to deal with their ire.

The club was very nicely decorated. It was much classier than she thought with some of the trashy things she heard went on inside the place. There were high-backed black leather sofas along the walls surrounding a black and white checkered floor that sparkled under the overhead lights. The DJ booth was shrouded in colored lights that changed every few minutes and projected a glow across the back wall of the club. On either side of the large speakers was a miniature stage with a nearly naked girl dancing sensually in a cage. Rebecca couldn't help but stare at them as they moved. 

'Must be nice to look like that', Rebecca thought as Stacey directed her to the bar. The bar was all black marble and sparkled with a glittering effect similar to the dance floor. Stacey instantly got the attention of the bartender, a black guy with a curly cropped cut and a boyish grin. 

"Hey Stacey! Glad you could make it", he said with familiarity. 

"I told you I'd be here Carter. Besides, my best friend has never been and I wanted her to have a good time", Stacey replied, gesturing to Rebecca. 

"Carter and I take Calculus together. Once I found out he worked here I knew I had to drag you along". Rebecca waved shyly at Carter and he inclined his head in greeting as he cleaned glasses with a bar rag. He quickly filled each glass with some fruity concoction, added a fresh strawberry to the rim, and slid them across the bar to both girls without spilling a drop. 

"Daiquiris on the house ladies. Enjoy!", he said. He smiled and went back to tending to other customers. Rebecca could only shake her head. 

"I don't know how you do it Stace, but I'm glad I'm along for the ride", Rebecca said as she sipped her drink. It was delicious, not too fruity or watered down. 

'This place must make a ton of money if they make drinks this strong', she thought. Stacey just gave her a wink while she quickly downed her drink. 

"Two more of these and this night will be off to a great start!", Stacey said. Rebecca couldn't agree more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I'm on a roll, but don't get too excited. The words are just flowing right now, but I'm sure they'll slow down at some point. 
> 
> I wouldn't really call this a slow burn but there won't be any smut just yet...soon though...very soon...

Lucas watched as the girl and her friend finished their third drink and went back to the bar for another. He had been sitting at the end of the bar, hidden by a crowd of eager patrons, watching Carter hand off one free daiquiri after another (he would have to have a little chat with him about that). He could hardly blame the boy, honestly. The little spitfire with the curly hair had a certain something about her that would make any man bend to her will. He could definitely see the appeal, but somehow she paled in comparison to the meek beauty standing next to her, slowly sipping her strawberry drink and avoiding eye contact with every man that looked her way. 

Lucas wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly why he was so attracted to her. Her naivety was glaringly obvious. His need for power and dominance surged just at the sight of her. She looked like a lost lamb that he wanted to devour. If Lucas was sure of anything, he knew that if he got his hands on this girl he wouldn't be able to let her go and she would be so ensnared in his trap that she wouldn't realize she was in danger until it was too late. He sat staring for another few minutes before he decided to make his move. There was no use in waiting any longer. He had to have her now. Lucas stood from his barstool and slowly eased his way through the club goers crowded around the bar. He got within a few feet of the girl before the spitfire noticed him standing behind her. She smiled sexily and alerted his girl (she was already his in his mind) to his presence. She immediately turned around and Lucas saw her eyes widen at the sight of him. She was so much smaller than him (and God did he love that) that she had to tilt her head back almost completely in order to look him in the eye. He stared deep into her eyes, adorning his telltale smirk, watching as her lips parted in awe.

Her friend came to stand next to her and eyed him appreciatively. Lucas could tell that she was trying to work her magic on him, but he only had eyes for one girl. "Well hello there handsome. How can I help you?", the curly haired girl asked, invading his personal space. She caught her plump bottom lip between her teeth and leveled him with her best vixen smolder. Lucas had to give it to her, she was definitely a sight to behold. He would've absolutely ravished her if they'd met any other night, but as it were, he'd finally found his muse and he'd be damned if anyone got in his way, vixen or not.

Lucas chuckled softly, "While you are indeed a stunning young woman, I was actually interested in the beauty standing behind you."

Rebecca could only look on in pure astonishment. There was no way that this insanely hot man (and he was a man in every sense of the word) was passing up a chance with Stacey to approach her. I mean, did he even have eyes?!? She paled in comparison to Stacey's sex appeal and naturally beautiful looks. He couldn't possibly want to talk to her! Rebecca quickly checked behind her to make sure there wasn't another "beauty" the man had been referring to.

Lucas let out another chuckle and sauntered past Stacey to stand impossibly close to Rebecca. If it had been any other man, she would be beyond uncomfortable, but something about her in this moment welcomed his imposing figure and Rebecca found herself rooted to the spot.

He brought his large, warm hand up to rest on the nape of her neck and used his thumb to lightly massage the space right below her ear. Rebecca felt like she would fall apart right then and there. She was so completley bewitched by his gaze, his touch, his presence that she could do nothing but allow him to have his way with her. Stacey, who stood backing watching this whole thing play out, almost intervened. But she was hesitant because it was rare that Rebecca reacted so strongly to the opposite sex and she didn't want to ruin this moment for her if it meant she would finally show interest in someone.

Rebecca's wide eyes followed Lucas's tongue as it wet his lips in preparation to speak. "You, my darling, are by far the most delightful little thing I've seen in a long time," he said, his voice deep and sultry. His timbre sent a visible shiver down Rebecca's spine and her skin flushed with warmth. She was speechless. She wanted to say something instead of staring at him like a love struck idiot, but she couldn't for the life of her get her brain to send words to her mouth.

Her breath hitched as Lucas continued to massage that spot and he came closer (if that's even possible), bringing his lips a breath away from touching the shell of her ear. Rebecca held her breath in anticipation. The scent of his spicy cologne wafted into her senses and further dazed her mind. She truly wished she could get a hold of herself, but she got the sense that he enjoyed pulling this reaction from her. She should've been embarrassed by her complete lack of competence in this moment, but if it meant keeping him close she would do anything.

"What's your name, sweetheart?", Lucas whispered (it seems impossible that he could whisper anything with music blasting in the background, but her focus was solely on him). 

Rebecca attempted to respond, she truly did, but her throat was so dry (from practically hyperventilating) that it took her a moment to work up to answering. Before she could humiliate herself any further, Stacey came to her rescue. 

"Rebecca. Her name is Rebecca", Stacey offered. The auburn haired girl gave her friend a grateful look and quickly turned her attention back to the towering man in front of her. Lucas lifted her delicate hand to his mouth (similar to what he'd done to the other woman moments before) and pressed his lips to Rebecca's skin. Unlike, the quick peck he'd usually give, he let his lips linger there for longer than was socially acceptable, knowing that it would bring Rebecca further into his trap. 

And just as expected, Rebecca gasped at the feel of his pillowy lips on her skin. They were warm and soft and slightly moist and the tingle that shot up her arm was unlike anything she felt before. After what felt like hours (it was really only a few seconds), Lucas pulled his lips from her hand and leveled her with his usual sultry gaze.

"Lucas. Lucas Payne, owner of the Devil's Playground, at your service", he said with a gentlemanly bow of his head.

Both girls were stunned at this revelation. Not only was this insanely attractive man openly flirting with Rebecca, but he also happened to be the owner of the very establishment they were standing in. Stacey couldn't believe what a catch Rebecca had found and only within a few minutes of being there! But meanwhile, Rebecca couldn't help feeling like this was some sort of cruel joke. This couldn't actually be happening to her. She was nothing special. She wasn't worthy of someone of his opulance. He couldn't possibly want anything to do with her. She didn't have the experience to keep up with a man like Lucas. She would only embarrass him, and herself, in the end.

Lucas could see the wheels turning in her head. Slowly, but surely, she was thinking of all the ways she didn't measure up and letting it discourage her from accepting his advances. In theory, she was correct. A man like him could have any woman he wanted. Hell, he'd been known to wine and dine models, an actress or two, and quite a few politician's daughters. He'd fucked one beautiful woman after another and in comparison Rebecca didn't hold a candle to them. This was something he could work with, though. Lucas could instantly tell that Rebecca suffered from severe self-esteem issues and he smiled inwardly at this notion. He could definitely use that bit of information to his advantage.

Lucas put on his most charming smile, "I couldn't help but notice your radiance from across the room and I just had to meet you."

Rebecca had finally gotten enough moisture in her mouth and spoke, "Me?", she questioned in disbelief. 

"Of course, love", Lucas replied. "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try and approach you. I had to snatch you up before some other fool could get his hands on you."

At this, Lucas swiftly pulled Rebecca flush against his torso. The small girl stumbled as she collided with his solid frame. With a hand braced against his hard chest, she looked up into his gray eyes in wonder. Lucas still wore his most winning smile because he knew she wouldn't be able to refuse him. If only Rebecca was able to read the dark intentions behind his eyes, she may have been able to save herself. Or maybe she did notice the danger lurking there, but was too starved for love to care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacey had awkwardly stood by and watched as Lucas and Rebecca got lost in one another. She honestly couldn't be happier for her friend. She knew that Rebecca wasn't the most self-confident girl and she always worried that she was resigned to being alone. Not that any woman needed a man's love for validation, but it didn't hurt to be desired every now and then. Although they had arrived together, Stacey had no problem going it alone. In fact, she had often left Rebecca on her own to pursue one guy or another that had struck her fancy before the night was through. 

She decided not to interrupt their moment and went off to find someone hot to dance with. She may not have caught Lucas's eye, but he was not the only attractive man in the room. Sure enough, as she surveyed the area surrounding the bar, Stacey caught the eye of someone that had clearly been checking her out. The guy was tall with skin like peanut butter (Latino, maybe) and short, dark, wavy hair. He tried to avoid her gaze so as not to be caught staring, but Stacey knew he'd probably been eyeing her since she walked in the room. It appeared she'd found her man of the night. She regarded Rebecca one last time (Lucas was currently whispering something in her ear that had Rebecca blushing) and decided she was in good hands. Stacey planned to text her friend if she decided to spend the night with Papi in the end. Besides, Rebecca was a big girl. She could surely handle herself for a few hours. What's the worst that could happen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It hadn't taken much to convince Rebecca to accompany him to a more private area. The bar was far enough away from the dance floor that he didn't have to scream at the top of his lungs to be heard, but Lucas still wanted to have Rebecca's undivided attention. If his plan was going to work, he need to get her away from prying eyes. It worked out perfectly that her curly haired friend had entrusted Rebecca in his capable hands and left to enjoy the rest of her night. Hopefully, she would leave the club with someone for the night so he could have his girl all to himself, uninterrupted. 

Grasping her hand in his, Lucas weaved his way through the crowd of bodies toward the marble staircase he had descended not too long ago. As they entered the VIP section, the woman who'd approached him from before beamed, assuming he was returning to take her home with him. Her expression completely dropped at the sight of Rebecca trailing behind him and her eyes squinted in jealousy at their joined hands. The woman quickly made her way towards the pair, before they could get too far, with every intention of staking her claim on Lucas. Once she was close enough, she put on her sexiest smirk and swayed her hips in his direction.

It wasn't until she nearly bumped into Lucas's back that Rebecca even noticed someone had approached them. She peered around his side to see what the hold up was. She was definitely eager to get him alone now that his intentions were clear. No way would she pass up the chance to be with someone like Lucas, if he was truly interested. Rebecca's eyes widened as she glimpsed what, or rather who, had intercepted their journey to his private office. The woman was barely wearing anything (did anyone in this place actually own clothes?!?) and was currently rubbing her hand up and down Lucas's arm suggestively. She fixed him with a heated stare and it was clear what her intentions were. 

"Lucas, I'm so glad you came back to find me," she said in an overly girlish way. She dragged her red manicured nail down the center of his chest, ending it at the waist of his suit pants.

"You seemed so eager ealier to take me home. I hope you haven't changed your mind, handsome." At this, she stepped into his space (she was so close she may as well have pressed her vagina into his thigh!) and leered at him with a sultry gaze.

"Surely, I can do much better than her," the woman said nastily, cutting her eyes in Rebecca's direction with a glance of disinterest before continuing to ogle Lucas. 

At this point Rebecca could feel the disappointment seeping into her veins. She should've known she wasn't good enough! Here was this woman, self assured and oozing confidence, that Lucas had propositioned mere moments before he met Rebecca and apparently he'd promised her a night to remember. Why would he ever pass up a chance to fool around with "sex on legs" just to deal with Rebecca's inadequacies? She hadn't even had sex before, let alone spent enough time with anyone to offer even a fraction of the pleasure this woman seemed eager to give. She knew this was too good to be true.

Rebecca could feel her bottom lip quiver and tears fill her eyes as her heart began to break. Dramatic, I know, but she had finally got her hopes up only for them to come crashing down all over again. She was never the one that anyone wanted. Half the time she didn't even think guys knew she existed and the one time someone showed a little interest in her, there was someone more beautiful, and sexy, and worthy than her to snatch him away. Rebecca was resigned to cut her losses and beg Stacey to take her home when she felt Lucas's grip on her hand tighten. 

The woman reared back in shock as an intense sneer of disgust spread across Lucas's chiseled features. "How dare you disrespect this young lady with your promiscuity!", he hissed, forcefully tossing her hand away from his privates.

"I don't know what kind of man you take me for," Lucas continued, "but I'll be damned if let this sweet girl slip away for the likes of you!"

Although Rebecca thought he'd been a bit harsh, she couldn't help the swell of joy and admiration that coursed through her body at the sound of his words. Not only had he rebuffed the other woman's advances, but he'd defended her. He'd actually said that he'd prefer to spend his time with Rebecca instead of with someone who was clearly more his type. Rebecca flushed and ducked her head at this declaration. She almost felt bad for the woman (she looked extremely hurt and embarrassed), but more than that, she felt her feelings for Lucas grow.

Lucas leveled the woman with one last cold glare, straightened his suit jacket with an air of dignity, and set off toward his private office once more. Rebecca purposely avoided the poor woman's gaze as she quickly followed after Lucas. They entered a lustrous, but small, elevator and rode up one floor. Upon exiting the elevator, they walked a short distance down a hallway and stopped before a white door that Rebecca would've completely missed were it not for Lucas's guidance. 

Lucas waved a black key card, adorned with the club's insignia, in front of a card reader on the wall and punched a four-digit code into the keypad. Of course, the code was hidden from Rebecca, but she wasn't the type to snoop anyway. The system beeped, a light flashed green, and the audible release of a lock could be heard before Lucas twisted the silver handle and opened the door. Once the office door closed behind her with a quiet click, she was led to sit on a plush, black leather sofa. She sank into the cushions with a content sigh (her feet were really beginning to bother her in those shoes) and took stock of her surroundings. The office was tastefully decorated with a minimalist aesthetic. Mostly everything was in either black, white, or chrome and there were few embellishments to be seen besides a few paintings that adorned the walls. Across from her sat a glass coffee table along with more black leather seats. To her right, she saw a large, black desk, that was clean aside from a few sheets of paper, a sleek telephone, and a couple of small picture frames. The desk was situated atop a platform that made it appear even more imposing than it already was (this was intentional, by the way). The part that truly took her breath away was the wall length glass window that showed a perfect view of the city nightlife. She had never seen anything like it and were it not for her sore feet, Rebecca would've been pressed against the glass trying to soak it all in. She wasn't sure her night could get any better than this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm setting myself up for failure with all these updates...oh well! Here's another one and with smut too. This is my first time writing smut, so I hope it turned out okay. Let me know if I should update the tags at all going forward.

Lucas smiled smugly at the evident awe on Rebecca's face. Not many people were lucky enough to see his private office, but the few who had always were enraptured by his view of the city. Lucas stalked up to his desk, where he smoothly removed his jacket. He placed it on the back of his chair, removed his cufflinks, which he placed in the top drawer, and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. In the corner of the office stood a small bar, stocked with crystal glasses and an assortment of his favorite Scotches. Below the bar was a small wine fridge that he kept for moments just like this. Most women couldn't handle the burn of a good Scotch, so he always made sure to have something else to offer them. He poured himself a neat glass of the amber liquid and served Rebecca a healthy glass of his best red wine. He carried both drinks over to the sofa, where his girl sat waiting for him to accompany her. 

He offered Rebecca the wine glass and she would've refused (she'd already had more than enough to drink) were it not for the dark look that passed Lucas's face at her hesitation. She slowly reached out to accept the glass and took a small sip (it would've been rude to refuse it at this point), preening when his face shined with approval. Lucas joined her on the sofa, leaving little to no space between them, and took a large gulp of the amber liquid in his glass. That action brought up some painful memories for Rebecca, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Lucas was nothing like her father.

After finishing most of his drink, Lucas sat the tumbler on the coffee table with a clink and turned his sole focus to Rebecca. His gaze was intense and he could see her squirming under his stare. She nervously drank a gulp of wine just to have something to do other than stare back into Lucas's gray eyes. Slowly, so as not to startle her, Lucas reached for Rebecca's leg, sliding his hand sensually down her calf, to her ankle. He lifted her foot into his lap and proceeded to unstrap her heels one by one, pulling each shoe from her foot. Rebecca was momentarily stunned and could only watch as Lucas's warm hands closed around one small foot and began to gently massage the soreness away.

She didn't know whether it was his touch that was just the right amount of gentle and firm or the combination of daiquiris and wine that she'd consumed (probably both), but Rebecca found herself relaxing into the feeling of Lucas kneading the balls of her feet. Her eyes fluttered closed and a small moan crept past her lips. She wasn't used to someone touching her so intimately, but she had to admit that the feeling was amazing.

At Rebecca's reaction to his touch Lucas knew he had her right where he wanted her. He wasn't sure if she had any prior sexual experience (he was inclined to believe that she hadn't), but he was willing to risk taking things to the next level if that meant keeping her. He took the half finished glass of wine from her loose grip (he didn't want to ruin his white fur rug) and placed it on the table next to his. Lucas had already planned to have her that night the moment he laid eyes on her. He had to tread carefully, though. He didn't want to risk scaring the girl off before he could sink his claws into her.

Lucas continued to massage Rebecca's foot for a few more mintues before he moved on to the other foot, lavishing it with the same attention. Rebecca was like putty in his hands. She had reclined to rest her back against the arm of the sofa in a relaxed position while she enjoyed his skilled hands. The longer he touched her, the more she released delicious sounds into the air. After he was certain that she was thoroughly distracted, he slowly began to creep his hands higher up her leg, kneading her calf, behind her knee, then on to her thigh. Rebecca could feel Lucas's hands moving further and further up her leg, but she was too far gone to care. No one had ever paid this much attention to her before. Her body was in a state of euphoria and the sensations made her head all fuzzy. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was letting a complete stranger touch her in ways no one else had, but for some reason she trusted Lucas.

He caressed her creamy, smooth thigh right at the hem of her dress. He gave her thigh a firm squeeze to get her attention and watched as her hazel eyes regained focus. Lucas smiled softly, "Sweetheart, please tell me I can keep going.", he said in a soothing voice. 

His fingers were softly trailing along the top of her thigh as if asking for permission to go further. Rebecca was instantly nervous. On the one hand, she didn't really know this man. He was handsome and charming and rich, but did that mean she should let him have her in the most intimate way? On the other hand, she got to see first hand women throw themselves at him. Even Stacey wanted him! If she didn't give him what he clearly wanted, he would just get it from someone else. If she wanted to keep him (and God did she ever want to keep him), then she had to give him something to make him stay.

Rebecca gently gnawed at her bottom lip with indecision. Lucas could be a patient man when he wanted to be, but it would only last so long. Before she could give a response, Lucas slowly pushed the hem of her dress higher, stroking her flesh as he went. He could hear her shallow breaths speed up as he got closer to her center.

With one hand behind her bent knee, Lucas slid closer to Rebecca, placing a sweet kiss to her kneecap. "Say yes, Rebecca". Kiss. "You know you want to, sweetheart". Kiss. "I just want to make you feel good". Kiss.

With every word, Lucas's hand kept getting closer and closer to the warmth between her legs. Rebecca was completely hypnotized by his piercing gaze, heated words, and sensual touch. She was conflicted, but more than anything she didn't want him to stop. All it took was a small nod from Rebecca before she felt his fingers slide across the front of her lacy, black panties. Lucas heard her gasp once his hand reached its destination. 

"Hmmm...you're already so wet for me, baby", he moaned. And she truly was. He was sure that if he could see beyond her panties, the lips of her sweet cunt would be glistening with her juices.

Lucas kept gently rubbing the lips of her core through the damp fabric of her underwear until he was certain that she wouldn't refuse him (not that he would allow that anyway). He reveled in the soft moans and whimpers she was emitting for a little longer before deciding to take the plunge. He wouldn't fuck her tonight, although he really, really wanted to. He had to be strategic about how he handled her. Too much too soon could ruin any chance he had to make her his for good. No, he wouldn't enjoy her tight, heat tonight, but he would give her something else.

Placing a final kiss to the inside of her knee, he rested her leg against the back of the sofa, keeping her thighs spread enough that he could see her pussy clearly. He pushed her dress up high enough that it revealed her flat stomach and wouldn't interfere with his plans. He climbed on top of her, his arms on either side of her, resting his weight on his hands. Their bodies were so close that he could feel the heat rising from her skin. He knew the anticipation was killing her. Staring deeply into her eyes, Lucas lowered his body onto hers, making sure not to crush her, but still wanting to feel every inch of her. Too bad their clothes were keeping him from from feeling her soft skin upon his. All in due time.

Rebecca felt both crowded and comforted at once when his hard form was finally resting on hers. Lucas placed one hand behind her head (exactly the same way he had before) and dove in for a searing kiss. Now, Rebecca had kissed guys before. She had snuck a peck or two from boys in middle school and had made out with a guy once after too much to drink at a frat party freshman year. But nothing could've prepared her for the sheer passion that she felt when Lucas pressed his lips to hers. He skillfully kneaded her lips with his own, occasionally sucking on her bottom lip, before continuing to devour her. She was struggling to keep up, but she couldn't let him think she wasn't good enough. She didn't want to mess things up before they had even begun.

She felt his tongue sweep across the seam of her mouth, asking for entrance, and she parted her lips. Lucas delved his tongue into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her. She tasted devine. He could detect the sweetness of the daiquiris and wine she drank earlier as well as something that was uniquely Rebecca. He couldn't get enough. Lucas continued to caress her tongue with his, enjoying the fact that she wasn't as good at this as he was. This meant that no other man had tainted her and she was a blank slate that he could mold to please him perfectly.

They continued to kiss passionately until Lucas decided they both needed some air. He released her lips (they were so wet and swollen now) with a final nibble before gazing into her hooded hazel eyes. Lucas grazed his hand across her stomach, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. He toyed with the little bow at the top of her panties before dipping his fingers beyond the lace.

"Oh baby," he whispered, "I'm gonna make you feel so good".

Lucas gathered the wetness at her core on his fingers, teasing her entrance lightly, before using his middle finger and thumb to spread her cunt. He could feel her thighs begin the quiver in anticipation and he held her gaze intently when he finally, gently pressed his pointer finger to her clit.

Rebecca was in heaven. She had never felt anyone's fingers down there except for her own and it was pure bliss. She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut, the feeling was so intense, but she sensed that Lucas wanted to watch her come undone, so she held his gaze.

Slowly, Lucas began to circle the little nub with his finger. "You like that, don't you, baby?", he said watching as Rebecca vigorously nodded her head, never taking her eyes off his. 

He added a little more pressure to her clit, keeping up with the slow circles. At this, Rebecca let out keening moan. God, it felt so good. She could feel herself dripping onto the couch (she hoped he wouldn't be mad about that). Intense pleasure was traveling up her spine and back to her core as Lucas kept caressing her between her legs. She knew it wouldn't be long before she had the best orgasm of her life and she prayed that Lucas wouldn't stop before she reached her climax.

Lucas knew he was giving her unimaginable pleasure and he could feel his cock throb, hot and hard, inside his pants as he watched her become a quivering mess. He pressed his member against her leg, hoping that she could feel how much he was enjoying pleasuring her, and sped up his fingers on her clit to bring her closer to the edge. He knew she was close.

Rebecca's moans became louder the closer she got to cumming. "That's it, baby. Cum for me.", he said. 

Her breaths quickened even more as her climax built. It took only a few more circles of his finger before she was cumming on his hand, her legs quaking and her cunt clenching as he worked her through her orgasm. Lucas held her gaze the entire time and she didn't dare look away. It somehow made the feeling even more intense. She let out a long, drawn out moan at the pure bliss she was experiencing. 

"Good girl.", he praised. "You're such a good girl cumming on my fingers like that."

Rebecca had never felt anything like this before. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her and even more juice leaked from her pussy as Lucas kept working her clit. It began to get overwhelming after a while. Lucas slowed his movements, but he didn't let up on the swollen nub between her legs.

"Can you give me another one, sweetheart? Can you cum for me again?"

Again?!? She didn't think she had it in her. The pleasure was so great that it was borderline painful and she couldn't imagine she could climax again so soon. She was already a wet, shaking mess and her nervous system was on overload. What was he doing to her?

Lucas refused to let up, however. He watched as Rebecca shook her head emphatically and her eyes watered, pleading with him to give her a break. Lucas smirked, his eyes gleaming with something dark and dangerous, as he ignored her silent plea. He suddenly stopped rubbing her clit (Rebecca felt relief wash over her at this) only to dip his finger between her folds, to tease at her hole again. He gathered more wetness onto his finger and returned to his earlier efforts. Rebecca gave a pained whimper as Lucas continued circling her clit. She couldn't take it anymore!

She tried to close her legs, but his strong torso kept them wedged apart and her arms were trapped at her sides, so she couldn't reach his hand to pull it away from her aching core.

"Please...", she pleaded, hoping he would see the desperation in her eyes.

Lucas ignored her again. "Shhhhh, darling.", he said. "Just let it happen. You want to make me happy, don't you?"

Rebecca did, she really did want to please him, but she didn't think her nerves could handle anymore stimulation. Just when she thought it was becoming too much (her mind felt even fuzzier now), she felt the telltale sign of another orgasm creeping down her spine. Lucas recognized the look in her eyes, the desperate moment a woman decided that she didn't want him to stop, that she wanted to feel immense pleasure again, and he doubled his efforts. Her clit was so swollen and wet now and he could feel it throb with every pass of his finger. 

Rebecca's whimpers became louder and more intense. "I knew you could do it, sweetheart. You're being so good for me.", he praised.

With every sweet word he said, Rebecca felt warmth pour over her. She reveled in the fact that she was doing what he wanted, that he was satisfied with her. She didn't know what she would do if he was disappointed in her. She didn't think she could handle that. 

Her second orgasm seemingly came out of nowhere. One minute she was staring into Lucas's eyes and the next minute she was staring at the ceiling. Her eyes rolled and her back arched as she came hard. He mouth opened in a silent scream and she didn't think she could get any closer to heaven than she was in this moment.

Lucas watched her fall apart before his eyes and the sight nearly overwhelmed him. She was beautiful like this, succumbing to his will, taking her pleasure from him, giving him exactly what he wanted. This is why she was so perfect for him. He could do anything he wanted to her and he knew without a doubt she would accept it. She would do everything in her power to satisfy him. His obsession only grew at this revelation. 

Lucas gave her a few more swipes of his fingers, enjoying the aftershocks that wracked her small body each time. He was so fucking hard right now that he knew it wouldn't take much to get him off. After she came down from her high, Rebecca clung to him, seeking comfort as her mind tried to make sense of the overwhelming pleasure she'd just experienced. Lucas allowed it, for now. He wasn't the type to cuddle after sex, but he knew she needed his closeness more than ever. The delicate nature of the situation wasn't beyond his awareness, so he held Rebecca as her heartrate slowed, caressing her shoulder and down her arm to soothe her.

After a minute or so, Lucas was still rock hard and it was bordering on painful. He had no intentions of having her get him off tonight (he was trying to take things slow, after all), but his resolve crumbled the moment he saw how wrecked she was. Lucas knew that she would do anything he asked in that moment. He decided to test his theory. 

"Baby?", he spoke softly, kissing her forehead and carding his fingers through her hair for good measure.

"I'm so hard for you right now. Don't you want to make me feel good too?"

Lucas knew he was manipulating the hell out of her, but he enjoyed this game they were playing. Of course, she would get him off. Not only was it the fair thing to do, since he'd given her the best two orgasms of her life, but she also knew that he was a second away from having someone else do it for him if she didn't. It took her a moment to truly grasp what he was asking for (Lucas could see the slight fear in her eyes), but she eventually nodded her head with hesitation. 

"What do you want me to do?", she asked quietly, her voice so faint that he almost didn't catch it.

Lucas paused in thought. He knew it was too soon to fuck her (he would save that for another time), so he opted to have her suck him off. Nothing as brutal as what he'd done to other women, of course, but he loved when a woman submitted to him and what better way to do that than getting on her knees for him.

Lucas gave her his best smile and said, "Can you suck my cock, baby?"

Rebecca's eyes widened comically and he had to stifle a laugh or else he might offend her. "Don't worry.", he soothed. "I know you are new to this. I promise I'll go slow."

She blushed in embarrassment at the fact that her inexperience was so obvious and slid to floor as Lucas pulled her between his parted knees. The plush rug was soft beneath her as she stared up into his gorgeous face. Lucas quickly loosened his belt and pulled down his zipper. He slid his trousers and briefs down just below his sack and sighed in relief as his cock sprang free.

Rebecca gasped at the sight of it. She hadn't seen many penises, but she knew that this one was larger than most. It was long, but not too thick, and she could see the veins coursing from base to tip. The head was an angry red color and it glistened with precome. She never knew that she could make a man this aroused before. She felt a blush spread from her cheeks down to her neck and she crawled closer. She tried to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do. She was beyond nervous, but she knew she had to do this. She didn't want him to lose interest because she couldn't please him.

Rebecca tentatively reach out and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. It was hot to the touch and she felt it throb when it made contact with her skin. Lucas moaned from above and she focused her eyes on his, silently asking for guidance. 

"See what you do to me?", he asked, rhetorically. 

He grabbed Rebecca by the wrist and guided her hand up and down his shaft in a slow motion. Lucas moaned again, louder this time, and a bead of precome leaked from his slit.

"Taste it, baby.", he said. "Let me feel that warm tongue on my cock."

Rebecca slowly leaned forward, catching the musky scent of his sweat and arousal, and licked a stripe along the tip of his cock, gathering the precome on her tongue. It wasn't the most pleasant tasting (it was a little bitter and salty), but she kept licking anyway. She heard Lucas hiss and moan and she was encouraged to suck the head into her mouth. She may not be very good at blowjobs but she knew the basics of how it worked.

"Fuck", Lucas moaned. "I love your fucking mouth, baby." 

His encouragement spurred Rebecca on and she continued to suck on the head of his cock until her jaw was sore. Lucas could tell she was getting tired, bless her heart, and he decided to put her out of her misery. Her inexperience was so endearing that he took pity on her and slid from her lips with a pop. Rebecca was visibly disappointed that she couldn't get Lucas to cum. She felt like such a failure that she wanted to cry. Lucas could tell she was on the verge of tears so he hurried to reassure her. 

"You did such a good job, sweetheart. Your mouth felt amazing.", he said, gently caressing her tender jaw.

He was still rock hard and so close to the edge. There was only one way he would find his release tonight.

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out, so I can finish on that pretty face of yours.", he directed.

Rebecca eagerly complied, happy that he wasn't disappointed with her performance. She knew that this should've felt degrading. Lucas was demanding, and domineering, and didn't seem to care about what she wanted, but none of that mattered as long as he kept making her feel good, heaping on the praise and affection. Her mouth hung open as she watched him expertly stroke his cock. He still had a hand resting on her face and she leaned into its comfort while Lucas brought himself closer to orgasm.

"Look at you. So eager for my cum like a good girl.", he whispered shakily. 

"I'm so close, baby." His fist was moving swiftly from base to tip. Rebecca could hear his breathing quicken and he grunted every time his hand twisted around the head of his cock. He was almost there...

A few strokes later, Rebecca felt something warm and sticky land on her cheek. She watched in awe as Lucas came, rope after rope of his release shooting from the tip of his cock. He was still pumping, determined to milk every drop of cum into her waiting mouth. There was cum everywhere. It dripped down her chin, it coated her tongue, and there was even some that landed over her eye. Lucas thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She looked ruined, covered in his semen, like there was nowhere else she'd rather be than on her knees.

Lucas took some deep breaths and admired his work. God, that had been a good one. He reached forward and wiped the cum from her face with his fingers and held his cum covered hand in front of her mouth. She'd already swallowed what little had landed on her tongue (she was such a good girl) and now he wanted her to take the rest of it.

"Lick it all up.", he comanded as she gave soft, little kitten licks to his fingers. "Yeah, just like that."

Once his hand was as clean as it would get, Lucas leaned down and captured her mouth again, slowly this time. He couldn't help but savor the taste of himself on her tongue. Rebecca moaned into the kiss, rising on her knees to get closer to him. When he pulled away, he was grasping her chin, staring into her eyes, only inches away from her face that was still shiny with cum.

He smiled a venomous smile, "You're mine now.", he said. "All mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far it has been a chapter per day. I would love to keep that pace, but I know it won't happen. I'm open to suggestions for where y'all want to see this go. That doesn't mean I'll use your ideas, but it's still possible that someone will inspire me : )!!!
> 
> I'll try to get another chapter done tomorrow, but if not I'll be back on Monday! Throwing a murder mystery party with the family in honor of Halloween. It should be tons of fun. Things will start to get darker from here on out. Enjoy!

Rebecca felt warmth rush down her spine. His? Lucas wanted her to be his? It sounded awfully possessive, but she couldn't remember a time when she actually belonged, let alone belonged to someone. She had gone her whole life being ignored and unwanted and now, here was this man, who could have anyone he wanted, insisting that he wanted her. Rebecca stared into his gray eyes, awestruck. She could feel tingles of happiness spread through her body and a bright smile bloomed on her face.

"Yours?", she whispered in disbelief. 

"Yes, darling.", Lucas replied. "You belong to me now."

To any rational person these words would've instilled fear, but instead, Rebecca was elated. She would finally get the chance to feel what true love was really like. As long as she belonged to Lucas, she would be doted on and cared for. She would finally have someone with whom she could share everything. She brought her hand up to cup Lucas's hand that still rested on her face.

"I would love to, Lucas.", she said, nuzzling into his warm palm.

Lucas's smirk was sinister as he contemplated all the ways that he could break her. He needed her to be completely dependent on him and no one else. What power he would feel knowing that no one else mattered to her but him. What fun it would be to manipulate this girl into doing and being exactly what he wanted. He brought her forehead to his lips in a gentle kiss and released her. He tucked his softening cock back into his pants and zipped them up.

"It's getting quite late. I think it's time to call it a night.", he said, knowing it was the last thing Rebecca wanted to hear.

His assumption was correct because Rebecca's serene expression dropped immediately. She didn't want this night to end! What if Lucas hadn't enjoyed what they shared as much as she had? What if he only said such sweet things to get in her pants? What if she never heard from him again?

Noticing the panic in her eyes, Lucas rushed to comfort her. "Relax, love. I'll see you again soon. And besides, we wouldn't want your friend to worry."

Lucas had a point, Rebecca thought. It was well after midnight (time flies when you're having fun) and she had no idea where Stacey was and if she was worried about her. She had disappeared quite abruptly after meeting Lucas and she instantly felt guilty for abandoning her friend for so long. But, Rebecca didn't want to leave Lucas's side. She couldn't risk him going home with someone else once she went back to campus. She knew it was crazy, but she could already feel herself falling for him. He made her feel things she'd never felt before and she couldn't let that go. This might be her only chance to actually be with someone. 

Rebecca finally stood from the floor (her knees were killing her) and straightened her dress to its original state. Once she located her belongings, she checked her phone to see if Stacey had texted her. Sure enough, she had a missed call and a message from her best friend. She quickly opened the message, hoping that everything was okay and sighed in relief upon reading it. Apparently, Stacey had found a hottie (Stacey's words, not hers) for the night and had taken him back to her apartment. She told Rebecca to 'have fun' and 'be safe' and added a winking emoji for good measure. Rebecca smiled in appreciation for Stacey's concern. Thank goodness the curly haired girl wasn't worried and couldn't interfere in Rebecca's plans. She locked her phone and gathered up as much courage as she could before turning her attention to Lucas.

He was currently clearing away their glasses and rearranging the leather sofa so that it didn't look like someone had just had sex on it. Rebecca blushed at the memory of what they'd done and tentatively walked up to the hulking man in front of her. 

She cleared her throat softly, "It looks like Stacey ditched me.", she said with a chuckle. "I don't have a way back to my dorm and I would hate to be out so late all on own my own."

Lucas could tell that she was being purposefully innocent, trying to earn his sympathy. What gentleman would leave a poor girl all alone at night? What kind of man would he be if he didn't make sure she was safe? Too bad Rebecca didn't relaize that she was playing right into his hands. He would certainly be taking advantage of her naivety. 

"Oh, that just won't do," he replied, in mock concern. "I couldn't possibly send you home alone. Who knows what depraved people are lurking around at this time of night."

Subconsciously, Lucas knew that he was, in fact, one of those depraved people, but Rebecca didn't need to know that.

"How about you come home with me tonight?", he suggested.

Rebecca nearly jumped for joy at his words, but she controlled her excitement, or so she thought. Lucas could tell that was exactly what she wanted to hear. The girl was so gullible, it was almost a shame. Rebecca was well aware that going home with a complete stranger after knowing them for only a few hours was ludicrous, but drastic times called for drastic measures. Besides, she was certain she could trust Lucas. He had way too much to lose to do something crazy to her and he'd only been gentle and kind from the moment they met.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose.", she said, feigning nonchalance. 

Lucas closed the distance between them and rested his warm hands on her shoulders. He began to rub them soothingly, causing Rebecca to release the tension she didn't realize she was holding there.

"I insist.", Lucas asserted, leaving no room for argument. "Let me just finish up with some paperwork and we'll get out of here."

He brought her in for a brief, but comforting embrace and walked over to his desk, where he began to shuffle through the documents Rebecca had noticed before. Sighing in relief that her plan had worked, she returned to the plush couch to wait for Lucas to take her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long before Rebecca was riding in Lucas's decked out Lexus LS 500 on her way to his penthouse apartment in the heart of the city. She had never been inside of anything so lavish in her life. The interior was dark leather (that seemed to be a thing with Lucas) and there were countless buttons and knobs and a touch screen. The radio was softly playing some slow song that Rebecca couldn't make out the words to. She watched as the cityscape passed by through her passenger window and she couldn't help but feel like tonight was the beginning of the rest of her life. She jumped a little when she felt a hand caress her thigh. She turned to face Lucas and caught him smile at her breifly before returning his eyes to the road. His hand continued to rub small circles on her upper thigh and instead of increasing her anxiety, it gave her a sense of calm. Lucas's presence seemed to do that to her.

Once they made it to his building, Lucas pulled into the underground carpark, which was filled with one expensive car after another. It must've cost a fortune to live there, Rebecca thought. She was led through the garage and into an elevator. Once again, Lucas retrieved a keycard from his pocket and scanned it across a card reader. He pressed the button labeled 'PH', and the elevator jolted as it ascended to the top floor.

The quiet of the elevator ride only served to make Rebecca more nervous. Not because she was willingly walking into the home of a complete stranger, but because she was fretting over Lucas's opinion of her. She had successfully convinced him to bring her home, but now she had to convince him to keep her. He may have already declared that she was "his", but how long would that last? For tonight? For the weekend? Forever? She was hoping it was the latter. 

"I can almost hear you thinking.", Lucas said in amusement. "You worry too much, darling.", he said, tucking her auburn hair behind her ear.

Rebecca blushed, "I'm just nervous.", she said, ducking her head in embarrassment. "I just want to impress you."

And there it was. She was putting herself out there, laying her feelings bare. She didn't have enough experience to be cautious about coming on too strongly. Rebecca craved affection so much that she was willing to risk it all if it meant that Lucas would want a relationship. She had spent so much tine watching Stacey go from guy to guy (and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that), seeing them throw themselves at her feet, that she would do anything to know that feeling for a moment. 

Rebecca looked up into Lucas's eyes after the silence stretched for too long. Maybe she had gone too far, come on too strong, too quickly. Her anxiety ticked up a notch, thinking that she had ruined her chance and Lucas was going to reject her. Before he could respond, the elevator dinged, reaching the penthouse suite.

Upon exiting the small box, Rebecca was overcome with wonder at the vast openness of the space. The decor was minimal (no surprise there), but everything was lavish and tasteful. From the elevator, you stepped down into the living room that had a huge gray sectional in the center atop another plush rug (black this time), and a long marble coffee table in white and chrome. In front of the sectional was a white marble fireplace and above it was the largest flatscreen TV Rebecca had ever seen. To the left was an open plan dining/kitchen area. There was a large island in the middle of the kitchen that was swirled with gradients of gray and all the chrome appliances shimmered in the light. The dining area was small, but cozy, with a clean glass table surrounded by four black chairs. Some of the walls held still life photographs in black and white, however, each shot was highlighted with an intense color. There was a field of flowers that was yellow, a crashing ocean wave in turquoise, and a bustling city in motion full of red brake lights. The most breathtaking sight of all, however, was the wall length window that opened up to a balcony, which stood right across from the elevator. The view was even more amazing than the one at the club, if that was even possible. Rebecca was so taken aback by the beauty of it all that she completely forgot about her earlier admission. 

Lucas hadn't forgotten, though. He gave the girl a second to take it all in and then he grabbed her abruptly and kissed her so soundly that it took Rebecca's breath away. Lucas moaned at the feel of her soft lips on his and deepened the kiss, adding a little tongue. He wanted to ravish her in that moment, but he couldn't get sidetracked by arousal. Now was the time to seal the deal.

Lucas released her lips and grasped her chin between his pointer and thumb. He pressed their foreheads together and stared into her hazel eyes with a seriousness she had not seen from him before. 

"You want to be mine don't you, baby?", he whispered intensely. Rebecca stared into his eyes and nodded as best she could in his immovable grip.

"Good.", he responded. "Because I am not letting you go, ever. You're going to let me take care of you, right?". 

She nodded again. "Good girl.", he said, caressing her hair in a soothing motion. "All you have to do is do as I say, sweetheart, and I promise I'll make you the happiest girl in the world."

This gave Rebecca pause. Of course, she wanted to be happy. Of course, she wanted to be happy with Lucas. But, do as he says? That didn't sound healthy. 

She didn't have much time to dwell on that fact before she felt Lucas take a firm grip of her hair. She winced slightly and refocused on his gaze.

"I said, you'll do as I say, right baby?!?", he urged, eyes piercing into Rebecca's. 

She nodded vigorously, a little shocked and fearful of his aggressive behavior. Could she really blame him, though? He was asking her to be with him in a real relationship and she had taken too long to answer. He must've been distraught thinking she would refuse him.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that.", he said with a smile that veered on manic. "You can stay the weekend with me so we can spend a little time together and I'll take you back to campus on Monday in time for class, okay?".

Rebecca nodded again and this time her apprehension was replaced with exhilaration. This was it! Her first real chance at a relationship with a man that was handsome, successful, and a great lover. Women waited their whole lives to meet someone like Lucas and here he was affirming that he and Rebecca were going to be happy together for the foreseeable future. Any prior hesitation she had because of his odd behavior evaporated in that moment. She felt her heart swell in happiness and she made the biggest mistake of her young life.

"Of course, Lucas. Anything you say."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done it again people! Another day, another chapter. I wasn't sure I would get this out today. I really pushed to get this done since I won't be posting over the weekend.
> 
> Please revisit the tags before reading this! They've been updated due to the content of this chapter. If you do not want to spoil it for yourself, then be brave and read on. Please be aware that things are only going to get darker from here. Stay safe people!

Rebecca, indeed, spent the rest of the weekend with Lucas in his penthouse suite. After such an intense Friday evening, the weekend proved to go smoothly. She showered in the most amazing bathroom ever (the water pressure was awesome) and slept in Lucas's enormous King sized bed as he cuddled her while wearing one of his oversized t-shirts each night. She didn't have anything to wear besides the skimpy outfit she had on at his club, but that wouldn't have mattered either way. Lucas seemed completely enthralled with seeing Rebecca in his clothes. After witnessing his reaction to her wearing his shirt after a delicious Saturday brunch, she couldn't help but wear another shirt all day Sunday. Lucas was so possessive that he couldn't keep his hands off her the entire time. Whether it was an unexpected graze of his fingers across the back of her thigh as she scrambled eggs, a quick squeeze of her ass while making lunch, or running his hands through her hair as they binge watched American Horror Story after dinner, Lucas was always touching her and she absolutely loved it. 

She was showered in so much affection that she dreaded having to return to campus on Monday. All she wanted was to stay with Lucas, but she had to be realistic. Her scholarships depended on keeping up her grades and if she started skipping classes now she would be too far behind and could risk losing her funding. She definitely couldn't afford to pay for school out of pocket, so she would just have to suck it up and leave the comfort of the penthouse and Lucas's warm bed.

Rebecca reluctantly dressed in her club outfit (she really needed a change of clothes) and met Lucas at the elevator so that he could drive her back to her dorm. She was supposed to be meeting Stacey there and she had to admit that she'd missed her best friend. They weren't used to going very long without seeing one another and she was eager to catch Stacey up on everything that had happened over the weekend. Rebecca wished she had some juicy details to dish, but outside of the steamy night they shared in his office, Lucas had refrained from any other sexual activity the entire weekend. At first, Rebecca thought it was because she had done something wrong, that perhaps he hadn't enjoyed himself after all, but Lucas was quick to assure her that he didn't want to move too fast (he was such a gentleman). He didn't want to pressure her into having sex so early on in their relationship. Rebecca could understand where he was coming from, but she couldn't help feeling like Lucas wouldn't wait long before seeking out another woman. She didn't want to believe that Lucas was the type of man to cheat on her, but when you're someone who's used to getting what you want, there are countless ways to be tempted. Especially when your girlfriend won't put out. A man can only take so much!

Rebecca contemplated this as they sped towards campus. She would have to swallow her pride and give Lucas her virginity. She couldn't risk him losing interest already when they're relationship had barely begun. Maybe if she initiated he would be more accepting of the idea. Rebecca decided that the next time she had a moment alone with him, she would bring it up. Hopefully, if everything went according to plan, Lucas would make love to her.

As they pulled up in front of her building, Rebecca sighed. She really didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. Lucas reached over and grasped her small hand in his much larger one.

He pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles and said, "I know you don't want to go, darling, but I promise I'll see you very soon."

Rebecca looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there. He didn't want her to go either, but absence made the heart grow fonder, right? Besides, he needed to give Rebecca a chance to miss him. If he smothered her now she might try to put some distance between them and Lucas couldn't have that. 

Lucas gave her hand another kiss, "Go on, love. Text me later once you're out of class."

Rebecca nodded in agreement and turned to open the car door. Before she could step out of the car, however, she felt Lucas squeeze her hand tightly. She turned back to look at him in confusion. 

"Don't leave before kissing me goodbye.", Lucas commanded, giving Rebecca a pointed look.

She was momentarily shocked at Lucas's harsh tone, but chalked it up to him not wanting her to leave after having such a great weekend together. At least she knew he shared her same feelings in that regard. Rebecca offered him an apologetic smile and leaned forward to capture his lips. The kiss was chaste, at first, but as she began to pull away, Lucas gripped the nape of her neck to keep their lips connected. He deepened the kiss, tilting his head to gain better access to her mouth. Rebecca moaned softly at the passion she could feel from Lucas and got lost in the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. She wasn't really one for public displays of affection, but she couldn't refuse Lucas when he made her feel so good with his mouth alone.

Eventually, the kiss ended. Lucas added a few soft pecks to her glistening lips for good measure and stared into Rebecca's dazed eyes.

"Be a good girl, Rebecca.", he said, still gripping her neck tightly.

Rebecca stilled at the seriousness of his words. It almost sounded like a threat. She had no intentions of doing anything "bad". She didn't really understand what she'd done to give Lucas the impression that she couldn't be good when he wasn't around.

"I will, Lucas.", she said, her voice shaking with unease. "I'll be good. You can trust me."

Her words brought a smile to Lucas's handsome face and Rebecca relaxed at the sight of it.

"That's good to hear.", he said, finally releasing her from his grip. "Have a good day, love."

Rebecca smiled back and got out of the car. Once she reached the front door she turned back to wave at Lucas as he pulled away from the curb and back onto the street. Their interaction in the car had left her a little uneasy, but she was sure she was overreacting. So what, Lucas was a little possessive? There was nothing wrong with letting a person know how much you cared about them and needing reassurance that they would honor the relationship. Rebecca could even admit that she was a tad bit possessive of Lucas herself. She never made demands outright (she hated confrontation), but she worried over whether he'd be tempted by other women. She was sure they were constantly throwing themselves at him. It wasn't his fault that he was one of the most desirable men in the city. Rebecca just had to make sure she did everything she could to keep him happy. She was so releaved when she finally unlocked the door to her room that she simply collapsed when she reached her bed. She lay there reminiscing about her amazing weekend with Lucas and thought about the busy day ahead of her. She had a few hours before she was to meet Stacey for lunch and her first class of the day was right after. After sleeping in the most comfortable bed she'd ever felt at Lucas's place, her own bed felt small and lumpy in comparison. Either way, exhaustion got the best of her and she ended up falling asleep still wearing the little black dress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebecca had quickly gotten back into the swing of things as the week progressed. She had caught Stacey up on everything that happened with Lucas and her friend was so excited for her (she had literally squealed in the dining hall). Stacey had known all along that Rebecca was a catch and she was glad that she found a guy that recognized how amazing she was. Rebecca was touched that Stacey was so happy for her. Her best friend was always there to support and reassure Rebecca that her prince charming would come and sweep her off her feet one day. She hadn't really believed her then, but now Rebecca could see that Stacey was right. She was currently dating the man of her dreams and he made her life infinitely better. 

It had been a few days since she'd seen Lucas, which sucked, but they kept in touch constantly through text messages and phone calls. Rebecca always made sure to send him a 'good morning' text when she awoke and she always called at night before going to bed. Lucas seemed endeared every time he heard from her and whenever he wasn't busy during the day, he would check in to see how Rebecca's day was going. Rebecca had gotten into the habit of relaying a play-by-play of her day to Lucas on their nightly calls. She talked about her classes, what she ate, who she talked to, and Lucas seemed pleased that she was being so open with him. Rebecca had a feeling he was just trying to make sure she was being "good", but she wasn't worried about it. She'd always been a stickler for the rules and dating Lucas wouldn't be any different. Rebecca had no intentions of going behind Lucas's back (she didn't want to ruin a good thing), but she wasn't completely aware of the extent that Lucas wanted to control her. She found this out the hard way that Friday. 

Rebecca only had one lecture that day, the very one she had with Stacey the same day every week, and she wasn't expecting Lucas to surprise her with a visit. His timing couldn't have been any worse because as he was parked outside her building, ready to text her about his arrival, he saw her come out of the building. She wasn't alone, however. Following behind her was a guy. They were laughing at something together and their body language alluded to a familiarity between the two that Lucas did not like. Rebecca never noticed Lucas's car parked outside, so Lucas decided to follow Rebecca and her "friend" as they walked.

Lucas was seething as he watched them chat amicably while walking deeper into campus. He could only follow for so long (unless he decided to drive through campus on the sidewalk) and soon lost sight of them, but not before he saw the guy place his hand on the small of Rebecca's back intimately as he ushered her inside a building. Lucas had a death grip on his steering wheel and his blood boiled with rage. How dare she allow another man to touch her?!? She was his, damn it! 

Anyone that could see Lucas right now would be absolutely terrified. His eyes were squinted into slits, his nostrils were flared, and he was breathing heavily like a raging bull. He had to reel himself in. He couldn't let his anger consume him or someone might get hurt. He closed his eyes and took some deep, calming breaths as his anger dissipated. He would have to rectify this situation. He couldn't let Rebecca get away with being that close to another man if she was going to be his. Once he had sufficiently calmed down, he drove back to her dorm room and parked in his previous spot to wait. He text Rebecca that he would be by to pick her up in an hour and received an immediate reply that she couldn't wait to see him and she would meet him outside once she left the library. 

Lucas had one hour to decide how to handle the situation. He wanted to wrap his hands around her throat and choke the life out of her, but he couldn't go to that extreme. That would scare her away for sure. He needed to handle this smartly. That didn't mean that he would let her indiscretion slide, however. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebecca was ecstatic when Lucas told her he wanted to spend the weekend with her. It was so sweet of him to surpise her with a visit out of the blue. This time she would be more prepared and pack an overnight bag. She was sure Lucas would want her wearing his clothes again, but she would definitely be bringing her toothbrush and a few pairs of panties. 

When he texted her, she had just walked into the library with her classmate, Greg. Dr. Lipscomb had assigned a group project (they had to come up with a short lesson plan for teaching 3rd grade math) and she wanted to get a headstart. Stacey was supposed to join them as part of their group, but she had another class right after, so she and Greg decided to get started without her. She could always catch her up another time. Before heading to the library, Greg accompanied Rebecca back to her room so she could drop off her books (who wanted to lug those things around all day) and together they walked across campus. Rebecca didn't know Greg that well (he sat in the same row of the lecture hall as she and Stacey), but he seemed nice enough. They chatted about mundane things like the weather and plans they had over Spring break and Rebecca found herself laughing as Greg recounted funny stories of his drunken antics on his trip to Miami the year before. After spending about 45 minutes in the library outlining the project, they ended their session and went their separate ways. Greg didn't mind cutting things short. It was Friday after all and he didn't want to spend the whole day doing homework. 

Rebecca saw Lucas's car parked outside as she walked up to her building. A wide smile spread across her face as she ran up to the passenger side window and knocked to get his attention. Lucas rolled the window down and Rebecca's smile faltered. Lucas looked deeply angry, more like enraged, actually. Maybe he'd had a bad day or something. 

Rebecca swallowed nervously, "Hey, babe. I'm just gonna go grab my things from upstairs and come right back."

She smiled weakly at Lucas, hoping it would lighten the mood some, but she had no such luck.

"Hurry.", he growled through gritted teeth. 

Rebecca shuddered in fear and nodded, hurrying off to her room. She didn't want to anger him further by keeping him waiting. As she threw things into her backpack, she contemplated what could've made Lucas so upset. He hadn't seemed angry when they talked throughout the day. Maybe something happened with work between now and then that contributed to his bad mood. She didn't think she had done anything to upset him. She replied to all of his messages in a timely fashion (she even texted him during her lecture) and she hadn't been rude in any of her responses. Rebecca was really perplexed by his behavior. 

She was back downstairs and in the car in 5 minutes flat and she didn't even have time to buckle her seatbelt before Lucas was speeding off toward his condo. Rebecca sat rigidly in her seat as they sped through the city streets. Lucas was really scaring her now.

"Lucas, can you slow down please? You're scaring me.", she said, hoping her fear would snap him out of it.

The sound of her pathetic voice only served to make him angrier and he turned to her with fury in his eyes. "SHUT UP!", he barked.

Rebecca nearly jumped out of her skin when he yelled, the sound echoing throughout the car. Her eyes watered with tears and she trembled in her seat. What could she possibly have done to deserve that reaction from him? She hadn't done anything wrong, had she? She badly wanted to ask Lucas what was bothering him. Maybe she could help soothe him if he'd just tell her what happened. She peeked at Lucas out the corner of her eye and decided not to utter a word. He had an angry grimace etched on his face and he looked seconds away from snapping again. Rebecca bit her tongue and chose to stay silent. He probably just needed a moment to calm down and pestering him with questions would not help.

They pulled into the carpark in record time and Lucas parked his car haphazardly in his assigned spot. Rebecca didn't dare move as Lucas closed his eyes and took a single deep breath before getting out of the car and slamming the door. Before Rebecca knew it, the passenger door was wrenched open and her bag was snatched from her lap. The tears she'd been holding back during the drive spilled from her eyes and her fear spiked. She did not want to get out of this car, but the decision was made for her when Lucas grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her out of the vehicle. His grip was so tight she was sure it would leave bruises.

"Lucas, you're hurting me.", she whimpered as she struggled to keep up with his long strides. 

Lucas ignored her completely and called the elevator. The doors parted seconds later and he shoved Rebecca inside, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough that she stumbled before catching her footing. Rebecca pressed herself against the wall of the elevator as far away from Lucas as possible. She cradled her throbbing arm and tried her best to massage the pain away. It was already turning purple where he'd grabbed her. She never expected him to be so rough with her, but she had to try to cheer him up. She hated to see him like this and she feared that if he didn't calm down soon, he would continue to take his anger out on her.

"Babe?", she asked meekly. "Just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

Lucas stood across from Rebecca, arms folded across his chest in silence. He was still angry, and violently so. He regretted the way he had grabbed her. Not because he'd hurt her, but because it had left a mark. He didn't want anyone getting suspicious about their relationship.

He cut his eyes at Rebecca when he heard her remarks. "You want to fix it?!?", he seethed. "You can't fix the fact that you're a little slut, can you Rebecca?".

Rebecca stared back at him with eyes as round as saucers. She was shocked that he could even say such a thing. A slut?!? Her?!? She was a virgin for Christ's sake! She had never been with a man the way she'd been with Lucas and there was no one else that could hold a candle to the way she felt about him. She didn't even know what to say to him in that moment. It didn't matter, however, because the elevator dinged and opened up to the place that had given her comfort just a week ago. Now, she felt caged.

Lucas stormed into the suite, throwing his keys harshly into the dish that sat near the elevator doors and tossed Rebecca's backpack on the sofa. Upon exiting the elevator, Rebecca tried to make herself as small as possible. She didn't want his anger directed at her again. Now she knew that it was her fault that he was so angry, but she couldn't think of what she'd done for the life of her. Once they were both inside, Lucas whirled around and backhanded Rebecca across the face. She shrieked, both in shock and pain, as she fell to the floor. Tears poured from her eyes in earnest as she sobbed, cupping a hand to her aching face.

Lucas stood over her menacingly, "I saw you, Rebecca! I saw you come out of your room with another guy as he practically drooled over you! I saw you laughing with him! I saw him touch you!", he screamed.

Rebecca flinched harder at each phrase. She stared up into Lucas's furious face and tried to process everything that just happened. Lucas had hit her. In uncontrolled anger, he had struck her without a second thought. And he was accusing her of cheating with Greg, of all people. Rebecca didn't know what to do. On the one hand, she wanted to explain herself, to reassure Lucas that he had it all wrong. What he saw was not what he thought it was. But on the other hand, she could see why he was so upset. If Rebecca had come to surprise Lucas, only to see him leaving his home with another woman as they laughed together, she would be furious too. Now she understood what had him so angry. He thought Rebecca was sneaking around behind his back. She couldn't let him think that that's what she was doing. She didn't want him to break up with her over a misunderstanding. 

Rebecca continued to cry as she slowly stood up from the floor. She looked pleadingly into Lucas's eyes. "Lucas, you've got to believe me.", she begged. "I would never cheat on you. Please...".

She hesitantly reached out to touch him, wanting to soothe his worries, but he recoiled at her advance. 

"Don't touch me.", he hissed.

Rebecca cried harder, body wracked with sobs. Lucas sneered at her emotional display, "You're only crying now because you got caught.", he said.

Rebecca shook her head vigorously. "No! Lucas you've got it all wrong. Greg is only a friend. He came with me to drop my books off, so we could go to the library. We have a project together.", she pleaded. "That's all it was, I swear!"

Lucas looked on as Rebecca pled her case. Maybe he was blowing this whole thing out of proportion. He didn't think for a second that Rebecca had actually cheated on him. She was too head over heels for him to jeopardize their relationship. But he did think that she'd put herself in a compromising situation. What if this Greg character had made a move on her while they were alone? What if he got the wrong idea because she invited him into her room or thought he had a chance with her because she'd let him touch her? He could not allow Rebecca to open herself up to advances from other men. She was his and his alone! He had to teach her a lesson now or else she would keep attracting the wrong attention.

"Prove it."

Rebecca stopped sobbing abruptly. Lucas was giving her a chance to clear her name? She would do anything to show him how committed she was to their relationship. 

"How?", she said quickly, before he changed his mind. "I'll do anything."

Lucas walked closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her tear stained face. She flinched noticeably when he reached for her, but relaxed soon after at his gentle touch. Lucas used his thumbs to wipe away the few tears that continued to fall.

"Call him, right now, and I want to hear him tell you what you just told me.", he said, staring hard into Rebecca's eyes. 

Rebecca couldn't look away from his piercing gray gaze. This was the perfect opportunity to prove herself. She was not a slut, nor was she a cheater. She nodded her head and ran to her backpack (that Lucas had thrown onto the sectional) to retrieve her phone. She quickly found Greg's contact with trembling fingers and pressed the 'call' icon.

"On speaker!", Lucas barked from across the room.

The boom of his voice made Rebecca jump and she nearly dropped her phone in the process. The sound of ringing echoed through the condo and Rebecca's heart raced in fear of Greg not picking up. On the fifth ring he finally answered, clearly confused by her call.

"Rebecca?", he asked, his voice unsure as it travelled through the room.

"Greg.", she answered in relief. "Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask you something.

She took a tentative look at Lucas. He stood with his back pressed against the island. His arms were folded, much like they'd been in the elevator, and his stare was hard and menacing. 

"Okay, cool. What's up? Is this about the project?", Greg responded, completely unaware of how much his words were saving Rebecca.

"Yes!", she said in excitement. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't leave anything at the library today, like my notes or something.", she added, thinking quick on her feet.

"I'm pretty sure you took everything with you when you left.", Greg answered after a few seconds in thought. "Maybe you accidentally left your notebook in your dorm room when we dropped your stuff off earlier.", he added.

Rebecca could've kissed Greg in that moment (she absolutely would not being doing that!). Greg had quelled all of Lucas's fears and she didn't even have to drag it out of him. She smiled in relief and looked back to Lucas for approval. His face was much less scary now, though some anger still lingered there.

"You're probably right, Greg. Thanks anyway.", she said, wanting to hurry the conversation along so she could get back to fixing things with Lucas.

"No problem, Rebecca. Hey, maybe we can just study in your room or mine next time.", he offered. "That way if one of us forgets something, we'll know exactly where it is."

Rebecca knew he was only trying to help, but he was most definitely not helping her right now. Lucas had just started to calm down and now she could see his anger returning as his face became more and more frightening. 

"NO!", she shouted. "I mean...that's not necessary. I actually prefer the library. The dorms are too small.", she added.

"Yeah, you're right. The library works better for me too.", he said. "Just let me know when you and Stacey want to meet next. I kinda want to get this project over with."

Lucas slowly stalked towards Rebecca and she began trembling all over again. She needed to end this call and NOW!

"Sure thing, Greg. Gotta go. Bye!", she rushed, hanging up before Greg could respond.

By the time she ended the call, Lucas was standing behind her. He grabbed a fistful of her auburn hair and brought her face close to his. Rebecca winced at the strength of his grip and stared unblinking into his eyes.

"You better be lucky that that went well.", he hissed. "Don't let it happen again." 

Rebecca could read the clear threat in his words and she nodded as tears began to fall from her eyes again. She was crying and in pain, but most of all, she was relieved that Lucas hadn't broken up with her. She reached for him again, hoping that this time he didn't rebuff her affection. She could've cried (harder than she already was) when Lucas accepted her touch. He wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace and rubbed down her back soothingly. It amazed him that Rebecca was taking comfort in the arms of the very person that had hurt her, but he was grateful. She had just proven everything he'd suspected about her all along. She craved love and affection so badly that she was unphased by the fact that he'd been physically violent. She was so naive that she'd immediately accepted the blame for his behavior and had begged for forgiveness. There was only one more thing he needed to do to seal the deal. Lucas needed her to give him one more thing.

"Baby, I'll forgive you this time, but I'm not sure I can trust you anymore.", he said.

He felt Rebecca stiffen in his arms as she leaned away from him to look into his face. She looked utterly distraught and broken. Lucas almost smiled at how beautiful her despair was right now. 

Tears were steadily leaking from her hazel eyes and her bottom lip trembled. "Please don't leave me, Lucas.", she begged. "I'll do anything. Please don't break up with me.", she pleaded sweetly.

Lucas wiped her tears again and stroked her hair calmly. "Well...", he paused for dramatic effect, "there is one thing you can do to prove your loyalty."

Rebecca's face brightened at the idea that Lucas was willing to forgive her. She was so relieved that she wouldn't refuse him anything if he asked.

"Name it.", she said with renewed conviction. "I'll do it, whatever it is."

Lucas smiled a sinister grin, "Sleep with me.", he said. "Let me have you in a way no other man has."

Rebecca froze. She didn't know how Lucas knew she was a virgin. She could only assume it was because she was so obviously inexperienced. She wanted to be embarrassed about it, but she didn't care right now. It was the only thing she had to give of any value. Rebecca never imagined that she would be auctioning off her body for any reason, let alone to keep a man. But what choice did she really have? If she wanted to keep Lucas, she had to be willing to prove herself. And what better way to do that than by offering up the one thing that was so precious to her.

"Okay.", she whispered. "You can have it."

He had won.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Unfortunately I'm not as confident in this chapter as I was in the others. Idk why but I just wasn't feeling it. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.
> 
> There is smut in this chapter...actually the whole thing is smut. 
> 
> Please check the tags for updates. I've added a couple but I refuse to mention them here so that nothing is spoiled. Enjoy!

With a firm grip of Rebecca's hair, Lucas dragged her to his bedroom and threw her unceremoniously onto his plush bed. He was truly having a hard time controlling his anger and excitement. He was still upset about the whole situation with Rebecca and that Greg guy, but he was really looking forward to sinking into Rebecca's body over and over again. Sue him for being a little rough with her in the process. It was in his nature, after all. 

Rebecca let out a squeak of surprise when she landed roughly on the bed. Her heart was pounding in fear and apprehension. She had always imagined her first time being sweet and slow. Her lover would gaze into her eyes full of emotion and take her gently. The intimacy would be so overwhelming that neither of them could take it anymore before they both came together in ecstacy. And afterwards they would cuddle as they whispered 'I love you' and fell into a restful slumber. Rebecca could already tell that this would be nothing like her romantic fantasies. Lucas looked like a madman as he loomed over her prone form. She could still see the lingering anger in his gray eyes, swirled with hints of lust. His presence was more terrifying than arousing, but she couldn't let him know that. Rebecca couldn't actually renege on her offer to let him have his way with her. There was no turning back now. Lucas was going to take her virginity.

Lucas must've seen the panic in her eyes because he took a calming breath and stroked his hand down the side of her face (the same side where he'd struck her) to soothe her nerves. "Relax, baby.", he whispered. "I know you're nervous, but I'm going to take such good care of you."

Lucas had every intention of making this good for Rebecca. He didn't want to scar her on her first experience with intercourse. It would sour any future chances he had to truly enjoy her body. Slowly but surely, he would get her used to his sexual preferences until she could take anything he gave her. For now, however, he would make this the most pleasurable experience she'd ever had.

Lucas crawled onto the bed and straddled Rebecca's small waist. His hulking form towered over her as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse. As each button revealed more of her soft flesh, Lucas kissed her skin until the blouse lay completely open exposing her lace bra. Rebecca was speechless as Lucas took in her mostly naked torso. She could see his pupils dilate with lust as he imagined all of the depraved things he wanted to do to her. She wanted to squirm under his scrutiny, but held perfectly still.

After Lucas could see that her breathing was slowed to a more reasonable pace, he unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs, as he gave her thighs the same kisses as he did her chest and stomach until her pants were off. He helped her out of her blouse and that joined her jeans on the floor next to the bed. Her skin was flushed a delicious pink color and was warm to the touch. She was staring at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and she had such a firm grip of his sheets that her knuckles were white. If this was going to be any fun at all, Lucas needed Rebecca to relax. There was nothing worse than fucking a woman who was stiff as a board. 

Rebecca had never been this close to naked in front of anyone before, let alone someone of the opposite sex. She and Stacey had gotten dressed together plenty of times, but she never had someone's eyes linger on her body the way Lucas was doing right now. It made her extremely uncomfortable, but oddly enough, it also made her feel just as beautiful. She had never really thought of herself as attractive. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't anything special either. But the way Lucas was looking at her with so much hunger in his eyes, it made her feel so desired and enticing that she didn't even feel the need to cover herself. She was content to let him drink it all in even as anxiety lingered at the surface of her mind.

"Beautiful.", she heard Lucas whisper as his hands trailed over her ribcage and down to her hips repeatedly. Thank God she actually wore her matching bra and panties today.

"Look at me, sweetheart.", Lucas commanded gently. He waited for Rebecca to return his gaze, "I'm going to make this a night to remember, but you have to do exactly as I say, understand?".

Rebecca nodded as she stared into Lucas's eyes, not that she really had a choice. She had no clue what she was doing, so she had every intention of following his lead. Obviously, she knew how everything worked technically, but she was comfortable leaving all the other details in Lucas's capable hands. Rebecca got the impression that Lucas wouldn't let her have any control in the bedroom anyway, even if she did know what she was doing. 

"Good girl.", he said with his signature smirk and just like before, the words sent an arousing chill down Rebecca's spine. 

She didn't know why, but knowing she had pleased Lucas got her all hot and bothered. Maybe it was the sound of his deep voice or his choice of words. Either way, Rebecca could feel her panties getting damp and she hoped that Lucas kept talking in that way.

Finally, Lucas leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. After the brutality she had experienced earlier, this was a welcomed alternative. His lips were soft and warm against hers and she didn't hesitate to open her mouth to allow his tongue to invade. He swirled his tongue around hers languidly, enjoying the way she let him take control of the kiss. It didn't take long for things to become more urgent, as the kiss turned from sweet to passionate. Lucas gripped the nape of her neck and tilted her head so he could devour her mouth more deeply. Rebecca moaned as she felt Lucas's tongue delve into her mouth, periodically sucking and nibbling at her lips. If Lucas could do nothing else, he was an amazing kisser. With each press of his lips on hers she felt like a bit of her soul was leaving her body. 

The kiss soon slowed until Lucas pulled away completely, staring down into Rebecca's dazed eyes. He slowly ran his hands down her shoulders to her wrists, helping her remove her bra straps along the way. Once they were off, he reached behind her and unclasped the bra, tossing it somewhere behind him. He watched as the chill in the room harden her nipples to peaks and his mouth watered at tge sight. With no hesitation, Lucas gently cupped Rebecca's left breast and laved his tongue across her pebbled nipple. Rebecca's back arched as Lucas's tongue did wicked things to her breasts. She'd never felt anything like this before. Every swipe of his tongue made pleasure pool in her core and she was pretty sure her panties were soaked at this point.

Lucas continued to pay attention to Rebecca's nipples, alternating between lick, sucking, and nibbling on each breast. Rebecca was gasping, moaning, and mewling below him in ecstacy. 

"You're so sensitive, baby.", Lucas said as rolled a spit-slicked nipple between his fingers. "I love hearing all the delicious sounds you make."

Lucas squeezed her nipple just hard enough to be on the right side of painful and Rebecca wailed. His eyes fluttered closed at the noises she made. He reveled in the feeling of bringing her both pain and pleasure. There was nothing like having complete power over a woman's body.

Lucas finally released the sore nub, and dragged his hands down her sides until they reached the waistband of her panties. He had finally reached his prize. He could hardly wait to see what this sweet girl was hiding between her legs. Lucas slowly pulled her wet panties down her thighs. Once they came off, he couldn't help but hold them to his nose and inhale her scent. She smelled divine and he was certain she tasted even better.

Rebecca lay completely bare before Lucas. There was no turning back now. She fought the urge to cover herself and watched in awe as he sniffed her panties. That was by far the oddest and most erotic thing she'd ever witnessed. He seemed obsessed with her scent and for some reason that warmed her heart. Watching him devour her with his eyes and relish the scent of her soiled underwear were clear signs of how strong his feelings were for her. It put her at ease to know that she wasn't the only one with such strong feelings. 

After getting his fill of the aroma of her arousal, Lucas quickly tossed them over his shoulder and devested himself of his t-shirt. He was getting a tad bit impatient with all the foreplay and now that he had Rebecca naked and vulnerable before him, he couldn't wait any longer to have her. His dark blue jeans and briefs soon followed his shirt and he returned to his position hovering over Rebecca's small body.

Rebecca stared wide-eyed at Lucas's nudity. She had assumed he was fit beneath his clothes but she had no idea that he would be rippling with muscles. Every part of him was lean and toned and his muscles flexed under his skin every time he moved. His abs were solid and Rebecca could count each individual muscle. As her eyes travelled lower, they landed on his long, erect cock. She'd almost forgotten how big it was and she swallowed in trepidation. How was that thing supposed to fit inside her?!? There was no way it would fit without splitting her in half!

Before she could work herself up any further, she felt Lucas bend her knees and press her thighs open until they could go no further. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her vagina and her entire body flushed with how vulnerable she was. She could feel the coolness of the air on her wet folds and she closed her eyes tightly, hoping that it would help quell her embarrassment. 

The sight of her pink pussy spread before him nearly stole Lucas's breath. He could feel Rebecca trembling as he held her legs open and took in how wet she was. Her folds were glistening with slick and he could see her pussy clenching as if begging him to touch it.

"You have such a pretty pussy, baby.", he said huskily as he situated himself between her legs. 

"Yeah?", she asked in uncertainty. 

She had never heard someone call a vagina pretty before (she actually thought they looked a little strange) and she didn't know why Lucas seemed to like hers so much, but she was glad he did. How humiliating would it have been for Lucas to be turned off by the sight of her vagina. Rebecca would've been mortified!

"Yes, sweetheart.", he replied, blowing a gentle breath over her wet core and watching her clit jump.

Rebecca gasped as she felt his warm breath between her legs. She had a feeling she knew what was about to happen and she felt equal parts excitement and unease. Lucas was about to put his mouth on the dirtiest part of her body and he seemed genuinely thrilled at the idea. She guessed it was no different from the blowjob she'd given him, but she couldn't help but feel like this was a little more salacious.

"I'm going to taste you now.", he warned and before Rebecca could prepare herself, she felt Lucas's warm tongue lick a stripe from her dripping hole up to her clit.

Rebecca saw stars and she was pretty sure she'd let out the loudest moan ever.

"Mmmm, baby.", Lucas moaned as he lapped at her cunt. "Your pussy tastes so sweet."

Rebecca was a trembling, moaning mess as Lucas assaulted her senses with pleasure. She felt him hold open her cunt, much like he'd done a week ago, as he used his tongue to flick her clit. Rebecca keened as her body began to quake. This felt even better than his fingers and she didn't think she could take much more of his tongue before she fell apart.

"You like that, baby?", he asked, enjoying the sweet sounds she was emitting. "You like it when I lick your clit?"

Rebecca was too far gone to answer. She was barely comprehending what Lucas was saying. She really didn't care what he said as long as he didn't stop. Lucas had other ideas, however. He liked his women vocal in bed. It let him know how good he was making them feel. 

Lucas stopped his assault on her clit abruptly, "I can't hear you, baby. Tell me how good I'm making you feel or I'll stop."

Rebecca could've cried when Lucas stopped moving his tongue. She was so close to cumming and black spots were dancing in her vision, her eyes were clenched so tightly. 

"Yes, I like it!", she wailed. "Please, don't stop."

Lucas smiled evilly as he resumed his attention on her clit. This time he slowly licked it with the flat of his tongue. It still felt amazing, but it wasn't nearly as intense. He knew Rebecca had been close and he wanted to build her back up to orgasm gradually. While she was distracted by his mouth on her clit, Lucas gently massaged her opening with his finger. He knew that it would be a tight fit and he needed her to get used to the feeling of having something inside her. 

Rebecca was so focused on taking her pleasure from Lucas's tongue that she didn't notice his finger until it entered her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at Lucas between her legs. Lucas slowly slipped his middle finger into her dripping pussy and moaned at how tight and warm she was. He stared up into her eyes as he pressed the pad of his finger against the spongy spot just inside her cunt. Rebecca whimpered, a trickle of wetness leaking around his finger with every pump.

"That's the spot, right there, isn't it baby?", he asked as he pumped his finger inside of her, dragging it across her g-spot each time.

Rebecca nodded vigorously, "Yes, right there!", she said, voice trembling in ecstasy. 

She was growing closer and closer to the edge. Rebecca knew that the intensity of her orgasm would far surpass the one she had before. The pleasure from Lucas's mouth was heightened by his finger hitting that spot inside of her and she felt like she could cry, it felt so good.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard for me." Lucas said, adding another finger inside her.

The stretch of two fingers was slightly uncomfortable at first, but Rebecca loved the feeling of fullnes it gave her. She also loved that Lucas's fingers could reach deeper inside her, giving him better acces to that spot that made her legs tremble. 

Once Lucas got a second finger inside, he doubled his efforts to bring her over the edge. He sped up the pace of his fingers, wrapped his lips around her swollen clit, and suckled gently. Rebecca screamed in pleasure and tightened her thighs around his head to keep to him in place. He continued to suckle and pump his fingers until he felt her walls start to clench tightly around him. It only took a few more pumps for Rebecca to explode. Her back arched, her pussy gushed and clenched rhythmically, and she repeated the word 'yes' in a mantra. She orgasmed so long and hard that Lucas's wrist began to cramp, but he refused to let up until she collapsed on the bed in a heap.

Lucas gently eased his fingers from her core. Her legs were still trembling slightly and every now and then her body would contract with aftershocks. Lucas kissed his way up her body, from her thighs, to her mound, to her stomach. He pressed his lips to her ribs and gave an open-mouthed peck to each breast. By the time he reached her mouth she was still shaking and staring dazedly at the ceiling. Lucas cradled her face in his hands, drawing her attention to him, and pressed gentle kisses to her forehead, cheeks, and finally her lips. 

Rebecca returned the kiss eagerly, her mind still wrapped up in the pleasure Lucas had given her. Her feelings were so strong for him in that moment that his physical abuse was the furthest thing from her mind. She was sure that Lucas didn't really mean to hit her. He was just so angry about her indiscretion that he couldn't help himself. Besides, Rebecca could forgive him of anything if this is how he treated her afterwards. 

Lucas kept his kisses chaste as Rebecca returned to the land of the living. Now that he had given her pleasure, it was time to return the favor.

"I'm going to fuck you now, sweetheart.", he whispered as he ground his hard cock into Rebecca's hip. "I want to feel you come on my cock like you did on my fingers."

Lucas knew just what to say to make Rebecca's skin tingle. Initially, she was terrified of what it would be like to have him inside her, but the moment she thought about what his fingers had done, the fear was replaced with anticipation. If his fingers could make her feel that good, then how good would his cock make her feel?

She soon found out when he positioned himself above her and began to drag his member through the slickness of her cunt. Rebecca was still sensitive from her orgasm just moments ago and her body jolted with each swipe of his cock through her folds. She whimpered and held onto Lucas's strong shoulders for dear life as the feeling of his flesh on hers made her shake.

"I love how wet you get for me.", he said as he lined himself up to her entrance. "I need you to relax, baby. This might hurt a little."

Lucas pressed the tip of his cock into Rebecca and her mouth fell open in a silent scream at the immense pressure and pain. This was nothing like his fingers! Not only did it hurt far more than she expected, but he wasn't wearing any protection.

Rebecca looked at him with teary, fearful eyes, "Lucas,", she pleaded, "you're not wearing a condom and I'm not on the pill."

This revelation gave Lucas pause. He knew he was clean (he got tested on a regular basis) and he hadn't had unprotected sex with any of the slags that he brought home from his club. He also knew, for a fact, that Rebecca was clean, being a virgin and all. Catching some ungodly disease was the least of his concerns. What he pondered was what it would mean if Rebecca got pregnant. He had no intentions of having children at this stage of his life, but everything about his relationship with Rebecca was moving quickly. From the moment he saw her, he knew she would be his in every sense of the word and that included being the mother of his future children. There was no guarantee that he would impregnate her this soon anyway. Besides, he was already inside her. It was too late to turn back now.

He stroked her hair lovingly as he waited for her to adjust to his size, "Shhhh, love.", he soothed. "You're mine and I want there to be nothing between us. You probably won't get pregnant this time, but you will have my children someday.", he said, sliding a little more of his length into her warm center.

Rebecca's eyes bulged at his words and the feeling of his penetration. Lucas wanted to have children with her in the future?!? That must mean she had proven herself worthy by giving him her virginity. If he could see a future with Rebecca in it, then all was truly forgiven. She felt so much love for him in that moment that she momentarily forgot about the pain she was feeling as Lucas gradually filled her to the brim.

When he was finally fully sheathed inside her, he felt like he was in heaven. She was so tight and wet and warm, he didn't think he would last long at all. He had to make it last, though. He had not finished teaching Rebecca her lesson. Lucas had purposely lulled her into a false sense of security. He frazzled her defenses with his skilled tongue and made her feel adored and now he would punish her for going behind his back. After giving her a second to adjust, he slid out of her until only the tip was left and then rammed himself deeply inside her.

Rebecca let out a true scream this time and Lucas used his hand to muffle her pain. Tears leaked from her eyes as she stared into his face in betrayal.

"I may have forgiven you, my love, but I have not forgotten.", he stated with another harsh thrust of his hips.

Rebecca tried to use her arms to push him away, but it was no use. He was far too heavy and she was much too weak. 

Rebecca cried in pain, "I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry.", she whimpered pitifully. 

Lucas gave her a few more hard thrusts for good measure and then eased up his assault on her body. 

"I know you are, darling, but I can't let you think you can get away with such poor behavior.", he said. "No woman of mine will even think about whoring herself out to other men. Do I make myself clear?", he added firmly as he squeezed Rebecca's jaw in a tight grip.

"Yes!", she cried. "I'll be good, Lucas. Please, you're hurting me."

Lucas gave her trembling lips in a sweet kiss, "I'm glad we have an understanding."

Now that his punishment was over, he could focus on making them both feel good. This was supposed to be enjoyable after all. He slid his grip from Rebecca's face to her neck, looser this time so he wouldn't choke her, and began to thrust tenderly. Lucas was well aware that he wasn't a small man and that Rebecca was likely a bit sore. Her arousal had already dwindled from the pain, so she wasn't nearly as wet as before. Lucas wasn't worried, though. He knew exactly what buttons to push to bring her back to the height of pleasure. 

It didn't take long for her eyes to get that dazed look and her walls to become slick again. Lucas's thrusts were powerful, but not painful, and he was sure to aim for her sweet spot with every snap of his hips. Pretty soon, Rebecca was clawing at his back (he was sure she was leaving marks) and moaning his name prettily. He was approaching orgasm rapidly and he wanted to bring her over the edge with him. Lucas released her neck, grabbing her hips instead, and drove his cock deep into her with increased speed. He was pounding so fast and hard that Rebecca had to keep her head from crashing into the headboard.

The sound of her moans grew loud and desperate as Lucas fucked her. Her skin was moist with sweat and her legs were pinned around his waist in a vice grip.

"I'm so close, baby.", Lucas panted. "Your fucking pussy feels so fucking good around my cock."

Rebecca wailed as he whispered dirty things into her ear. "You like that, huh? You like to hear my filthy mouth while I fuck you?".

The question was clearly rhetorical, but Rebecca nodded anyway, for fear that Lucas would stop if she didn't answer.

"Whose fucking pussy is this, baby?", Lucas questioned, reaching a hand between them to rub her clit.

Rebecca's eyes rolled into her head and she sobbed as pleasure assaulted her senses. "Yours, Lucas!", she whined.

"Damn right, it is.", he answered. "Now, cum for me, baby. Cum on my cock."

As if on command, Rebecca came so hard she could've sworn she blacked out for a minute. Her entire body thrummed in bliss as she convulsed through her second orgasm. Lucas continued to fuck into her and as her orgasm hit, the clenching of her cunt nearly sucking the cum right out of him. He grunted atop her as his cock spasmed with spurt after spurt of his semen shooting into her core.

"Fuck yeah, baby.", he moaned. "You're such a good girl cumming on my cock like that."

He continued to languidly sink into her wet heat as he milked himself inside her. Lucas had to admit that her virgin pussy was far better than he thought it would be. Her inexperience didn't matter, in this case. He was the one with all the control, all the power. All Rebecca needed was for him to take care of her and by the distant, fucked out look in her eyes right now, he'd done a thorough job of that.

Lucas slid his softening cock out of her cunt and watched as his cum dribbled out of her a little. It was a sight that ignited his possessive instincts almost instantly. He had claimed her mind, body, and soul all in one night. He had had his way with her from the moment she got into his car all the way up until she lay beneath him screaming in ecstasy. He'd beat her and choked her. He owned her pussy and her pleasure. Everything about this night solidified what he already knew...he was made for this and she was made for him.

Lucas wasn't the type of man to cuddle after sex. He would much rather get his rocks off and kick the woman out of his home, but tonight was different. Tonight, as he looked down into the dilated pupils of his girl, he knew that there was no turning back for either of them. He would never let her go and she would never leave him. 

Lucas pressed a loving kiss to her hair as he rolled onto his side, bringing Rebecca's body into his embrace. He was a sweaty mess and so was she, but he needed to hold her right now. He had never had such a visceral reaction to fucking someone and the intense emotion he was feeling caught him off guard. They lay in silence for mintues in post-coital bliss until Lucas spoke the only words he's never said to anyone but his own mother.

"I love you, Rebecca.", he proclaimed.

At the sound of the words she had never heard from another man (not even her own father), Rebecca nearly cried. She had just given all of herself to someone and she didn't regret it one bit. Yes, things started off roughly (no pun intended), but clearly Lucas cared for her deeply. He even told her he loved her after to taking her virginity. 

Rebecca used the last of her strength to wrap her small arms around his muscular torso. She pressed a small kiss to his chest, where her head was resting, and whispered the words she never thought she would say to anyone besides her own mother.

"I love you too, Lucas."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I took a much longer break than I meant to. For some reason the words wouldn't flow as easily as they had in previous chapters. Either way, I couldn't leave you guys hanging for much longer.
> 
> Tags have been updated! Stay safe and enjoy!

Hours later, Rebecca woke to a comfortable, but empty, bed. The black silk sheets were tangled around her thighs and her arms were wrapped around a plush pillow. It was by far some of the best sleep she'd gotten in a while, mainly because she was exhausted from the intimate moment she shared with Lucas hours before. Rebecca wasn't sure what she expected to feel like after losing her virginity. Perhaps she should feel older or wiser, somehow. In actuality, she didn't feel any different, just sore. Lucas had gotten quite rough with her in the throes of passion.

Once she had awakened and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she realized she was all alone. A pit of disappointment settled in her stomach. She didn't want to seem needy, but it would've been nice to wake up to Lucas still holding her in his embrace. She wouldn't let herself dwell on his absence. One, because she was too happy to taint this moment with negativity and two, because she really needed to pee.

She gingerly peeled the sheets from her skin and climbed out of bed. Her body ached all over. Rebecca never knew that sex could put such a toll on your muscles. She was able to make it to the master bathroom, albeit very slowly, where she sank on the cool toilet seat to relieve herself. Now that she was fully awake, she wondered where Lucas had snuck off to. Rebecca wasn't sure of the hour, but, since Lucas had picked her up in the late afternoon, she could only assume it was well into the evening. He probably had to go into work at the club. Friday was one of the biggest nights in the city, after all. Anyone who wanted to wind down after a long work week would be out and about tonight. Instead of harping on the fact that he'd left her in such a vulnerable state, she decided to be grateful that he trusted her in his home on her own.

Rebecca finished her business and carefully wiped. She winced at how tender her flesh was and was momentarily panicked at the sight of specks of blood on the tissue. That's another thing people failed to mention about having sex: the pain. It had eventually been a very enjoyable experience, but God did it hurt at first. She flushed and went to wash her hands in the porcelain sink. Upon glancing in the mirror, Rebecca nearly had a heart attack. She could barely recognize herself in the state she was in. 

There was a visible bruise across her cheek where Lucas had backhanded her. It was a nasty bluish purple color, slightly swollen, and tender to the touch. Her eyes traveled down to her neck where she could see print marks from Lucas's firm grip that held her down while he penetrated her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered how much agony that had been. The rest of her looked pretty normal, aside from some small bruises on her hips. How could she walk out in public looking like this? Bruising this severe would take weeks to heal and that was time she didn't have. Rebecca could get away with hiding in Lucas's penthouse for the weekend, but she had classes on Monday. She couldn't possibly face the world in this condition.

Rebecca quickly averted her gaze before she could upset herself any further and retreated back into the bedroom. She found one of Lucas's old college t-shirts, threw it on, and traipsed into the kitchen in search of something to eat. The tile floors were ice cold as she stood inside the open refrigerator trying to decide if it was worth it to cook something. Maybe she could surprise Lucas with a nice dinner when he got home. She checked the microwave clock. It was just after 9 PM, so Lucas wouldn't be home for another 5 hours at least. She decided she would make due with an apple and a bag of BBQ chips until it was time to start cooking.

With her snacks and a bottle of water in hand, Rebecca reclined on the comfy sectional and turned on the flat screen. There wasn't much on tv on a Friday night, so she decided to mindlessly binge watch a Lifetime movie marathon. From the corner of her eye she caught sight a folded piece of paper sitting precariously under a decorative candle. Rebecca carefully extracted and unfolded the paper.

'Rebecca, 

I didn't want to wake you before heading to work so I've left this note instead. Feel free to make yourself at home while I'm away for the night. I should return around 3 AM. Hopefully you wont miss me too much. See you soon, sweetheart. 

Love,

Lucas'

Rebecca couldn't help the grin of pure happiness that spread across her face, nor the warmth that filled her heart as she read his words. It was really sweet of Lucas to leave a note and it truly showed just how much he cared about her. She was a little upset he would be gone for so long and he was right, she would miss him dearly while he was away. Rebecca knew she couldn't keep an eye on him 24/7, but it would give her peace of mind to know that he wasn't entertaining other women. Part of running a nightclub meant flirting with women to keep business booming and that fact caused dread to stir in her gut. 

Worries or no, there wasn't much Rebecca could do about it. That club was Lucas's livelihood. It's what allowed him to afford all the nice things he had and if Rebecca stuck around long enough, she would get to have nice things too. She would just have to swallow her pride and let Lucas handle his business. Besides, she knew that she could trust him. If he was so livid at the simple thought of Rebecca cheating that he resorted to hitting her, then he wouldn't turn around and do the same thing. 

As Rebecca continued to stare at the TV, she couldn't tell if she even believed her own words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonight was a big night for Lucas. Initially, he thought about staying in bed with Rebecca all night, maybe go for another round or two, but he had some important business to handle at the club. The Don wanted to spread his reach to other parts of the state. Right now, he had a stronghold on downtown, the upper east side, and parts of the west, but he could do more damage if he could get business in the surrounding suburbs. Soccer moms liked to get high too, apparently. 

Currently, Lucas sat comfortably in a leather armchair in the basement of the club, where most of his unsavory business was handled. Across from him was the Don and three of his men, each of whom ran his operation in a specific part of the city, along with a few muscle men for security. They were discussing where and how they would be trickling their product into new neighborhoods. Although Lucas wasn't an official member of the mafia, he had the respect of Don Colombo because of his working relationship with his father. Lucas's dad was the mafia's go-to guy for legal advice. He couldn't actually represent any of them in court (he worked for the city, after all), but he was always consulted by the Don's personal attorney.

Two girls in skimpy lingerie outfits walked around the room, each holding a tray of substances, a mixture of alcohol and cocaine. That's another part of Lucas's business that he dabbled in. Prostitutes were a hot commodity among the city's elite and Lucas would allow a few girls to work out of his club each night. They got to rub elbows with the rich and famous and he got a cut of the profits from the woman who "managed" them for turning a blind a eye and being discrete. 

One of the girls approached him donning red lace and a lecherous smile. "Want a bump, Mr. Payne?", she asked, her voice dripping with naughty intentions. 

Lucas grinned back sexily. He slid his hand up the back of her thigh to grip her exposed ass. He guided the girl to his lap, carefully, so as not to waste any product, and snorted the offered line. Lucas's eyes fluttered closed as he allowed the substance to course through his system. He wasn't an addict by any means, but that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy a hit every now and then. While the drug took effect, Lucas continued to caress the beauty before him. He dragged his fingers gently up her arm, across her shoulder and collarbone, and down between her ample bosoms. He brushed across her left breast, circled her nipple a few times until it hardened, and finally rested his hand atop her upper thigh. 

The woman was panting lightly as she enjoyed his ministrations. Lucas got a rush from watching her react to his touch alone and he was very tempted to go further. In the back of his mind, thoughts of Rebecca lingered, however. She was such a sweet girl and he'd be a complete hypocrite if he indulged in another woman's body after becoming enraged at the mere thought of her with someone else. But, let's make something very clear. Lucas had never been the type to "settle down". He was controlled by his impulses and attractive women just so happened to be his weakness. 

Lucas reached for the woman's face and brought her so close he could feel her breath on his lips. He lingered there, letting the anticipation build, "Stay behind once us men are done handling business.", he said. 

The woman accepted his dismissal and Lucas gave a light smack to her naked ass cheek as she went to tend to the other gentlemen. He needed to keep his wits about him. He couldn't afford to get high and drunk off his ass if he was going to take care of things with Don Colombo and fuck around with a woman without getting caught.

Lucas took a sip of his signature Scotch and tuned back into the conversation taking place in front of him. Apparently, Leo, one of Don's men that managed the upper east side, had a relationship with a stay-at-home mom in a neighboring suburb. Her husband spent way too much time traveling for work and with a little flirting on his part, she began to warm up to him. They'd already fucked a few times and he got her to try coke for the first time last winter. The woman was so gullible that she agreed to get a few of her girlfriends to try the drug as well and 'BOOM' the whole PTA was taking hits at the neighborhood Christmas party. 

The Don was pleased with this development, but a few moms on the block wasnt enough. He needed a larger market. "Any of these moms have older kids in high school or college?", Lucas asked.

The question caught the Don off guard. He hated being interrupted but he'd allow it if the idea was good enough. Leo thought about it for a moment and turned his attention to Lucas, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, one mom, Carrie, has a deadbeat son that just dropped out after his second year at univerity. Why?"

Lucas took another gulp of his amber drink, "That's perfect. Make friends with the kid, offer him a "job" peddling your product, tell him to keep his fucking mouth shut, and everyone is happy. You make your money and build your clientele and mommy dearest thinks her failure of a kid is actually doing something with his life."

The room was momentarily quieted by stunned silence. As the clock ticked on the far wall, Lucas grew more and more nervous. Maybe he shouldn't have inserted himself into Don Colombo's business. He may not take well to some outsider giving his two cents when it wasn't warranted. Lucas had little to worry about though, because seconds later the Don burst into raucous laughter. Everyone in the room stood stock still in surprise. The Don was a cruel man. Getting him to crack a smile was nearly impossible unless you were his wife or his daughter.

Don Colombo rose from his seat to approach Lucas. "You're one smart motherfucker, Luke.", he exclaimed, patting Lucas on the cheek jovially. "Get the boy to spread word around town, he'll make a shit ton of money and so will we!". Lucas let out a nervous chuckle and accepted the praise. 

"Take notes, Leo. Butter up that boy and get this operation in motion. I want a full update in one month's time.", Colombo stated, returning to his chair and puffing on his cigar.

Leo gave Lucas a scathing look and gave his focus to the Don. "Yes sir, Colombo. I'll get right on it.", he said.

Lucas didn't want to ruffle any feathers or sever any potential future business ties by making an enemy of Leonardo. "No hard feelings, Leo. I'm just trying to help.", he said with a placating shrug. "How about I send you home with a bottle of your choice of liquor and one of these fine woman. On the house, of course.", he offered. 

The scowl on Leo's face immediately disappeared at the sound of free booze and pussy. "Thanks, Luke.", he said with a heavy accent. "I'm gonna take you up on that."

Lucas gave a mental sigh of relief and tipped his glass to Leo. The other gentlemen hung around finishing drinks, sniffing blow, and smoking cigars before they departed for the night. Around 2AM, when the basement lounge was empty, and Lucas was left alone with his lady of the night, he messaged Rebecca to let her know he'd be home soon. It would only take him about 15 minutes to drive home at this hour. In the mean time, he was going to enjoy the mouth of the beautiful girl kneeling before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebecca set the last dish on the small dining room table, a bowl of green beans. Digging through the fridge turned out to be more of a task than she anticipated, but she found some vegetables and chicken breasts to make for dinner. Some left over restaurant mac-n-cheese that she'd warmed in the microwave completed the meal. To make the scene even more romantic she found some candle sticks abandoned in a kitchen drawer and lit them, along with the few that sat upon the coffee table.

Lucas had text her about an hour ago to say he'd be home by now and she couldn't wait to see the surprise on his face. Who didn't like a home cooked meal and a warm embrace when they came home?

Rebecca heard the elevator chime as it arrived and her heartrate sky rocketed at the thought of being with Lucas again. She scurried over to the doors to wait as they opened. Lucas came stalking out of the elevator, swaying slightly like he'd had a few drinks. He probably did, seeing as though he was the owner of a nightclub and all. He walked into the living room, without greeting Rebecca, and loosened his tie before collapsing on the sectional. 

Rebecca was momentarily bummed that Lucas wasn't as excited to see her as she was to see him, but she swallowed her disappointment and approached him anyway. 

"Hey, babe. How was work?", she asked, massaging her hands down his pecs as he reclined on the sofa. 

Lucas gave a tired sigh and peeked up at his girl. He gave her a sweet kiss to the forehead, "It was great. Got some important things done and satisfied some very important business partners.", he replied.

Rebecca smiled, broadly, "That's amazing. I hope you're hungry because I made dinner."

Lucas groaned. It was already after 3AM and he was exhausted. It was sweet of Rebecca to do something so nice for him, but he was barely keeping his eyes open. He removed his tie and started to unbutton his shirt as he reluctantly made his way to the dining area. He may as well get some food in his system so he didn't risk a killer hangover later.

Rebecca followed behind him like a lost puppy. Something was off about Lucas and it wasn't exhaustion. He seemed distant and not nearly as affectionate as she thought he'd be after being away from her all night. Rebecca decided to ignore her instincts and be as helpful as possible. There was no need to add even more stress to his plate with her inane concerns. 

She caught up with Lucas just before he could reach the table, "Here, let me help you with that.", she said as she slid his tie from his neck began to unbutton the remaining buttons on his white dress shirt.

Rebecca could completely understand needing to get out of your clothes after a long day. There was something about shedding your work attire that brought a sense of relief and relaxation when you were home. She untucked his shirt from his pants and blushed as he allowed her to unbuckle his belt. 

"Thanks, sweetheart. You're a godsend.", he said, giving her a chaste peck on the lips before sitting at the table and digging into his meal.

Rebecca's skin heated even further at his praise. She was pretty sure she looked like a beet in that moment. She retreated to the bedroom to put his clothes away while Lucas started eating. It wasn't until she was hanging his shirt on an empty hanger that she noticed a stain near the bottom. At first she assumed Lucas had spilled a bit of alcohol on himself, but after further inspection she realized it was makeup. It was a muddy tan color with flecks of black, probably foundation and mascara. That coupled with the fact that the shirt smelled much sweeter than his usual spicy cologne let Rebecca know that some woman had been all over Lucas tonight. And if the position of the stain was anything to go by, the woman had been suspiciously close to Lucas's nether regions. 

Rebecca's breaths quickened and her bottom lip trembled. She quickly covered her mouth to stifle her sobs. How could he?!? Hours after she gave him her virginity he was out getting sucked off by some woman! With the shirt still clutched in her grasp Rebecca crumpled to the floor and cried her heart out. They hadn't even been together for that long and already her heart was broken. What had she done to deserve this? Was she not good enough? What did that other woman have that she didn't? 

Rebecca didn't know how long she sat there with tears running down her face, but it had to have been a while because Lucas stormed into the room looking for her.

"Rebecca, what are you doing in here? It can't possibly take that long to put some clothes away.", he said.

Lucas paused just inside the doorway of his bedroom and stared at the crying girl that sat on the floor near the closet. He frowned in confusion. What the fuck was she upset about now? He was the one who had to deal with her bullshit earlier and then work for hours after so she could lounge around all day in luxury. He didn't want to let his temper get the best of him, but he was tired and his fuse was short. Not to mention, he was still feeling the effects of the few lines of coke he'd snorted with that girl before she sucked his cock. Realization dawned on Lucas once he saw what Rebecca was holding. Son of a bitch! He had tried to be careful, but apparently that dumb bitch got makeup on his shirt. It wouldn't be the first time he'd gotten a little enthusiastic while fucking a girl's throat. He normally he would just send the clothes to be dry cleaned without a second thought, but obviously he didn't forsee Rebecca finding it before that could happen. 

Rebecca sat there, staring up into the face of the man she loved, waiting for him to offer an explanation. She wanted him to tell her that it wasn't what she thought, that there was a very good reason why there was makeup on his shirt and it had nothing to do with him cheating on her. But the longer the silence stretched the angrier Rebecca became. Lucas just stood there without a care in the world as if getting caught meant nothing, as if he didn't care that Rebecca was heartbroken. 

Rebecca swiftly stood, threw the godforsaken shirt to the ground, stormed over to Lucas and slapped him across the face so hard his head snapped to the side.

"How could you, Lucas?!?", she screamed. "After you fucking beat me for entertaining Greg, this is the shit you pull?!?".

Lucas was shocked at the strength of her strike. He honestly didn't think she had it in her. And Lucas was right, Rebecca had never let her temper consume her. She was normally a quiet, mellow soul, but Lucas had brought out the beast in her. Rebecca had never been this angry in her entire life and she couldn't help but take it out on the very person that caused her pain. Lucas understood her anger. He was a fucking hypocrite, for sure, but he was the man in this relationship and he'd be damned if he let Rebecca get away with putting her hands on him.

In the blink of an eye he had Rebecca pinned to the wall by her throat. The impact from her head hitting plaster had her dizzy and the lack of oxygen wasn't helping.

"Don't you fucking dare raise your hand to me.", he said menacingly. "You are not in control here, Rebecca. I am!", he added, squeezing her throat tightly for emphasis. 

Rebecca struggled against his grip as her vision blurred. She tried her best to pry his hands from her neck, but her efforts were futile. If he didn't let go soon she would black out. Lucas could see the panic in her eyes as her conciousness began to wane. He took mercy on her and let her fall unceremoniously to floor. Rebecca heaved and coughed as she tried to breathe oxygen back into her body. Her torment wasn't over, however, because once she was breathing normally, she was sent crashing to the ground by a smack to her face. Luckily, it wasn't the side that was already bruised, if you can call being hit by your boyfriend lucky at all.

Lucas was trembling with rage, now. Rebecca was really testing his patience, which was admittedly already thin.

"Stop fucking crying, Rebecca!", he yelled as he yanked her head back by her auburn hair. "Maybe if you were halfway decent at sucking cock, I wouldn't have to get someone else to do it."

Tears streamed out of Rebecca's eyes from the pain in her face, throat, and heart. He was right. The few times she'd tried to suck him off, Lucas had been wholly unsatisfied. She couldn't fit half of his cock in her mouth without gagging, she couldn't keep her teeth from scraping his skin, she didn't have the wrist motion to keep him hard. She was an absolute failure all around. If only she was good enough, Lucas wouldn't have to look elsewhere for sexual satisfaction. If she was going to keep her relationship afloat, she had to do better.

Rebecca looked tearfully into Lucas's eyes, "I want to be good for you, Lucas.", she cried. "I don't want you to sleep with other women."

Lucas wanted to roll his eyes at how ridiculous she was being. All he did was let a woman suck him off. It wasn't like he fucked her or anything. But of course, Rebecca wouldn't see it that way.

"I know you do, darling, but if you can't keep me satisfied, then I have no choice. I do have needs, you know.", Lucas replied.

Rebecca continued to sob as Lucas did his best to comfort her. He gathered her in his arms and stroked her hair soothingly. She was truly a beautiful, pathetic mess. There was something about watching tears run down her bruised face that got Lucas hard in his pants. Maybe he saw power in how much she feared him. Or maybe it was how easy she was to manipulate. Once again Lucas was at fault, but Rebecca was taking the blame. Each time he got away with brutalizing her or hurting her emotionally, his ego grew. As long as he was able to control her, Rebecca would continue to fall prey to his abuse.

Lucas scooped Rebecca up from the floor bridal style and gently lay her on the bed. "I know I shouldn't have let that girl touch me, sweetheart. I'm so sorry I hurt you.", he lied. "Let me make it up to you, baby.", he said as he removed his oversized t-shirt from her small frame. 

She was completely naked beneath his shirt besides her panties. Lucas placed soft kisses along her abdomen as he fondled her breasts. Rebecca's sniffles soon became moans as Lucas caressed her body. She wasn't sure how she felt about having sex with Lucas again after discovering his infidelity, but she was worried that refusing him would only push him into someone else's arms.

Rebecca couldn't help but voice her concerns before they became too wrapped up in pleasure. "Lucas?", she asked. He paused at the sound of his name, turning his focus to Rebecca's tear stained face. "Do you still love me?".

She was worried that he didn't value her the same way he had before cheating. She was scared that if she continued to fall short he would eventually give up on her and their relationship. Why stick it out with Rebecca if there were plenty of other women that could satisfy him?

Lucas peeled her panties off before answering, "Of course I do, baby. Just make sure you do everything I want and I will always love you."

Rebecca released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and relinquished herself to Lucas's touch. If all she needed to do to please him was do what he wanted, then she would. How hard could it be to let the man of her dreams take care of her? She could have the life she always wanted as long as she made him happy. The pain and heartache wouldn't matter in the long run, if Lucas gave her a life of luxury. There'd be no more worries about bills and making ends meet. There'd be no more scraping to get by. If she was good, Lucas would never leave her. 

Rebecca resigned herself to Lucas's control of her heart and body that night. She didn't know it then, but soon Lucas's obsession with her would change Rebecca's life forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been far too long! I know where I want the story to go but putting the words on paper is much harder than I thought. I'm getting through it the best I can. 
> 
> I don't care if only a few ppl are following the story. I don't want to let you down. Please know that all mistakes are my own and you are more than welcome to correct/alert me if you find any. 
> 
> No warnings this time besides some threatening behavior that doesn't amount to anything. And also, Miranda Parker is a character that will become more involved in the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rebecca awoke so sore the next morning she didn't think she could function. Between her legs ached from the rough sex she had last night and her face felt severely swollen. If it felt this bad, she was sure it looked even worse. There were even bruises on her wrists from where Lucas gripped her as he fucked into her. She was so conflicted about how she felt in this moment. Sometimes Lucas made her feel so loved her heart could burst. He would cuddle her while they watched TV or have breakfast waiting when she woke up or kiss her until she was breathless for no reason at all. But other times, she was terrified of him. Lucas could be down right brutal if he got angry enough, by evidence of the state of her battered face. Deep down, Rebecca knew that it wasn't healthy to stay in a relationship like this, but what choice did she have? She had someone that loved her and was willing to take care of her every need as long as she made him happy. Isn't that how relationships were supposed to work?

She gingerly crawled out of bed, relieved herself, and crept into the open living area in search of Lucas. It was kind of early on a Saturday morning, so she expected Lucas to be home. She was met with a cold, empty space, however. Once again she was filled with disappointment at being alone after Lucas enjoyed her body, but she swallowed it down. Yesterday he had business to take care of. Maybe today was no different. She was only able to sulk for a few more minutes before she heard the ding of the elevator. 

Rebecca turned to greet Lucas as he sauntered into the kitchen with a black bag in hand. Initially, he was surprised to see Rebecca out of bed. He was hoping she would still be asleep so he could surprise her. But what really shocked him was her face. He had no idea that he could do so much damage. Not only was there a healing bruise on the left side, but now her right eye was blacked and her right cheek was so swollen that her face appeared lopsided. He would almost feel sorry for her if he didn't feel justified in his actions and wasn't sporting his own red mark across the face from her hand. They stood there, staring at each other in uncertainty, both waiting for the other to react. 

Lucas cleared his throat, "I bought you something.", he said placing the little bag on the kitchen island. 

Rebecca's eyes flickered to the bag and back to Lucas's face. He looked so contrite (probably because she looked fucking terrible) and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"That was very sweet of you, babe.", she said, giving him a quick kiss to the cheek. "Can I open it?"

Rebecca was quite excited, especially since she wasn't used to getting gifts outside of birthdays and holidays. She almost forgot about the stiffness in her face...almost.

Lucas smiled broadly and stroked his hands through her hair as she stared up at him adoringly. How easily she forgot about his transgressions and all he had to do was spend a little money.

"Of course, sweetheart.", he said as he tucked a few auburn strands behind her ear. He kissed her lightly on her forehead.

Rebecca eagerly tore into the bag, pulling an amused chuckle from Lucas, until she came upon a long, black box. She knew what a box like this held. It was clearly jewelry of some sort, maybe a necklace or bracelet. Rebecca carefully pried open the velvet case and gasped at the beautiful, sparkly tennis bracelet held inside. She was so overwhelmed that tears sprang to her eyes. No one had ever given her such a thoughtful gift. Clearly, Lucas was apologetic about their argument the night before and thought that something shiny and expensive would soften her heart. He was right.

"Do you like it?", he asked, obviously knowing the answer based on her awestruck expression. 

Rebecca could do nothing but nod silently as she carefully took the bracelet from the case and passed it to Lucas to put it on her wrist.

"It's beautiful, Lucas.", she whispered, voice full of emotion as he clasped the bracelet around her delicate wrist. 

It was a 14 carat white gold bracelet inset with round diamonds all around. It had to cost a small fortune. Rebecca couldn't stop staring at it. Only someone that cared about you deeply would even think of spending so much money on a whim.

"I love it, Lucas!", she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much".

Lucas returned her embrace and kissed her hair, "You're welcome, darling. Now, let's do something about that face of yours".

He went to the freezer and wrapped a few ice cubes in a dish towel. He guided her to the couch and gently pressed the makeshift ice pack to her swollen cheek. Rebecca hissed at the initial pain and cold, but eventually relaxed in relief. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you like this, Rebecca.", Lucas said as he moved the cold towel to her eye. "You just make me so angry sometimes I can't help myself. Why do you have to push me, sweetheart?"

Rebecca contemplated his words for a moment. Push him? She didn't think she'd done anything to warrant him beating her this way. I mean, she did slap him pretty hard and she had screamed in his face. Maybe if she had been able to control herself, he wouldn't have flown off the handle. Or maybe if he hadn't cheated she wouldn't have been angry in the first place. Rebecca continued to stare into Lucas's face with her good eye as he took care of her. Her brow creased in confusion. She wanted to be able to voice her opinion, but she was afraid he wouldn't like what she had to say.

Rebecca took a shuddering breath, "Y-you slept with another woman, Lucas. How d-did you think I would react?"

She averted her gaze from his once the words left her mouth. She knew that he wouldn't take kindly to her defiance, but she was hoping that her abused face would be enough to deter him from hitting her again. Lucas tensed. He knew that her logic was sound. He would've done far worse had the roles been reversed. That didn't mean he would let her get away with questioning him, though. Lucas needed to snuff out her will anytime it arose.

He used his free hand to grasp her throat, not enough to cut off her oxygen, but enough to threaten harm. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across the front of her neck and he felt her gulp with anxiety as her breathing increased. 

"Who's in control here, Rebecca?", he asked in a serious tone, his grey eyes piercing into her hazel ones.

Rebecca knew she had to tread carefully. "You are.", she whispered as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Good girl.", Lucas said. "And who has given you such a wonderful life so far? A lavish apartment, nice gifts, expensive cars, who has given you access to all those things, Rebecca?", he asked as he increased the pressure on her neck slightly.

Rebecca blinked rapidly, willing the tears not to fall, to no avail. "Y-you have, Lucas.", she said in a barely audible voice as she began to tremble in fear.

"That's right, sweetheart.", he said as he tightened his grip on her throat even more. "And I can just as easily take it away."

Rebecca held in a sob as she nodded in agreement. Lucas was right. She got to have access to all these wonderful things because he allowed her to. In the blink of an eye, he had the power to send her packing, back to her miserable, uninteresting life with little money and no affection. Did she really want that? Did she want to go back to being no one? Right now she was Lucas Payne's girlfriend, a position coveted by many as far as she knew. If she could just smooth out these early bumps in the relationship, perhaps she could be Lucas Payne's wife. Maybe then, she wouldn't have to worry about being no one ever again. 

Lucas released his grip on her neck to place a soft kiss on her forhead and continued to care for her battered face.

"I'm sorry, Lucas.", Rebecca said, attempting to wipe some of the fallen tears from her sore face. "You're right. I don't know what came over me."

Lucas graced her with his most sincere smile. "I'm glad we have an understanding, my love.", he said, placing the now soaking towel on the coffee table and pulling Rebecca into an embrace. "I know this whole relationship thing is new to you, but you have nothing to worry about. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

As Rebecca sat there listening to Lucas's strong heartbeat while he rubbed her back soothingly, she couldn't help but question whether that was a good thing or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most of Saturday was spent lounging around the house. Lucas did step away from quality time with Rebecca to handle some business in his home office, though. He had some phone calls to take, arrangements to be made, and meetings to schedule. Most of this was coordinated with his club manager, Miranda, who begrudgingly handled many of his dealings outside of the business. She just so happened to be the daughter of a longtime family friend (their fathers went to college together) and he was quite fond of her in a strictly platonic, sisterly kind of way. She was shrewd, trustworthy, and best of all, discrete so Lucas had no problem delegating her to take care of his side operation if he was unable to do so himself. One thing he did instruct her to do was reconstruct Rebecca's entire wardrobe. This task may seem ornery, but as the girlfriend of the most eligible bachelor in the city, she had to look the part. 

Miranda had been part of this lifestyle for long enough to know the importance of image. She had also been around Lucas long enough to know that any woman he was dating was in for a world of trouble. But Lucas's personal life was none of her concern. As long as he handled business and paid her on time she couldn't care less about what girl he brought home. It was peculiar, though, that he was putting so much effort into this particular girl. She had seen countless women stumble out of his apartment debauched and heartbroken because of Lucas, so it surprised her that he was willing to spend tens of thousands of dollars on a girl that he actually intended to be with long term. She wasn't sure what magic fairy dust this new girl had, but it might be good for Lucas to settle down. This way she wouldn't have to worry about him catching some ungodly disease. 

It wasn't until Sunday afternoon that Miranda came bustling into the penthouse with racks of dresses, boxes of shoes, and so many bags that Rebecca wasn't sure there were enough days in a year to wear it all. Rebecca was initially startled that another woman had the audacity to just waltz into Lucas's home unannounced and clearly with her own keycard. Jealousy brewed in Rebecca's gut because this woman was absolutely stunning and she was sure that Lucas and her had some sort of history.

It just so happened that Rebecca was getting a glass of water at the time that Miranda arrived. Lucas was in the shower and she had just woken up herself, so she was still dressed in her silk pajamas, which consisted of a spaghetti strap tank and matching shorts. 

Miranda must've read the look on her face because she offered her a knowing smirk. "Don't worry your pretty little head, doll. I wouldn't touch Lucas with a 10-foot pole."

Rebecca nearly coughed up her water, as a result, and couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "Oh n-n-no....I just...", she stuttered. 

Miranda chuckled endearingly at her folly and waved her off. "Like I said, no worries. Lucas is like the much older, way more annoying, big brother I never asked for.", she said with a bubbly smile. 

Rebecca wanted to dislike her, she really did, but she seemed so nice and genuine she couldn't help but feel at ease around her. She hadn't even mentioned the bruises on her face. While that should've been troubling, Rebecca would rather ignore it completely. No one wanted to be reminded that they looked like they'd been in a boxing match. And if Miranda was like a little sister, then she was probably well aware of Lucas's temper.

Speaking of the devil (no pun intended), Lucas came traipsing into the living room in nothing but sweatpants, while drying his wet hair with a towel that very moment.

"Ugh! Put a fucking shirt on!", Miranda exclaimed in mock disgust.

Lucas pauses momentarily, surprised that someone other than Rebecca is there, "That's no way to talk to your boss, now is it?", he says, playfully throwing his wet towel at Miranda.

She dodges it expertly, "Like I give a shit, Lucas.", she says with an eye roll. "I've brought a handpicked wardrobe for your leading lady, as you've requested."

Rebecca stood back awkwardly as she witnessed their easy banter. Now that she was sure there was nothing romantic between the two of them, you would think she'd feel at ease. However, it was clear that Lucas could be warm and friendly with everyone accept her. Why didn't he smile at her like that? How come they could joke so freely? Rebecca would be on the floor if she even dared speak to Lucas that way. She swallowed down her irritation and decided to focus on the positives, like the beautiful clothes that Lucas had purchased for her. If she didn't have anything else, at least he wasn't buying Miranda expensive gifts.

Every designer brand she could think of (and some she'd never heard of) was laid before her. There were Prada bags, Louboutin shoes, Burberry jackets, Gucci dresses, business attire by Hermès (wasn't that a Greek god?), and the most beautiful embellished gowns she'd ever seen by someone named Elie Saab. And let's not even mention the the jewelry, both classic, everyday-wear and costume. Rebecca had never seen anything like this in her life! She didn't even own a pair of expensive jeans (there were a few of those thrown in the mix too). The closest she could get was a hand-me-down pair of Levi's her mother picked up from a flee market a few years ago.

Rebecca was truly overwhelmed by Lucas's generosity. She didn't care what she had to endure, if this is what her life would be like from now on, then it was worth it.

"Is this all for me?", she asked in awe, running her hand across the delicate fabrics. 

Lucas wrapped his arms around her lovingly and kissed her hair. Miranda looked on in astonishment. He wasn't normally affectionate, at all. She hadn't seen him hug or kiss anyone in public except his mother.

"Well, darling, this is what it's like to be Lucas Payne's girlfriend. You've got to look the part.", he said with a trademark smirk.

Rebecca knew that she needed some help in the fashion department. Not only did she own nothing remotely appropriate for the high profile lifestyle of a socialite, but she wouldn't even know what to buy if she had the money.

"I really appreciate this!", Rebecca said, beaming at Lucas and Miranda.

"Well don't just stand there. Let's try it all on!", Miranda said, clapping her hands in excitement. She was an only child and didn't have many friends that were part of the "business" her father tended to conduct. So what if she endulged in having some girl time with Rebecca. They both deserved it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebecca spent hours trying on every item of clothing in every combination imaginable. She didn't know whether to be annoyed that they had to put so much work into making her look perfect or endeared that they cared enough to make her fit the mold. After Lucas and Miranda picked out the items that were deemed acceptable, the girls went into Lucas's humongous bathroom to practice makeup while he handled some paperwork.

Besides the usual mascara and lip gloss, Rebecca had no clue how to do makeup. Normally she left that to Stacey (she really needed to text her before she started to worry). Miranda started out with teaching Rebecca about matching foundation for different seasons, contouring, highlighting, concealing, subtle versus intense smokey eye looks, when to wear what lipsticks, when to wear false lashes or to simply use mascara. It was a shit ton of information (Rebecca didn't usually swear, but this was fucking ridiculous). 

"Don't worry. I'm only a phone call away if you need some advice.", Miranda offered as she instructed Rebecca on the perfect way to wing her eyeliner. "Women involved with men in this line of work have to stick together and grow a back bone."

Rebecca knew she was inadvertently referring to the state of her face, but didn't want to acknowledge what she had allowed to happen. They had already gone over how to effectively cover bruising with makeup and Rebecca was being gifted all the products she would need to accomplish any look she desired. Rebecca also caught onto the fact that the club wasn't the only business that Lucas had going on. She may not be the brightest lightbulb in the box, but she knew how to connect the dots. Lucas's income wasn't solely based on the profits of the club he owned. Clearly, he had some side dealings, which were obviously illegal, that helped fund his lavish lifestyle. 

Miranda knew all too well what she was thinking. "I know Lucas isn't the easiest man to deal with.", she said, placing the beauty sponge back in its case and focusing all her attention on Rebecca. "But if you want this life,", she said, gesturing to the luxury surrounding them, "you have to pick your battles. Some things you'll have to deal with and others, you have to put your foot down. Figure out which moments are which and you can have everything you've ever wanted."

Rebecca soaked up all of this knowledge as she contemplated her future with Lucas. She knew for sure that she wanted to be with him because she loved him. She also knew that part of the reason she loved Lucas was because of what he could provide for her. Miranda had only confirmed what Rebecca had already suspected: if she wanted to be part of Lucas's life, she had to accept the good with the bad. She wasn't exactly sure what "business" she needed to consider outside of the club, but she now had an inside woman to guide her. She knew that she'd have to lean on Miranda's expertise in order to navigate her new life. What she didn't know was how difficult this new life would be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter folks! The tags have been updated, so check those out before reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rebecca was, effectively, screwed. She was currently in the en suite, having a meltdown in the mirror. Makeup was strewn everywhere, including on her face. She had followed Miranda's instructions to the tea. Color correction, concealer, setting powder, she had tried everything. But no matter how much product she caked on her face, she could still see the faint discoloration of bruises on her cheeks and eye. Rebecca wasn't sure if it was the bright bathroom lighting or not, but she didn't want to risk leaving the house only for someone to notice what she was hiding beneath the makeup. 

Not only was she struggling to cover up evidence of Lucas's abuse (the worst of it was still a deep purple color), but it was currently Monday, which meant Rebecca only had a few hours to figure this out or she would be forced to miss class. She hadn't missed a single class this semester because she wanted to remain in good academic standing with the university and keep her scholarship. How many more classes would she have to miss because Lucas got carried away? What would happen if she lost her scholarship? 

Rebecca was trying her best not to breakdown in tears, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. She really needed to talk to Lucas. She had to plead with him to be more careful. Rebecca knew that he had trouble controlling his temper, but if he was going to take his anger out on her, then he had to avoid putting bruises where people could see. She couldn't spend the rest of her life cooped up in his penthouse apartment. She dreaded even having to bring this up in the first place. She shouldn't have to beg her boyfriend not to hit her in the face, but this was her life now. Powerful men were hard to control. 

She tiptoed back into the bedroom and crawled into bed. It was nearly 10AM and Lucas was still sleeping peacefully. Rebecca gathered her bearings and shook Lucas awake. He mumbled in annoyance at being awoken and reluctantly opened his eyes to find the panicked face of his girlfriend staring back at him. What did she want now?!?

"Lucas?", she whispered, waiting for him to acknowledge he was listening. He just blinked at her in irritation until she took the hint and continued. 

"I don't know what to do.", she said. "I have class today and I can't get my makeup right. Everyone will see."

Initially, he was confused about why he should care about her fucking makeup to begin with, but then he realized that he couldn't afford for anyone else to know what they got up to. Lucas didn't want outsiders snooping in their business and messing with Rebecca's head. He would have to be more careful about how he punished her. Especially if she was going to be seen with him publicly on a regular basis.

"Skip class until the bruising heals.", he responded tersely. "And maybe next time you will think twice about pissing me off."

Rebecca was dumbfounded by his response. Skip class until her face healed? With how severe her injuries were, who knew how long that would take. At this rate she would be missing an entire week of material. Not to mention Stacey would bombard her with questions about where she was and why she hadn't shown up to any lectures.

"But my scholarship, Lucas!", she said in near hysterics. "If I miss too many classes I won't get a good grade and I'll lose my funding!

She made a good point, Lucas thought. He knew that she couldn't afford to pay for school out of pocket. Lucas could be nice and offer to pay for her schooling, but he had a much better idea. 

"So what, Rebecca?", he stated. "It's not like you need to go to school. Just forget about university and let me take care of you."

Lucas knew he was being manipulative, but that was the whole point. He had unknowingly sped up his plans to make Rebecca completely dependent on him. He knew she was determined to use her education to build a better life for herself, but that was before she met him. Lucas knew her upbringing was meager, to put it nicely, and her family had very little to offer financially. Rebecca wanted a degree so that she could have a stable career and economic success. He planned to eventually convince her to give up her pipedream in favor of letting him take care of her every need. She would be so much easier to control if she had no means to escape him. Unintentionally, her dilemma presented him with the perfect opportunity to float the idea around.

Lucas watched as her expression morphed from shock, to worry, to fear. He could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. This was a test to see just how committed Rebecca was to building a life with him. If Lucas could actually read minds, he would've been spot on. While the idea of living in the lap of luxury was very appealing, Rebecca knew that leaving her education behind would be the nail in the coffin on her freedom. If she agreed to miss class and let her scholarship fall through she would be committing herself completely to Lucas. On the flipside, if she refused and insisted on going to class despite the state of her face, she would be sending a clear signal. She would be potentially exposing Lucas's abusive tendencies and she would be rejecting his generous offer to make her part of his life. She would essentially be saying that she didn't trust him and Rebecca knew there would be dire consequences to admitting that fact.

She swallowed thickly before asking, "Are you asking me to drop out?", in a barely audible whisper. She had to be absolutely sure she was hearing him correctly. Any misunderstanding on her part could be the difference between being in a relationship and going back to being a miserable, lonely girl with little to nothing going for herself. 

Lucas knew she was on the verge of agreeing. He could see the cogs turning in her little brain: accept, and live the life you've always wanted but never thought you could have, or refuse, and lose everything. She was just on the edge of being exactly where he wanted her, right on the precipice of surrendering to him. He only needed to give her a little push.

Before she could think too hard about the cons of giving up on her education, Lucas crowded her body, forcing her to lie back onto the mattress, as he towered above her. He slid his hand up her leg, teasing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He could feel the goosebumps rise on her skin the closer he got to her womanhood. He could see her breasts rise and fall as her breath quickened. He was successfully distracting her from talking herself out of surrendering to him. 

"Don't I take such good care of you already, baby?", he asked as his hand finally reached her core. 

Rebecca gasped as she felt Lucas's hand press against her panties. He had been so good to her, so far. Yes, they had had a few bad arguments, but he bought her that beautiful bracelet and all those expensive clothes. Clearly, he was capable of giving her everything she needed. 

Rebecca nodded, "Yes, Lucas.", she said, eyes already glazing over as she anticipated what he was about to do to her.

Lucas smirked at her answer, knowing his ministrations were working. He slowly began to rub his palm over her mound, watching as Rebecca's eyes fluttered shut and she moaned in pleasure.

"I buy you nice things and I make you feel good.", he said, continuing to rub her pussy in slow circles. "Don't I make you feel good, baby?"

Lucas wanted to tease her until she was begging him to let her come. He wanted to see her ruined beneath him. The farther he could push her boundaries, the easier it would be to get her to do whatever he wanted. He pulled down both straps of her silk teddy to reveal her perky breasts and pert nipples. As he kept teasing her pussy, he took her right nipple into his mouth and suckled gently. Lucas could feel the moisture collect in her panties as he continued to suck and nibble her breasts. Her back was arched amd her mouth hung open in silent ecstacy.

"Imagine what your life would be like.", he spoke in a hushed whisper. "No worries. No stress. Just you and me."

He rolled a reddened nippled between his fingers as he spoke, drawing a pained whimper from the trembling girl beneath him. He knew she was getting frustrated. He was keeping her right on the edge of pleasure. Just enough to keep her wanting more, but not nearly enough to reach her climax.

Rebecca was overwhelmed with need. She knew that she shouldn't let Lucas distract her like this, but what was a girl to do when a man could play her body like a fiddle. Lucas knew all the right things to say, all the right spots to touch, all the right buttons to push that clouded Rebecca's judgement with pleasure. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she knew this was intentional, but as the intense sensation built between her legs and traveled up her spine she began to care less and less.

"Please...", she begged, unaware of whether she was asking for more or less.

Lucas ended his assault on her sore nipples and kissed his way down her body. He knew she was wound so tight he only needed the right amount of pressure to make her snap. He placed wet kisses on her mound, pushing her legs up and out so that her pussy was spread before him. He could feel the muscles trembling in her thighs as she anticipated what his mouth was going to do to her. Lucas blew his warm breath lightly over her glistening folds and relished in the hitch of her breath at such little stimulation. 

"No one will make you feel like I do, Rebecca. No one will do for you what I will.", he said as he pushed back the lips of her wet pussy to expose her throbbing clit.

Rebecca was so needy she could feel her core pulsing as Lucas stared at the most intimate part of her body. She could feel faint gusts of breath at her entrance because of how close his face was to her womanhood. She was practically holding her breath waiting for him to do something, anything to release the tension that resonated just below her bellybutton. 

"Please...", she whispered again, and this time she knew exactly what she was pleading for. She wanted Lucas to use his tongue on her and she wanted it now!

Lucas could sense that she was at the point of breaking and it was right where he wanted her. With a devilish smirk on his face, he dragged the very tip of his tongue from her seeping hole to her throbbing clit. Rebecca nearly screamed, it felt so good. Lucas knew she wasn't far from orgasm, but he refused to let her off so easily. He continued to lazily drag the point of his tongue up and down her slit, ending with a flick of his tongue on her clit. Rebecca moaned each time he focused on her sensitive button, legs shaking uncontrollably with how intense the pleasure was.

"You don't need school, sweetheart. All you need is me.", Lucas affirmed. "I am everything you'll ever want."

Lucas continued to lap at her pussy as he spoke the words she needed to hear. He was asserting everything Rebecca had already thought. She wasn't going to find a man better than Lucas, abuse or not. She'd seen her mother deal with the same thing for so many years and she was happy for the most part. She put up with her father's verbal assaults and belittling because of love and he didn't have nearly as much money as Lucas. Clearly, if she wanted to have a better life, she would need to endure whatever came along with it. On top of all that, she wasn't sure she could trust that anyone else would make her fall apart the way Lucas did.

"No more school, Lucas...just, please...", she begged, grasping for dear life at Lucas's hair. She could feel herself nearing the edge. She couldn't let him stop before she fell into bliss.

Lucas rewarded her response by suckling her clit, ripping a pleasured sob from Rebecca's lips.

"Yes! Yes...don't stop...please...", she pleaded. 

Lucas kept suckling, occasionally flicking with his tongue. She was so close, he could feel it in the way her thighs quaked and her moans became higher pitched. Lucas knew she was on the precipice of conceding to everything he wanted. He just needed to press one more button.

Lucas released her clit from the suction of his lips and stuck his pointer and middle finger into Rebecca's mouth, nearly shoving them down her throat. She welcomed them into her mouth immediately, too enraptured in what Lucas was doing to her pussy to refuse his assault. Once the digits were wet enough, he removed them from her mouth and shoved them into her dripping wet entrance. She was so wet that Lucas could hear the squelch of her juices as he pumped his fingers in and out of her hole. Once she was used to the stretch of him, Lucas pressed deep into her core until he reached the spot he knew would drive her over the edge. Lucas massaged the pads of his fingers over her g-spot with precision and felt the gush of her wetness as he stimulated her walls.

"You belong to me, baby.", he said. "I am your everything. You will need nothing and no one, but me."

Rebecca tried...she really did...to focus on what he was saying, but all she could feel was Lucas's fingers in her pussy and her impending orgasm within reach.

"Y-you...everything...n-no more sc-school...I'm gonna cum, Lucas...", she babbled.

Lucas smirked evilly at her words, "Cum for me, baby."

He rammed his fingers into her spot so hard Rebecca saw stars and she came with a scream and a squirt of juice so intensley it hit Lucas on the chin. He kept at it though, fingering her g-spot and suckling her clit until the spasms in her walls slowed. Lucas kept fingering her for good measure, watching her quake in overstimulation as he worked her body beyond its limits.

"Too much...no more...", she pled, trying futilely to push Lucas's head and fingers away from her womanhood. 

Lucas refused to relent, however. He kept working her clit, even as he slowed the assault on the spongy spot inside her wet pussy.

Rebecca wanted to cry, the pained pleasure was so good. Lucas had never pushed her limits so far. Sometimes he would stimulate her after orgasm, but never for this long. Her first climax was so intense she didn't think she could take another one, but she could feel the inkling of one approaching. 

Lucas had plenty of experiences pushing a woman beyond the point of no return. He knew that some women could take much more than others. Some women were in severe pain after just one orgasm and some could come one after another. He wasn't quite sure which Rebecca was, but he was determined to find out and now was the perfect time to test it out. She was already begging so prettily for him to stop, but he could tell that the line between pleasure and pain hadn't been crossed just yet. She was still moaning and crying out every time he sunk his fingers into her. All he needed to do was push her a bit further, press her limits a bit more, and he knew he would have her exactly where he wanted her.

"Tell me what I want to hear, Rebecca.", he insisted. "You're going to quit school, right?"

At those words he jammed his fingers upward. It was boarding on excruciating for Rebecca if the wail she let loose was anything to go by. 

"Yes!", she exclaimed. "Yes, I-I'll qu-quit!"

After agreeing, Rebecca thought Lucas would relent. Her muscles were spasming with exhaustion, her skin was tingling all over, and her consciousness was blurry. Her senses were so overwhelmed that it felt like her brain was stuffed with cotton. She could barely string together any coherent thoughts, let alone realize what she was being asked to do. Rebecca didn't care what she had to say. All she wanted was for Lucas to stop. Whether it ended in her climax or not, was irrelevant. She wasn't sure she could take much more before she passed out.

Lucas could see her eyes losing focus and her body growing more limp. He could tell that she had reached her limits but he refused to stop until he wrenched another orgasm from her. Her pussy was still dripping steadily and he could feel her walls clench his fingers tightly every time they slid deep inside her.

"That's my good girl.", Lucas said, as he spread Rebecca's folds to assault her clit again. "Now cum for me again, baby."

It only took a few flicks of his tongue and strokes of his finger before Rebecca snapped. Her back arched so far it looked painful and her body shook uncontrollably. Her pussy gushed again, soaking the sheets and Lucas's face. Her orgasm was so intense she couldn't even utter a sound. It wasn't long before Rebecca collapsed on the bed in a heap. She had completely blacked out in ecstasy. 

Lucas used his clean hand to wipe the moisture from his chin and slowly withdrew his fingers from Rebecca's body. He sat back on his knees, admiring the debauched girl sprawled across his bed. He couldn't help the sense of immense pride he felt that he could make her feel so good to the point of passing out from pleasure. Not only was he the best fuck of her life, but he was now her everything. 

Lucas reached into his breifs to free his aching cock. He had completely ignored his own pleasure in favor of breaking Rebecca's will, but now that that was done, he needed some relief. He crawled up Rebecca's body until his knees were on either side of her chest and used the leftover wetness on his hand to stroke himself. There was something about seeing her limp and unaware that really did it for Lucas and his movements quickly sped up as he drew closer to cumming. He grabbed a handful of her hair to adjust head so that Rebecca's face was just below the tip of his cock. He rubbed the swollen head of his dick across her lips leaving a glistening trail of precome behind. Lucas could feel his knees tremble slightly as his orgasm approached. Rebecca was totally at his mercy. She was so vulnerable, so defenseless right now and it gave Lucas ultimate power over her. It wasn't long before he was cumming, hard, shooting streaks of his load across her face.

As the sticky warmth splattered her skin, Rebecca came to. She wasn't sure what was happening because her mind was still cloudy, but she could feel a firm hand in her hair and something wet on her cheek. By the time Lucas was done milking his cock, Rebecca's eyes were fluttering open. She could see Lucas towering over her with his softening cock hanging just above her mouth and she immediately knew what the wetness on her face was. She didn't know how to feel about Lucas taking advantage of her while she was unaware, but there was little she could do about it now. Plus, she was almost positive refusing his sexual advances would not end well for her.

As she lay there, trying to get her bearings, it dawned on her that she had agreed to give up everything while in the throes of passion. She couldn't go back on her word now, but how was she going to explain this to Stacey? To her parents? As Rebecca pondered her predicament, she felt something damp drag across her face and neck. Lucas must've gotten a towel to help clean her up. She must've looked a right mess, covered in cum and her own juices. She could feel the sheets sticking uncomfortably to the backs of her thighs (gross!). In spite of how badly she needed a shower, Rebecca couldn't find it in herself to care. Not just because her body had yet to recover from two of the most powerful orgasms of her life, but because everything had changed. Rebecca realized now that going to school and getting an education wasn't just about her future career, but her future as an independent person. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that as long as she had school Lucas couldn't control her completely. He would have to give her some amount of freedom to leave the house, to interact with other people, to make her own decisions as long as she had obligations outside of their relationship. But now, she didn't have anything, except him. And it was all her fault.

As her predicament weighed heavily on her mind, Rebecca felt a muscled arm wrap around her waste and soft lips press to her forehead. The gesture should've made her feel safe and loved, but all she could feel was a sense of impending doom. As a single tear escaped her eye, all Rebecca could think was one thing: she was trapped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! I know I took a loooong break, but traveling takes a lot out of you. For those who celebrated, I hope you had an amazing Thanksgiving holiday :).
> 
> Now that I'm back to updating, I'll be posting once per week. I don't have a particular day that I plan on adding a new chapter, but there will be new content no later than Friday of each week, as long as an emergency doesn't arise. Feel free to flood me with comments if I'm gone too long ;).
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been nearly two weeks since Stacey had seen Rebecca. She had missed both of the Monday and Friday lectures they shared and every single one of her calls was ignored. The only reason she even knew Rebecca was alive was because she responded to a few of her texts. Her messages were always vague and sometimes the conversation would end aburptly for no apparent reason. It was an understatement to say that Stacey was worried. Stacey wasn't sure what was going on with her friend, but she knew that it had something to do with Lucas. 

Stacey hadn't seen him since the night they met at his club, but she knew Rebecca was spending increasing amounts of time with him. She would go days without hearing from her and she had even waited outside her dorm during her free time, hoping she could catch a glimpse of Rebecca returning to campus. She'd had no luck so far. In fact, Stacey was currently sitting in the hall outside of Rebecca's room. She knew it was farfetched, but she still held out hope that Rebecca would show her face at some point. 

After sitting on the hard tiled floor for about an hour and a half, she was ready to call it a night, when she heard the click-clack of heels on the floor. Stacey peered down the hall only to see none other than Rebecca Charles sauntering towards her. She was dressed impeccably, in a designer blouse and skirt. And were those Ray Ban sunglasses?!?

Stacey saw Rebecca pause in shock once she noticed her sitting outside her door, but she quickly gathered herself and continued her approach. Stacey was so relieved to see her that she nearly crushed Rebecca in a bear hug once she was close enough.

"Oh my god! Rebecca, where have you been?", she exclaimed in a rush. "I've been worried sick...you've missed class...you don't pick up my calls...I've barely seen you!"

Rebecca was visibly nervous about her interaction with Stacey. Usually she'd be over the moon to see her best friend, but she wasn't sure she was ready to answer her barrage of questions. Rebecca hated lying, especially to someone she cared about dearly, but all she could think about was the threatening conversation she'd had with Lucas just before leaving the penthouse. Lucas thought it necessary to "remind" her what would happen if she stepped out of line. That meant no boys and no one could know what he'd done...or else. Rebecca didn't want to find out what the "or else" part entailed.

Stacey finally released her punishing embrace and stood back to get a good look at Rebecca. Not only was she well-dressed, but she was wearing makeup that made her look stunning. Stacey couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face at the sight of her friend looking so refined. It would appear that dating someone of Lucas's status had had a positive effect on Rebecca's appearance and confidence. 

"It's good to see you too, Stacey.", Rebecca finally responded with clear emotion in her hazel eyes. 

Luckily, the bruising on her face had healed significantly, otherwise this would be a much different reunion. Rebecca had no doubt in her mind that if Stacey even suspected that Lucas was abusive, she'd have no problem giving him a piece of her mind. She unlocked the door to her old room and stood in the doorway reminiscing about all of the fond memories she made there. All the times she and Stacey had study sessions that turned into movie nights. All the times they tried on countless outfits before going to a campus party. All the times they were drunk off their asses, laughing uncontrollably about something that probably wasn't even that funny.

Rebecca's eyes brinmed with tears as the realization hit her that everything would be different now. She couldn't come back to this life, even if she wanted to. She was Lucas's now. It was time to move on. The only reason she was even here was because she'd already disenrolled from the university and there were a few personal belongings that she left behind that Lucas let her come get. In a few days someone would come by and clean out the room for another student. It would be as if she was never even there.

Rebecca allowed herself another moment to gather her whits and then she began to load her personal affects into the oversized Kate Spade bag she was carrying. She could feel Stacey's presence behind her and she knew that the curly haired girl would inevitably try to dig some information out of her.

"What are you doing, Rebecca?", Stacey asked, confusion etched on her face. "You just got back. You can't be leaving already!"

Rebecca ignored her friend and continued to stuff things in her bag: family photos, her laptop, some extra underwear and bras. Rebecca couldn't bare to look at Stacey, let alone answer her. She knew she would break down if she did.

Stacey was completely caught off guard by Rebecca's cold demeanor. Rebecca was the sweetest girl she knew. It was so unlike her to be so rude.

"Rebecca, talk to me.", Stacey pleaded. "Tell me what's going on."

Stacey reached out, grabbing Rebecca by the shoulder, and forcibly turned the girl to face her. Rebecca noticably flinched and the look of pure fear in Rebecca's eyes caught Stacey by surprise and she immediately dropped her hand in shock. Rebecca quickly schooled her face into an expression of relief and averted her gaze.

"Sorry...", she stammered. "You just scared me a little, that's all."

Stacey shook her head in disbelief. She may not be a detective, but she could read Rebecca like a book. The girl was clearly spooked by something (or someone) and it wasn't because Stacey had surprised her. Something else was going on and she was certain it had something to do with why Rebecca had been MIA for the past couple of weeks. 

"Rebecca something is wrong.", Stacey said in a soft, soothing voice. She didn't want to startle Rebecca any more than she already had. "You're not acting like yourself."

Rebecca's breath quickened as she stared back at her friend, wanting so badly to spill her guts. She wanted to collapse and cry and scream that she was scared, she was hurt, she was trapped. Rebecca wanted to escape back to her old life, the normal life she was living before the bruises and the beatings. But...

Rebecca couldn't forget about how much she loved Lucas. She couldn't leave him behind. She couldn't leave behind her new life. She had everything she had ever dreamed of: a gorgeous boyfriend, a gorgeous home, gorgeous things. Rebecca may not own anything, but she could claim those things as her own for as long as she was with Lucas. She had resigned herself to compromising her physical and emotional health for material things and she was going to stick to her guns. Rebecca would embrace her new life wholeheartedly. She had no other choice at this point.

"Everything is fine, Stacey", she said, pasting on a plastic smile. "There's nothing for you to worry about."

Rebecca knew her smile didn't reach her eyes and that her reassurance was fake, but she couldn't risk Stacey finding out about what she's had to endure. Rebecca did a quick once over of the room. There were still quite a few things she was leaving behind, but it was pointless to bring any of it with her since Lucas was bound to buy her new things anyway. After making sure everything of importance was stuffed in her designer bag, she placed the dorm key on the wooden dresser and turned to leave the room for good.

Stacey was left bewildered. Whomever this person was, she was not the Rebecca that Stacey had grown to know and love. This Rebecca seemed secretive and superficial, two things that her old friend never was. Stacey watched as Rebecca headed for the door, clearly intending to leave everything behind if the key on the dresser was anything to go by. 

"Where are going now?", Stacey asked, feeling exasperated. "Rebecca, you just got back?"

Rebecca haulted her steps in the hall and stilled herself for what she knew would inevitably turn into an argument. She hoped to God things went smoothly, but Stacey's feisty attitude would not like what Rebecca was about to say.

"I'm m-moving in...with Lucas.", Rebecca said in the faintest of voices, almost so quietly that Stacey didn't hear her. She was hoping Stacey didn't hear her. The incredulous look on the other girl's face, however, proved otherwise.

"You're doing WHAT?!?", Stacey yelled, eyes so wide they threatened to fall right out of her head. She couldn't have heard Rebecca correctly. Rebecca did NOT just say that she was moving in with a man she's barely known for a month!

Rebecca gnawed on her bottom lip, a clear sign of her anxiety and apprehension. "Lucas asked me to move in with him and I said yes, Stacey."

Stacey shook her head in dismay. "But you barely know him, Rebecca.", she reasoned. "What if it doesn't work out or he turns out to be crazy?"

Rebecca bristled at her implications. She knew deep down that Stacey was just looking out for her, the same way she had been doing from the very beginning, but Rebecca wasn't thinking rationally. She felt compelled to defend her relationship and her decisions, otherwise she would only second guess herself.

"You know nothing about him!", Rebecca scoffed. "He takes really good care of me, Stace, and things are getting more serious. I'm his girlfriend now and I spend so much time there, anyway. It just made sense."

Rebecca wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or her best friend, but she had to stand her ground regardless. It was too late to turn back now.

Stacey couldn't believe her ears. Rebecca was being rash. She didn't want to sound judgmental, but Stacey could sense that Rebecca was desperate for affection. She had done her best as a friend to reassure Rebecca that her worth wasn't attached to how many guys flirted with her. It may sound hypocritical, especially since Stacey was the queen of flirting, but she also valued herself and was very selective with whom she gave herself to.

Before Stacey could interject further, Rebecca said, "He loves me, Stace. And I don't know when I'll find another guy that'll be this good to me."

She knew it! Rebecca had let Lucas wine and dine her and now she was so enamoured that she couldn't see how big a mistake this was. Stacey was starting to like this guy less and less.

"Do you even hear yourself?!", Stacey screamed. She knew that she was letting her temper get the best of her, but these were desperate times. She was trying to prevent her best friend from making a horrible decision. "The Rebecca I know wouldn't be blinded by the things some guy could buy her!"

Rebecca was growing more and more irritated by the second. First, Stacey insults her boyfriend and now she's insulting Rebecca. 

"You're such a hypocrite!", Rebecca yelled. "You walk around flaunting the fact that you have guys falling at your feet and the one time I find a great guy, you can't accept it."

Stacey was taken aback. They'd never had an argument before and this one was pretty bad. Stacey could feel her eyes well with tears. She didn't want to lose her best friend over some stupid argument about a stupid guy, but she couldn't stand back and watch Rebecca implode.

"Wow...tell me how you really feel.", Stacey said sarcastically. "I'm just trying to look out for you Rebecca. I don't want you to make a huge mistake."

At the sight of Stacey's tears, Rebecca could feel her heart clench. This was not going well at all. All she wanted to do was pick up a few things and get back to Lucas unscathed. Stacey was just making things difficult. This had to end now or Lucas would start to worry and she didn't want to know what would happen if she took too long.

"I can take care of myself, Stace", Rebecca muttered, holding back her own tears. "I'm a big girl. And besides, I have Lucas now."

Stacey nodded resignedly. There was clearly no convincing Rebecca to change her mind. She would just have to live with whatever awful choices Rebecca made.

"What about school?", Stacey asked. "You've already missed this week and if he lives in the city, I'm sure his place is pretty far."

Stacey watched as the color drained from Rebecca's face. She instantly looked pale and sick, her eyes nervously darting around, looking everywhere but at Stacey. The curly haired girl's jaw dropped in realization. 

"You're not coming back, are you?", Stacey inquired. Based on the guilty look on Rebecca's face, she already knew the answer, but she needed to hear Rebecca say it aloud to be sure.

"Lucas says I don't need...", Rebecca started. She was rudely interrupted by a furious Stacey shortly thereafter. 

"Lucas said?! Rebecca, wake up!", she said, shaking her friend by the shoulders. "This guy is controlling you and you're letting him! You can't drop out!"

The tears Rebecca had been holding back finally spilled over. She knew Stacey was right, but what was done was done. She made her bed and now she had to lie in it.

"It's already been done...", Rebecca whispered, voice trembling with sadness. "I have to go, Stace. I need to get back before...", she trailed off.

Stacey's hands went limp at her sides. Lucas had forced Rebecca to move in and drop out of school in a month's time. What was he doing to her behind closed doors that had changed Rebecca so drastically?

Stacey's eyes squinted in scrutiny when Rebecca refused to finish her sentence. "Before what, Becca?", she demanded.

Rebecca's eyes widened in fear and she shook her head vigorously. "N-nothing...it's nothing, Stace.", she said unconvincingly. "I gotta go, please.", she said as she retreated down the hallway. "I'll call you, Stacey. I promise."

Stacey could only watch as Rebecca practically ran down the hall to exit the building. Her heart was crushed. She felt like her best friend had just walked out of her life for good. What had Rebecca gotten herself into?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebecca was nearly in a panic by the time she made it back to the penthouse. She'd left Lucas around 1 o'clock that afternoon and it was already going on 6PM. Lucas hadn't given her any specific instructions on how long was acceptable for her to be out on her own, but she knew that she had taken far too long to return. She could feel a storm brewing in her bones and she was proven correct once she walked out of the elevator to find Lucas staring out the living room window with a tumbler of Scotch in his hand.

Rebecca knew Lucas was aware she had returned but he had yet to acknowledge her presence. She fiddled with her trembling fingers as she approached him. Rebecca knew she was in trouble. She had really tried her best to be quick, but between the taxi getting stuck in city traffic and her argument with Stacey, she'd been out for hours longer than she intended.

"L-Lucas...", Rebecca whispered with trepidation. She couldn't get another word out before Lucas rounded on her with his hand raised to strike. Rebecca flinched harshly, bracing herself for the pain that was sure to come. After a few seconds of nothing, she dared to open her eyes. Rebecca stared fearfully into Lucas's venomous gray eyes, wondering why he was prolonging the inevitable. She knew she'd fucked up and he was bound to punish her. 

Lucas read the confusion in Rebecca's eyes expertly. With a deep sigh he dropped his hand and instead hurled the crystal tumbler into a nearby wall. Rebecca shrieked as the glass made contact and shattered everywhere. Her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest (she was sure Lucas could hear it beating rapidly) and before she could get her bearings her head was yanked painfully to face Lucas's seething visage. 

"You better be fucking lucky that your face is still healing.", Lucas threatened, tightening his grip in her auburn locks.

His grip was so tight that Rebecca feared he would snatch her hair right out of her scalp. She clambered to pry his fingers from her head as tears streamed down her face from the pain. Rebecca could do nothing but silently plead with Lucas to let her go, but it didn't seem like he would show her any mercy. Rebecca had fucked up royally. 

"I trusted you, Rebecca.", he whispered, voice dripping with fury. "I let you out of my sight for one second and you spend hours doing God knows what!"

Rebecca tried to quell Lucas's rage by shaking her head. She hadn't done anything! She went exactly where she was supposed to and did exactly what she was meant to do. It wasn't her fault that the universe got in her way.

"N-no Lucas...please...", Rebecca begged. "It's not what you think, babe."

Lucas stared down into Rebecca's terrified eyes and did something he rarely does: allowed her to explain. He had been so hard on her lately (I mean, it took a week for her face to be remotely acceptable for the public) and he needed to lighten up a bit if he was going to keep Rebecca around. Lucas knew she wouldn't leave him out of fear for what he might do to her, but it would be so much more satisfying if he could convince her to truly love him. That would require some restraint on his part. If he treated her more gently, then perhaps she would crave his affection even in the face of his cruelty.

Lucas loosened his grip on her hair completely and gently massaged Rebecca's aching scalp. Her eyes fluttered shut in relief and pleasure as the pain ebbed away. When she met Lucas's eyes once more, they were calculating but soft, as if he was contemplating how to handle her tardiness. Rebecca took this opportunity to prove her loyalty to Lucas. She tentatively reached her small hands to cradle his sharp jaw and leaned up on her toes to softly peck his lips.

"I promise I was a good girl, babe.", she said, eyes still wet from crying. She gave him another soft kiss, this one deeper than the last, and added, "I got a few of my things and left the key in the room. I'm all yours now."

Rebecca continued to pepper kisses along Lucas's jaw, his lips, his neck and he relished in the way she worshipped him. This is exactly why she was so perfect for him. Although, he needed to control her with a firm hand, he also needed to show her how much he cherished her obedience every now and then.

Lucas allowed Rebecca to kiss him a few more times before he stopped her to give a kiss of his own. It was chaste (he wasn't quite ready to ravish her yet) and he stared down into her eyes to make his point clear.

"I believe you, sweetheart.", he said. "You wouldn't dare disobey me because you're my good girl."

Rebecca preened at his praise and smiled brightly up at Lucas. She was glad he was being so understanding. She really hadn't meant to keep him waiting. She knew how anxious she got when Lucas came home from the club later than usual. She always assumed the worst had taken place (someone damgerous had harmed him or some woman had tempted him) and she couldn't breathe properly until she was back in his arms. Rebecca could only imagine where Lucas's mind wondered while she was out for five hours.

"I'll always be good for you.", she responded, hoping to further reassure him. "Traffic was horrible getting back into the city and I ran into Stacey while packing at the dorm."

Rebecca wanted to be completely upfront with Lucas about what happened. She wouldn't put it past him to have her followed or to follow her himself just to make sure she was behaving. She would hate for her argument with Stacey to come out down the road and for Lucas to be caught off guard. Rebecca knew he wouldn't be happy about how suspicious Stacey was, but honesty was the best policy.

Lucas stiffened at the mention of Rebecca's friend. He had contemplated how to get rid of her already. That was part of the reason he had kept Rebecca hostage all this time (aside from the fact that she was bruised all over). That Stacey girl was far too quick witted not to notice his abuse and he couldn't risk her taking Rebecca away from him. Lucas didn't want to harm the other girl physically (although, he would if it came down to it), but he had to push her out of Rebecca's life.

"What happened?", he asked, anger seeping back into his voice.

Rebecca began to tremble slightly at the thought of his reaction to her argument with her best friend...or ex-best friend, at this point.

"She started asking too many questions...a-and I had t-to tell her something or else she w-would just keep pestering me...", she stuttered.

She didn't even get the chance to finish before Lucas gripped her jaw painfully. "What did you tell her?".

Rebecca's tears were back with a vengeance. She always found a way to ruin everything. Just when Lucas was being so sweet, she had to go and make him angry again.

Rebecca shook her head the best she could, "N-nothing...I didn't tell h-her anything...".

Lucas looked at Rebecca skeptically, eventually letting her back away from his towering form. He wasn't particularly nervous about Stacey, even if Rebecca did reveal his darker side to the girl. The little minx didn't have enough clout in this city to cause him many problems, but the negative press about the successful business owner beating the shit out of his young, innocent girlfriend wouldn't go over well.

Rebecca was quick to reassure him, however. "I only told her about moving in and dropping out of school.", she said. "She wasn't happy about it, but I told her I could take care of myself and left."

Lucas couldn't help the sense of pride that coursed through him at her words. Not only did she defend their relationship to her closest friend, but she had effectively created a wedge between them that Lucas would be certain to exploit. Everything was falling into place perfectly and he didn't even have to try hard at all. Lucas gave Rebecca a winning smile and gave her a deep and sensual kiss. He sucked and nibbled her bottom lip and delved his tongue into her mouth, mixing the taste of her spearmint gum with the remnants of his Scotch. She moaned into his mouth and returned the kiss with fervor holding onto the lapels of his button-down shirt for dear life.

This was her reward for being so forthcoming. Lucas had no reason to question her honesty especially when she pleaded so prettily for him to believe her. Besides, the terror was so evident in her eyes that he was certain that she wasn't lying. That look only came when she was terrified of the consequences of her actions. If he thought she was being even a little dishonest, she knew he would hurt her beyond belief. But now wasn't the time to relive those moments, no matter how much Lucas relished the power he felt when she cowered beneath him. Now was the time to give her another reason to remain ensnared in his trap. Now was the time to show her just how much he loved when she behaved. Now he could reward her with the tenderness she'd been craving from him all along.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter! This one is shorter than the last few but that's intentional. I didn't had to split "the visit" into two parts otherwise it would've been waaaaaay too long. Hope you enjoy this one. See ya next week folks!

Rebecca allowed herself to be consumed by Lucas's lips as he devoured her mouth with his own. These moments of true affection and passion were so rare that she cherished each one immensely. With their mouths still attached and their tongues battling, Lucas guided Rebecca back to the sofa. Although they had sex all the time (Lucas was insatiable), it was more "fucking" than "love-making". Lucas was an amazing lover, if you considered that he made sure Rebecca came at least twice each time, but he always pounded into her so roughly. By the time they got to the actual intercourse, Rebecca was so pliant after a couple of mindblowing orgasms that she never realized how rough Lucas got until she saw her sore, bruised hips the next day.

This time seemed different, however. Rebecca straddled Lucas's lap on the couch as they continued to make out. The kissing was passionate, but not forceful and the grip Lucas had on the back of her neck didn't feel as threatening as it usually did. Lucas hiked up Rebecca's skirt as he moved his skilled mouth from her lips to her neck, sucking and nibbling as he went. Rebecca's eyes fluttered shut as pleasure trickled up and down her spine. She gasped and moaned as Lucas's strong hands trailed up her sides to cup her breasts and fondle her sensitive nipples through her blouse and bra.

No words were exchanged, just the sounds of heavy breathing and moaning. Lucas normally had such a dirty mouth and Rebecca thoroughly enjoyed it when he whispered nasty things in her ear, but this moment seemed even more intimate than all the other times he'd taken her. It was almost as if they were communicating through energy and eye contact alone. She'd never felt more connected to Lucas as she did right then.

With her skirt bunch up around her waist, her soaked panties were resting right on top of Lucas's cock. It was hot and hard and she began to grind her pussy over his pants to create some sort of friction. Lucas let out a deep growl as she rocked her hips on his. He gripped her ass and met her thrusts causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy. Lucas could feel her thighs tremble as she drew closer to orgasm, but he didn't want her to come this way. With a sharp squeeze of her hips, he stopped her thrusting and quickly began unbuckling his belt. Rebecca caught on and gave him enough space to unzip his pants and pull his long cock from the confines of his briefs. The head was glistening with precum and she could see it throb as Lucas's blood rushed south. The sight of how much she turned him on made her mouth water and for the first time she craved his taste on her tongue.

Lucas caught the pure lust burning in Rebecca's darkened eyes as she stared unabashedly at his cock. He would love to shove himself deep into her throat and fuck her mouth relentlessly as she struggled for air and tears poured from her eyes (he nearly came just thinking about it), but this wasn't about him. This was his moment to show her how much he loved her. It was obsessive love, but in Lucas's mind, that was the only way love could work. Because if your partner wasn't completely consumed by you, then how deep did their devotion truly go. If Lucas was going to commit his life to someone, he needed to be their everything and right now, with the way Rebecca was desperately eyeing his body as if she needed it to survive, he knew he'd made the perfect choice. 

Once his pants were pushed down far enough, Lucas wasted no time pulling Rebecca's panties to the side and running the tip of his cock between her wet folds. Rebecca's breath hitched at the feel of his flesh teasing her clit as it rubbed back and forth through her wetness. She gripped Lucas's shoulders for leverage and whined like a bitch in heat as the teasing went on for far too long. Lucas chuckled knowingly at her frustration. He loved how desperate she was for him. With a firm grasp on the back of her neck, he brought her down for a searing kiss and at the same time pressed his cock into her tight heat one inch at a time until her ass rested on his lap once more.

Rebecca was so full and needy at this point that she didn't even give herself time to adjust to his girth. She lifted and rolled her hips inexpertly, loving how deeply Lucas could penetrate her from this position. Lucas let Rebecca take her pleasure for a few minutes before he planted his feet on the plush rug and began to thrust up into her. Rebecca gasped as he reached impossibly deep into her core (she swore she could feel him in her throat). Each powerful thrust punched the air from her lungs and her skin thrummed with pleasure each time he pounded that special spot inside her. 

She couldn't help but let out whimpering 'ah ah ah' sounds as their hips met over and over. Lucas could feel the increasing tightness of her pussy as it contracted, sucking his cock into her wet walls so nicely. They were both so close to the edge, mouths only inches apart as they shared oxygen, eyes locked in an intense stare, waiting for the other to fall off the cliff. Lucas picked up his pace, giving short, hard thrusts instead of long, deep ones. Rebecca's moans grew loud at the speed Lucas pounded into her and with a few more drives of his hips she came. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream, her eyes rolled, and her pussy spasmed. Lucas was not far behind, releasing his seed deep inside her with a grunt. He worked her through her orgasm, milking his cock at the same time, until they were both spent.

Rebecca collapsed onto Lucas's chest in exhaustion. She could feel his cum seeping around his softening cock as it trailed out of her, but she couldn't find the energy to move. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too upset about the mess. As their heartrates returned to a normal pace and their breathing slowed, Lucas sweetly pet her sweaty tresses in a soothing motion. He held her so tenderly that Rebecca was sure someone had stolen Lucas's body and replaced him with a sweeter, kinder version. She didn't know how long it would take for the monster within him to return, but she hoped she could relish in his warmth for a little while longer. She would put up with anything for more moments like this.

Unfortunately for Rebecca, her phone buzzed loudly from inside her purse sitting a few feet away on the end of the sofa. She jolted at the sound, temtpted to just let it go to voicemail. By the time she'd made up her mind to retrieve it, the damned thing had stopped ringing. Lucas read her behavior suspiciously, assuming that she didn't asnwer the call because she was hiding something. He reached into her bag and snatched the phone before Rebecca had a chance to interfere (not that she would've) and saw an unread message awaiting her.

He unlocked the device (he had every password to every account she owned) and startled at the message from Rebecca's mother. Lucas knew that Rebecca was close to the woman and he was actually surprised she hadn't reached out to her daughter sooner. It would seem that Rebecca's little spat with that Stacey girl had been so concerning that she felt the need to reach out to her parents to intervene. 

The message was laced with worry and questions about "the strange new man in her life" and "quitting school" and "call me, please". In theory, Lucas had anticipated meeting Rebecca's parents as things became more serious. He planned to say all the right things, wine and dine them a little, put on the perfect facade to convince them that he was deeply in love with their daughter and that she was in great hands. It would appear that time had arrived sooner rather than later.

Rebecca held her breath as she watched Lucas's expression while reading her messages. She had no real reason to be nervous, but that didn't mean Lucas wouldn't find something to punish her for. After perusing her messages for a little while longer, he turned the phone to face her. Rebecca paled as she read the frantic texts from her mother. Stacey hadn't met her parents officially, but she rambled to her mother about her best friend constantly and she remembered using Stacey's phone once to contact her mother when she thought her own phone had been stolen (she ended up finding it under her bed). Stacey must've reached out to her parents out of concern for Rebecca after their argument. She didn't know whether to be grateful because Stacey cared or upset that her mother was worried now. 

Rebecca eyed Lucas wearily, not sure how he would react to all the trouble Stacey was causing. Technically, it was all her fault. She hadn't been convincing enough to get Stacey off her back. She licked her dry lips in anxiety as she thought of every excuse in the book that would keep Lucas's temper at bay. All her worry was for naught, however, when his handsome face broke out into a broad smile. Rebecca blinked in confusion at his reaction. Shouldn't he be worried that her parents would question his motives? What if they tried to convince her to enroll in school again? What if they disapproved of their relationship and demanded Rebecca come home? She didn't really care for her father, but she couldn't imagine life without her mother. She didn't want to have to choose between the love of her life and the only family she had. All her rumination was irrelevant because Lucas had a plan.

"I think it's about time I meet your folks, sweetheart.", he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Rebecca wasn't sure what he had up his sleeve, but she was certain she had reason to be uneasy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebecca was a nervous wreck as she sat in the passenger seat of Lucas's Porsche. They were currently on the last leg of the 3-hour drive upstate to her parent's modest home. With every mile they drew closer to her childhood abode, Rebecca's chest grew tighter in apprehension. She didn't really have a reason to feel so anxious. Logically, she knew Lucas wouldn't resort to cruel measures in front of her parents for the simple fact that it would completely topple his entire facade. There's no way her folks would allow the relationship to continue if they thought Rebecca was in danger. On top of that, Lucas appeared to be the perfect gentleman. He was charming and polite, he was successful and wealthy, he was undoubtedly handsome...what was there not to like?

No, Rebecca couldn't think of any obvious reason why this trip wasn't a good idea. So why was she regretting ever mentioning it to her mother? 

Shortly after reading the text, Rebecca's mother called again and this time Lucas answered before Rebecca could protest. He held the phone out to her and she was forced to listen to her mother frantically ask question after question. Once the woman had finally taken a break to breathe, Rebecca had done her best to quell any concerns her mother had. Yes, she had met someone new and he was wonderful. No, he did not force her to drop out of school. Yes, she was safe. Of course, you could meet him. Rebecca answered each question with the exact answer she knew Lucas (and her mother) wanted to hear, but she assumed that the "meeting" wouldn't happen for a while. Maybe after a few more months they could meet at a nice restaurant for dinner or something. In fact, that is not what happened at all. Her mother demanded they meet him right away (apparently Stacey had really laid it on thick about how "dangerous" Lucas was) and Lucas had readily agreed.

Lucas didn't fear that Rebecca's parents would somehow discern his true intentions. He was much too manipulative and cunning to allow that to happen. Lucas actually found the prospect of meeting them...exciting. Not because he genuinely cared for their opinion of him, but because this would be the final step in stealing Rebecca away from everyone she knows and loves. If Lucas could successfully win her parents over, no one would question their relationship going forward. They would firmly believe that their daughter was being taken care of and would in turn assure Stacey that her worries were unfounded. Plus, Lucas was positive that he could circumvent any hiccups that arose during their visit. He was eerily good at reading people and he was sure that with his resources (financial and otherwise) he could discern exactly what they needed to hear to make them back off.

Perhaps her nerves had nothing to do with Lucas at all. Perhaps they had everything to do with her! What if she said the wrong thing? What if she couldn't hide her fear well enough? What if her mother called her bluff? Or...what if they gave her their blessing? This thought startled Rebecca. Isn't that what she wanted...for her parents to approve of her boyfriend? Rebecca did want that in theory, but just as she had with Stacey, she wondered whether lying was in her best interest. How could anyone save her if they didn't know the truth?

Rebecca sighed internally as she watched the trees fly past her window. It was quiet in the car except for the radio that was playing top 100 hits at a low volume. Lucas seemed content to let the silence linger between them and Rebecca didn't want to ruin the atmosphere with nonsense small talk. They were about 30 minutes away before anyone spoke.

"I hope you understand how important it is that this goes smoothly.", Lucas said, sparing Rebecca a fleeting glance before focusing back on the road. 

Lucas didn't say so explicitly, but Rebecca could hear the warning in his tone: don't fuck this up, or else.

Rebecca nodded her head and offered him a weak smile, "Of course, Lucas. Everything is going to be fine." Her response was was meant to reassure him as much as herself.

"Good to know, sweetheart.", Lucas responded, reaching to rub her thigh with his large hand. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen while we're here."

He punctuated his statement with a harsh squeeze of her leg and a shudder ran down her spine in fear. She couldn't be sure, but Rebecca somehow knew that that threat wasn't just for her. Lucas proved her right only seconds later.

"I plan to be on my best behavior, but there's no telling what I might do if I'm angered.", he said, eyes growing dark as he contemplated punishment. 

Rebecca trembled in the leather seats as every worst case scenario ran through her head. She hoped to God Lucas wouldn't hurt her family. If something awful happened, no one would know. This visit was just for the four of them getting to know each other. Only she and Lucas would be witness to anything horrendous happening to her family and Rebecca was almost certain no one would believe her if she reported Lucas. Even if they did believe her, she knew he had the connections and the money to swindle his way out of any situation. Right now Lucas seemed innocent enough. His mood appear calm and stable, but Rebecca knew better than anyone that that could change on a dime. If things went awry, someone would pay and it sounded like it wouldn't just be her this time. 

"P-please don't hurt m-my family...please.", she begged, turning her doe eyes on Lucas.

He spared her another glance before replying, "I won't hurt your family, darling....", in a deceptively sweet voice. She almost sighed in relief, but Lucas continued, "physically, at least."

He chuckled evilly, "Your father really needs his job, doesn't he?"

Rebecca sobbed in despair. She was ruining everyone's lives by introducing them to her poison. She loved him, she truly did. When he wanted to be, he was kind and loving and sweet. He provided for her, he gave her beautiful things, he took great care of her. But...he could be so cruel. In a split second, his beautiful features could morph into the most terrifying expression. He would lash out physically and say the most hurtful things. It was almost as if he was two different people at once. One moment he was her knight in shining armor and the next, he was a horrifying villain. Over the last month, Rebecca was well versed in dealing with Lucas's ever changing moods, but her family wasn't. She feared that they were in imminent danger if this visit didn't go according to plan. She had to protect them at all costs. 

For Rebecca, the moment of truth had arrived because Lucas's expensive, sleek car had just pulled into the very familiar driveway and her parents were waiting anxiously on the front porch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! This has been a loooooong time coming and I'm so ashamed that I've taken this long to update thia story. After the holidays, I really struggled to overcome writer's block and I hated eveyrthing I came up with. I'm not even completely happy with this, but I couldn't keep ypu guys waiting any longer.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one is gonna be a doozy...

Rebecca and Lucas sat awkwardly across from her parents in tense silence. Well, Lucas appeared relaxed and comfortable to her, so maybe she was the only awkward one. Either way, her anxiety was through the roof thinking of all the things that could go wrong or end badly. She thought that being in such a familiar place might help ease her nerves, but that wasn't the case at all. Her only saving grace was that her mother was giving her the warmest, most sincerely loving smile, something Rebecca hadn't seen in so long, that she'd almost forgotten how good the woman was at calming her down.

Rebecca returned her mother's expression knowing that she was silently communicating that everything would be alright. Rebecca sure hoped she was right. Not wanting to sit in silence another second, Lucas cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. 

"I know this visit is sudden and Rebecca and I haven't been dating for a particularly long time, but I think it's important that you know how much I care about your daughter.", Lucas said in earnest. 

He wasn't outright lying about caring about Rebecca. He just tended to show his love in a different way than everybody else. Lucas held eye contact with both Elizabeth and David to portray how serious he was. He could tell that Rebecca's mother would be the hardest to win over (especially since Stacey went and ran her damn mouth), but her father was clearly eager to have Lucas's approval. David understood that Lucas was wealthy and successful and with that came an elevated status, something he was unable to attain himself. But if he was aligned with someone like Lucas, then he'd be rubbing elbows with folks of affluence in no time and maybe even become one of them.

"Nonsense!", David exclaimed with a broad smile on his aging face. "You clearly have been taking good care of my baby girl. Who cares how long you've been dating. When you know, you know. Right, honey?"

Elizabeth turned her stern gaze from Lucas to her husband, instantly melting. He had a point. She and David had bumped into one another one morning while he was coming out of a coffee shop and she was rushing to get to her classroom before she was late. Although it wasn't the best first impression (her blouse and his dress shirt were both horribly stained), they'd immediately hit it off. A few months later they were married and a few months after that they found out about Rebecca and the rest was history, as they say. It would be grossly hypocritical of Elizabeth to scold Rebecca for jumping into a relationship too quickly when that is exactly how she found the man she loved. The woman couldn't help but feel weary about Lucas, though. Maybe she just needed to put more effort into getting to know him.

"So, Lucas, tell us a little bit about yourself.", she offered, deciding to allow him the chance to earn her trust, instead of writing him off.

Lucas gave her his trademark charming smile. She had no idea how much the man loved talking about himself, his ego so big he was surprised it fit through the front door.

"I'm so glad you asked.", he said, going into a spiel about his parents, where he grew up, and what he did for a living. He made sure to emphasize all the best parts and left out the more sinister details for obvious reasons. The entire time he talked he made sure to be as affectionate as appropriately possible with Rebecca. He held her hand, kissed her knuckles, stared into her eyes, rubbed her knee. He did everything he could think of that would project a loving, healthy relationship. 

Her parents were so engrossed in Lucas's story that they failed to notice Rebecca flinch whenever Lucas reached out to her. She could see the muscle twitch in Lucas's jaw every time it happened, a sure sign that he was not pleased with her reaction. Rebecca needed to get herself under control before she made more trouble than she wanted to deal with.

"I've accomplished so much in my young life and now I have the perfect woman by my side to share it all with.", Lucas finished, eyes shining with affection as he stared into Rebecca's own.

Her face flushed pink as Lucas gushed about how much she meant to him. Rebecca didn't get to hear such glowing words about herself that often, especially from Lucas, so it was truly a treat to know she was worth sharing a life with.

Elizabeth preened as she witnessed the love the couple had for one another. She had always told Rebecca her prince charming was out there. The girl's self esteem was so low that she never believed a guy would ever choose her when there were so many amazing women out there. Elizabeth tried to reassure Rebecca that she was just as amazing as any other woman, but she knew it was a lost cause. Now that she could see first hand how much Lucas adored her daughter, she couldn't be happier. The strapping gentleman that sat before her was nothing like Stacey decribed. As a concerned mother, she still had some reservations, but it appeared Stacey was worried for nothing.

"It's so wonderful to finally see my Rebecca in love.", Elizabeth said with emotion shining in her eyes.

"Ma...", Rebecca admonished, face getting warmer and redder by the second. All this attention was making her extremely uncomfortable. 

"I know...I know. You've never liked being in the spotlight.", Elizabeth said. "How about we let the men chat while we start preparing dinner?"

Rebecca visibly relaxed at the mention of escaping all the scrutiny from her parents. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle. Before she was able to depart to the kitchen with her mother, however, Rebecca felt Lucas grip her hand painfully tight. She did her best to school her features in a neutral expression before giving Lucas her undivided attention. No words were exchanged between the two, but Rebecca could clearly see the warning in his eyes. He had no control over what was said in the privacy of the kitchen and Rebecca knew that she needed to tread carefully or else Lucas would not be happy.

Rebecca gave him a subtle nod in understanding before he leaned in to capture her lips. The kiss was neither chaste nor passionate. It was enough to show a deep level of tenderness and lust without being inappropriate. For a second, Rebecca almost forgot her father was still in the room. At the sound of him clearing his throat (he was clearly not used to seeing his daughter be intimate), their lips parted. Rebecca's eyes darted to her father's to judge his reaction and she was pleasantly surprised to find fondness written on his face. For most of her life she couldn't remember a single moment where the man had looked at her so lovingly. Not even when she graduated high school and got accepted to college did he express such pride in her. She guessed beggars couldn't be choosers. If all she had to do for her father to care was bring home a suitable man, then Rebecca would take it. It was better that nothing, after all.

Rebecca excused herself from the living room while she heard her father offer Lucas a drink. Hopefully, they drank in moderation because neither of them behaved well under the influence.

When she crossed into the kitchen, her mother was at the sink rinsing fresh green beans in the collander, humming a quiet tune to herself. Rebecca smiled at the familiar sight and made her way across the tiled floor to embrace Elizabeth from behind. 

"I really missed seeing you like this.", Rebecca stated, resting her chin on her mother's shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart.", she replied. "You looked a lot like this back in the living room.", Elizabeth said, giving her daughter a knowing look. She could already tell how much Rebecca loved Lucas before they even stepped foot in the kitchen. 

"Yeah Ma, but no relationship is perfect." Rebecca said, averting her eyes.

Elizabeth could hear the trepidation in her daughter's voice and it gave her an uneasy feeling. She knew all too well how love could make you blind to the toxicity in your romantic relationships. As a mother, she never wanted Rebecca to endure the same treatment that she did for the sake of a marriage. 

"Sweetheart?" Elizabeth said, drying her hands on a kitchen towel and giving Rebecca her undivided attention. "Is there something going on that you want to tell me about?".

Staring into her mother's eyes in that moment, Rebecca knew the truth was written clearly on her face. She was drowning in a controlling, abusive relationship and she was scared. Scared she would lose Lucas if she didn't fall in line. Scared she would do something to upset him. Scared he would hurt her irrevocably. Rebecca was constantly walking on eggshells and it was truly exhausting. But before she could even utter a word, she felt a hawking presence at her back. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she whipped her head around to find Lucas staring back at her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, ladies.", he drawled, his eyes boring into Rebecca's. 

Lucas always followed his intuition and he had a niggling feeling that Rebecca and her mother were talking about things he would not like. So, after chatting with David about absolutely nothing (the man was truly a bore), he decided to check in on his love to make sure she wasn't divulging information he would much rather keep private. He stalked into the kitchen, placed his arm around Rebecca and gave her a sweet kiss on her forhead. He could feel her tense in his embrace and he knew that she had been about to spill the beans just before he arrived. 

"I can't stand to be away from her for even a minute.", he said with a chuckle, squeezing Rebecca's arm in a painful grip. 

Rebecca did her best to school her features when Lucas entered the room. Somehow she knew she was going to pay for something she hadn't even done..yet. But she was going to, and that would be the only thing Lucas cared about. Being as adept at diffusing tension as she was, Elizabeth put on a brave smile and went back to prepping the green beans for her casserole.

"How sweet of you, Lucas dear.", she said. "Rebecca was just telling me about your boundless generosity. That's a mighty fine bracelet she's wearing."

Lucas knew the woman was just trying to cover for her daughter, but he had to give credit where credit was due. She could definitely think quick on her feet. Lucas grabbed Rebecca's wrist, admiring the diamonds as they shimmered. 

"I spare no expense for the woman I love.", he said, his thumb rubbing the back of her delicate hand in small circles. 

He could feel her trembling with every second that passed. They both knew she'd been caught and they both knew she would pay for it later. Elizabeth was well aware of the tension in the air. She wasn't sure of the intimate details of how Lucas treated her daughter, but she'd seen that same look of apprehension in her own eyes before. At the very least, she hoped Lucas was nothing like her husband after he got a few drinks in his system. She had no idea that Lucas was much worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner went off without a hitch. Elizabeth played the perfect host and the casserole, although plebian by Lucas's tastes, turned out quite delicious. David drank far too much, which was evidenced by his increasingly slurred speech and reddening face, but Lucas had no trouble keeping up with him. He owned a nightclub, for crying out loud! What type of man would he be if he couldn't hold his liquor.

While the men seemed completely at ease as the night progressed, the women were the complete opposite. Elizabeth knew what a chore a drunk David could be and Rebecca had the impending doom of Lucas's wrath to deal with once they checked into their hotel downtown. She surmised that part of the reason Lucas refused to stay with her parents was because he wouldn't have the privacy to rough her up if the need arose. By some stroke of luck her mother could sense Rebecca's unease and offered the guest room for the couple to stay in for the night.

"It's getting mighty late.", she said, checking the large wall clock across the dining room. "Why don't you two just stay here tonight? I'm sure you're exhausted from all that driving Lucas."

Rebecca gave her mother a grateful expression and turned her hazel eyes to Lucas, pleading with him silently to give her a night of reprieve. Lucas appeared to seriously consider the woman's offer. He could tell that Rebecca was trying to save her own ass. He couldn't possibly punish her in her parent's home. Not because he respected them, but because he was almost positive that they would hear everything. It would be much harder to hide any bruising right under their noses. He didn't understand why Rebecca couldn't just do as she was told. She had to go and put their relationship in jeopardy by opening up to her mother, of all people! Didn't she want to be with him? Didn't she want their approval? How in the hell were they going to last if she gave her parents every reason to hate him?

The more he ruminated on just how serious a discretion Rebecca had almost committed the angrier he became. Rebecca could see the wheels turning in Lucas's head and she instantly knew that nothing good would come out of tonight. She sighed, resigning herself to her fate, and gave her mother a sad smile.

"It's fine, Ma.", Rebecca said in a soft voice. "Lucas got us a really nice room downtown and I would hate for it to go to waste."

Elizabeth knew Rebecca was trying to acquiesce and save her own skin, but she couldn't throw her daughter to the wolves. Something dark was lingering in Lucas's eyes (probably thanks to all the Scotch they drank) and she didn't like it one bit.

"But, you guys just ate and Lucas has had a few drinks...", she started. But before she could finish, David's hand came slamming down on the wooden dinner table, effectively silencing his wife.

David was clearly inebriated and irritation was rolling off him in waves. Elizabeth knew she should've cut him off a long time ago, but she wanted to avoid a fight in front of their guests. David clearly had other plans.

"Enough, Liz!", he bellowed, giving her a stare so fierce she thought she might combust in her seat. "Know your place! The man has already paid for their stay, so let them leave."

Lucas had to admit he was impressed. He didn't think old David had it in him. Looks like a little liquid courage went a long way. From the moment his hand came down on that table, Lucas could feel Rebecca tense where he was gripping her thigh beneath the tablecloth. Surprisingly, Elizabeth didn't seem flustered, but the glassy look in her eyes was indication enough that she was used to dealing with this side of her husband. It was clear to him where Rebecca learned her mild manners from. 

"Well...", Lucas said, breaking the tense silence, "that's our queue to depart." Rebecca could do nothing but hang her head in defeat. Her mother was no help to her now.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both.", he said, offering a cordial handshake to each of them. He placed a domineering arm around Rebecca's shoulders, keeping her from giving her parents a proper goodbye. She didn't even attempt to shrug him off, no matter how badly she wanted to run and hug her mother. It was just another way to punish her, by taking every comfort away before her nightmare truly began.

"Rebecca, darling, go wait for me in the car." She could feel her eyes tear up as she stared helplessly at her mother, but there was nothing she could do. Either Elizabeth would have to deal with and irate David because she interfered or she'd be leaving Rebecca prey to an irate Lucas...or both!

Rebecca willed herself to turn on her heels and head swiftly for the door before the tears could fall. She didn't want to worry her mother any further and she didn't want to add to Lucas's ire. He was already mad enough at her. It seemed she could do nothing right today. She allowed herself a few minutes to cry in the passenger seat until Lucas emerged and she hurriedly wiped the evidence of tears from her cheeks.

Eerily silent, Lucas climbed into the luxury car, placed their coats and her purse on her lap (with a little more force than necessary), started the car and peeled out of the driveway. Rebecca could barely get her seatbelt fastened before they were careening through the streets of her hometown toward their hotel. 

With fear in her heart, all she could do was stare through the windshield and wonder if she would rather die in a crash (Lucas had had way too much to drink and was driving way too fast) or endure whatever Lucas had in store for her once they reached their destination. Rebecca realized with dismay that one option was no better than the other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! Read the tags people!

Rebecca shook like an autumn leaf the entire trek to the presidential suite. The deafening silence during the car ride to the hotel only further frazzled her nerves and the pleading look she gave to the young receptionist didn't offer any solace either. In fact, the tramp was too busy staring at Lucas as they crossed the lobby to even notice the abject terror on Rebecca's face. Lucas's iron grip on her bicep didn't let up even after they were enclosed in the elevator. Rebecca watched the numbers climb as they got closer and closer to their destination. In a way, it was like a morbid countdown to her demise. She could feel her chest heave and the little hairs on her arms stand on end. Lucas's fingers digging into her skin was a constant reminder of how furious he was. She didn't even try to deny what he'd almost caught her doing. Even though the words never came out of her mouth, they both knew that she would've confided in her mother everything that Lucas had put her through. Rebecca really needed to vent to someone. It couldn't be Stacey now that she'd pushed her away and her mother was the only other person that might understand how you could love someone that you were also afraid of.

Rebecca wanted to plead with Lucas to hear her out. Confiding in her mother wouldn't change how she felt about him. She still loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she couldn't do that without a lifeline. Lucas knew very well that Rebecca would be a wreck if he were to leave her. He also knew that there was nothing that would keep them apart, not even the girl's mother, if it came down to it. But that wasn't the crux of his issue with Rebecca's behavior. He gave her a direct order not to reveal anything that would make him look bad to her parents. He wanted to make a good first impression so that the road ahead of them was paved more smoothly. More freedom, less questions, less prying, more trust. But now, he was one hundred percent positive Rebecca's mother knew exactly what kind of man he truly was because she was married to someone just like Lucas (albeit, far less attractive and successful). 

Now Lucas had to contend with a concerned mother meddling in their relationship all because Rebecca couldn't keep their business to herself. And he knows she didn't actually say anything, but the girl was a truly terrible liar. All of her thoughts and feelings were conveyed through her eyes and facial expressions. The look that he witnessed right before he intervened in the kitchen said one thing: Help me! So, on top of what obstacles lie ahead where her parents were concerned, Rebecca had defied a very specific instruction. Do not reveal anything that could jeopardize his reputation with her parents. And she was prepared to do the exact opposite. That type of insolence could not be tolerated. Lucas's power in their relationship hinged on the fact that Rebecca was willing to adhere to his rules to a fault. What Lucas says goes. What type of man would he be if he didn't punish her disobedience? Spare the rod, spoil the child and all that.

Once they finally reached the top floor, Lucas had to all but drag Rebecca down the hall to the room door. There were already unshed tears shining in her eyes before she was shoved past the threshold, bracing herself against the wall so she didn't hit the floor. The room was absolutely stunning for a place so far outside of the city. Maybe not as large or upscale as some of the other place's he'd stayed, but it was artfully decorated with nice finishes. What it lacked in size and grandeur it made of up for with unique furnishings and style. Lucas couldn't even enjoy a simple luxury because he was too focused on Rebecca has she tried to gather her bearings and put as much distance between them as possible. 

"Lucas, please...don't...please...", she mumbled, voice choked with sobs.

He didn't even bother to respond, too blinded by fury to care for her pleas. Lucas grabbed a fistful of her auburn hair and yanked her back before she could escape into the bedroom. Rebecca screamed in pain as her backside met the hardwood floors and her scalp burned where her hair was pulled taut. She reached back to claw at Lucas's forearms, hoping beyond hope that it would loosen his grip. He used the momentum of her sliding across the floor to bring her to face him on her knees. Head bowed, sobs wracking her body, all Rebecca could do was find relief in the fact that this position lessened the pain in her scalp. She didn't want to end up bald on top of being beaten.

Before she could get too comfortable, however, Lucas used her hair to lift her face skyward and rained down two sharp blows to the side of her face with an open palm. The sting was unbearable and she could feel the heat engulf her face where he struck her. She wasn't even sure if she made a sound as she held her face and tried to clear her fuzzy vision. Lucas had never been this harsh with her before. Rebecca could feel a drop of blood trickle down from the corner of her mouth. Somehow she knew that this would be her worse beating yet.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU, REBECCA?!?", Lucas bellowed, throwing her dazed, limp body to the ground and pacing menacingly around her.

Lucas's skin thrummed in rage as he stared down at his idiot of a girlfriend. All she had to do was follow one simple order and this night could've ended much differently. He raked his hands through his hair to calm himself somewhat. It wouldn't do to damage her too badly. He wanted to frighten her not injure her. A few bruises here and there didn't truly count. He stared down at her in disgust as she sputtered and wept on the floor. Her disheveled hair hung in waves around her face and for some reason it annoyed him that he couldn't enjoy seeing the fear in her eyes.

He crouched down to hover over her, Rebecca's body immediately going still in anticipation of another blow. "Look at me.", he hissed.

It took her a few seconds longer than he'd like, but eventually she lifted her head to face him, curtains of hair shielding her eyes like something out of a horror movie. Lucas combed his hands through her hair to stare down into tearful eyes (he didn't miss her violent flinch as he reached for her) in mock comfort. Her golden eyes fluttered closed, enjoying his soft touches while she could. He continued to soothe her, although his anger still simmered with the tension in the air.

"Why must you turn me into this monster, huh?", he asked softly. "You fucking disobey me in front of company and think you can get away with it!"

Rebecca shook her head emphatically, making herself dizzy as she tried to keep her eyes focused on Lucas's cold, grey ones.

"No, Lucas...I didn't mean...", she started, but her jaw was squeezed so tightly in his grip she couldn't move her mouth if she tried.

Silent tears leaked from her eyes as Lucas stared her down. "You're pathetic.", he stated plainly, relishing in the hurt that flashed across her face. "I thought you were the perfect girl for me. Honest. Sweet. Beautiful.", he shook his head in disappointment. "But clearly I was mistaken."

He stood abruptly, putting a few feet of distance between them. Lucas almost smiled in triumph at the panic stricken look on Rebecca's face. This was the perfect punishment for her. At this point, she had come to expect his physical abuse, but they had always patched things up shortly thereafter. This time, however, the threat of leaving her was far more effective. She was nothing without him. She had no friends, no job, no degree. Everything she was came from Lucas and he could see her realize this as the color drained from her pretty, tear-stained face. This was her worse nightmare come true. At least, that's what she thought. Lucas had no intentions of letting his damsel go, but she didn't have to know that.

Rebecca couldn't breathe. All she could hear were Lucas's harsh words replaying in her head. She wasn't good enough for him. She couldn't follow simple instructions even though she knew how important meeting her parents was to Lucas. How fucking stupid could she be?!? She was about to lose the best thing to ever happen to her all because she disobeyed him. Her heart pounded in her ears and she didn't even noticed the pained whines that were escaping her throat as Lucas moved towards the door. This couldn't be happening, not after all she'd given up to keep him. There had to be something she could do.

She quickly crawled across the floor, closer to Lucas, and grabbed onto his leg for dear life. "Lucas, baby, please...please don't do this.", she pleaded, tears pouring from her eyes as she implored him to reconsider. "I'm so so-sorry.", she sobbed. "You're right. I'm p-pathetic and I screwed up b-but please don't go.", she cried.

Lucas heart swelled with pride at her devastation. This was what it felt like to have complete power over someone. She was absolutely wrecked at the idea of living without him and he was warmed by how much she clearly loved him. Rebecca surprised him by coming up on her knees to nuzzle his cock through his pants, whispering "please" tearfully as she reached for his zipper. He was so tempted to let her have her way, let her suck his cock while he fucked her throat brutally to teach her a lesson. God, his cock was hard and leaking at the thought her crying face staring up at him while he had his way with her. But that was far too easy a punishment. He needed to completely break her.

With a harsh shove to her head, Rebecca fell back on her elbows in shock. Usually, offering Lucas a blowjob, no matter how rough, was enough to get him to forgive her. She'd let him have his way with her until she was hoarse and let him spray his seed across her messy face. The look of pure satisfaction in his eyes afterward was more than enough to make up for the days of recovery that normally followed. It appeared this time that wouldn't be enough. Lucas adjusted his hard length in his pants and re-did the zipper, giving Rebecca a look of such repugnance that she had to look away in shame.

"I'm so disappointed in you, sweetheart.", he said with his back turned. The sound of the heavy door clicking shut in finality was the last thing Rebecca heard before her heart shattered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once he made his way back down to the lobby, Lucas's head had cleared significantly. His initial plan was to spend a few hours at the hotel bar while Rebecca stewed in her self-pity. He would eventually make his way back to "forgive" her, maybe fuck her long and hard into the king sized mattress, and then they could head back to the city. A whole new plan formed in his head once he saw who was sat in a pencil skirt that was almost too short to be considered professional and tits that were practically begging to be set free from her blouse. She wasn't anything to write home about (she didn't hold a candle to his sweetheart), but what she lacked in natural beauty she made of for with her other assets.

Lucas approached the bar and sat two seats away from the young receptionist that had checked them in just an hour before. He pretended to not notice her presence even as he knowingly flashed his expensive watch in her direction. Women were always so enamored with how much money he had, he knew that all it took was a bit of peacocking and they were ready to drop their panties. Lucas could see in his peripheral that she was openly staring at him with the straw of whatever fruity drink she was sipping wedged between her plump lips. The bar wasn't too busy at the moment. There was only one other elderly couple sat a little ways away, so the bartender almost immediately made his way to Lucas before he could sit for too long.

"What can I get for you tonight, sir?", he asked as he dried a few glasses with a towel. 

Lucas ordered a Scotch on the rocks and gave a pleased sigh when the amber liquid burned pleasantly down his throat. It didn't take long for the girl to close the distance between them and strike up a conversation. It was quite obvious that she was flirting with him, twirling her hair, laughing at nearly everything he said, touching his arm lightly. Lucas basked in the attention and waited for the perfect moment to mention going back to his room to deal with his very upset girlfriend. Like he knew she would, the girl (he thinks her name is Ashley or Ashlyn or something like that) jumped at the chance to take advantage of his troubled relationship and invited him back to the hotel's employee suite instead. 

It took very little convincing on his part to follow her up to the room. It wasn't nearly as nice as his suite but it would do. Lucas had barely made it past the threshold before he was pressed up against the wall with a very eager Ashley(?) trying to shove her tongue down his throat. He may indulge in another woman every now and then but he at least had enough respect for Rebecca not to kiss the women he fucked. He (rather harshly) shoved the girl away, wiping her saliva from his lips. She looked affronted at first but seemed to understand the boundaries Lucas was trying to set. Instead of trying to attack him again she took a different approach and began to undress while Lucas lounged on the sofa.

She was truly a work of art with curves in all the right places and a pair of perky tits that Lucas couldn't help but bury his face in when she stood close enough. He rolled her rosey nipples between his fingers and pinched them painfully hard just to hear her gasp and moan from her perch in his lap. It didn't take long for her to find her way to her knees with Lucas's cock buried to the hilt down her throat. She took it like a champ too, moaning in satisfaction as he gripped her dyed blonde hair in a tight fist. That night, Lucas spilled down her throat once and let her ride his cock until the early hours of the morning. Once he'd had his fill, he left her with a few hundred bucks and his phone number just in case he was in need of her services again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took nearly all her strength not to have a full fledged panic attack once Lucas left the suite. Rebecca sat on the hard floor crying her eyes out, hoping beyond hope that Lucas would come walking back through that door. After an hour of waiting (and crying) she realized that he was truly gone and intense sense of dread seeped into her bones. Rebecca didn't even have the strength to walk, so she crawled into the master bedroom and sprawled on the huge bed, staring at the ceiling in despair. 

She had truly and utterly fucked things up tonight. It felt like she was dying inside as she remembered the sheer disappointment in Lucas's eyes as he broke up with her. She was nothing without him and she didn't want to imagine a reality where Lucas wasn't by her side. He was her everything and Rebecca felt like this was the moment when things would change irrevocably. Before she could fall any deeper into a depression, Rebecca got an idea. If there was anyone that could get through to Lucas and maybe convince him to give her another chance it was Miranda. The woman had told Rebecca to call her if she needed anything and she couldn't think of a moment where she needed Miranda more than right now.

They talked for nearly two hours, most of it spent with Rebecca crying into the phone and Miranda assuring her that Lucas loved her and was just upset right now. She even suggested that him leaving was for the best. At least he wasn't there to beat the crap out of her. Rebecca replied that she'd take any beating he gave her if it meant she could have him back. The line was suspiciously quiet after that. 

It wasn't until Rebecca began to doze and the sun was peaking above the horizon that Miranda said she'd give Lucas a call and do her best to convince him to work things out. Miranda was almost positive that Lucas was only doing this to fuck with Rebecca's head, but she didn't tell the poor girl her thoughts. He was probably balls deep inside some tramp, while his poor naive girlfriend was wallowing in misery. 

She was finally able to calm Rebecca enough to get some sleep and immediately dialed Lucas's cell. He picked up on the second ring and got an earful of angry woman berating him about breaking his poor girl's heart. Serves her right for disobeying him, he thought. He was glad to hear she was miserable. Miranda could hear the surprisingly upbeat tone in Lucas's voice and knew her suspicions were correct. He'd found some unsuspecting girl, probably gave her the night of her life and a few Benjamins, and left her to go back to Rebecca. Lucas could be such an infuriating prick sometimes...okay most of the time. She only hoped that he wouldn't flaunt his infidelity in Rebecca's face. Knowing Lucas, he would do just that.

Their conversation was breif, but at least Miranda knew that Lucas had no intention of actually breaking up with Rebecca. He'd already taken so much from the girl. She didn't think she was equipped to handle being alone too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! I've had this chapter sitting on my phone for months. I wasn't proud of it at all, but after reading through it and leaving you guys in limbo for so long, I decided WTH! So, here you go...Enjoy!

It wasn't until sunrise that Lucas made his way back to his hotel suite to find his beautiful sweetheart balled up beneath the fluffy comforter. She looked so peaceful in her slumber that it was a shame to wake her, but Lucas was a man with a plan. He'd already broken her heart by making her believe he was done with her, a point that was only driven home by the dark hickies on his neck and the stench of cheap perfume stuck to his skin. Lucas knew how Rebecca felt about him sleeping around. It made her feel low and insecure (which was obviously worked in his favor), but it also made her grovel twice as hard to get back in his good graces. Fucking other women wasn't just a pleasurable power trip for him. It was also a punishment for Rebecca because as far as she knew, he only ever strayed when she screwed up. In her naive little mind, as long as she didn't fuck up, Lucas wouldn't cheat (a blowjob every now and then at the club definitely didn't count).

Now that he'd fucked around on her again, he could really mess with her by making her think he would leave her for the tramp he'd slept with last night. He would never actually leave his darling girl, but that was besides the point. Rebecca would be so devastated at the thought that she would do anything to make Lucas come back to her and that's exactly what Lucas wanted. 

Lucas intentionally disregarded Rebecca's sleep as he stormed around the room pretending to gather his things. Startled by all the noise, Rebecca shot out of bed dazed and confused before her golden eyes landed on the man she'd been waiting to see all night.

"Lucas...", she said in a groggy voice as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Lucas continued to stuff things into his suitcase before turning his exasperated gaze on Rebecca. "I'm leaving.", he stated matter-of-factly. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Rebecca's eyes immediately filled with tears at his words. Was he really going to leave her after such a small argument?! She knew she screwed up big time by disobeying him, but was it really so bad that he was breaking up with her?! Rebecca scrambled from the bed to stand before Lucas, doing her best to keep him from packing his things.

"N-no Lucas, please...you can't leave me...", she cried tearfully, pulling on his arm to get his attention. He refused to even look at her, he was so intent on the task at hand.

"Rebecca you've given me no choice.", he responded with a deep sigh. "Time and time again you've disappointed me and I've had enough!". He finally turned to face her to watch the effects of his final blow. "Maybe Ashley was right...maybe she is the better girl for me."

Lucas would've grinned like the Cheshire Cat (more like the Grinch, actually) as he watched Rebecca's plump lips tremble and he knees go weak. Beautiful tears spilled down her cheeks as she sobbed. She had to hold onto him to keep herself from crumbling to the floor at his words. He'd cheated on her again! And all because she'd fucked up so badly she practically pushed him into another woman's arms. Rebecca had finally pushed Lucas so far that he was actually considering leaving her for whatever whore he picked up last night. She had never felt so low in her life. She wasn't sure how she had missed it (she was probably too wrapped up in dispare to notice), but there was no mistaking the intimate bruising under the collar of Lucas's shirt or the stench of sex on his skin. This realization was only made worse because Lucas always did his best to keep his indiscretions secret. Besides the one time Rebecca had found makeup smudged onto his clothes, Lucas had been extremely careful about not leaving evidence for Rebecca to find. Anytime he slipped up, he was honest with her on his own and begged her forgiveness with affection and lavish gifts. Of course, he was always sure to let her know that she was at fault for his wondering eye, but at least he was upfront about it. The very fact that he had let some slut mark him up and he didn't even have the decency to shower away her scent afterwards broke her heart. This time Lucas was really serious about moving on. Rebecca could not let that happen. 

"Baby p-please don't d-do this!", she wailed, holding onto him for dear life. "I'll do anything...just t-tell me what I c-can do to fix this.", she grovelled. 

By this point she was knelt on the floor before Lucas, tearfully staring up at him in complete devastation (just like he wanted her). There was no way in hell he would actually trade such a rare, pure beauty as Rebbeca for that Ashley slut (she'd clearly been around the block quite a few times), but her reaction to the simple idea of him leaving her for someone else would be the final straw in breaking her. Lucas stared down at his sweetheart with feigned warmth in his eyes before reaching down to pick Rebecca up from the hard floor. He sat on the edge of the king-sized bed and craddled her small frame in his lap while he rubbed her back and hair soothingly.

"I don't want to leave you either, sweetheart.", he said, placing a soft kiss to her auburn locks. "But what am I to do if you go against me at every turn, darling?"

Rebecca knew he was right. Every time things were going well she found a way to mess things up. Lucas was always clear in his demands and instead of just following orders, she would question him or disregard him completely. How did she expect to keep him in her life if she constantly disappointed him? She had to do better or the next time she fucked up might be the last time.

"I'm so sorry.", she hiccuped miserably, burying her tear soaked face into Lucas's neck. "I wanna be your good girl, Lucas. I promise I won't let you down this time."

Lucas hummed in satisfaction at her words. He had her exactly where he wanted her. "I know you do, love...I know.", he soothed, stilled stroking her hair. Lulling her into a false sense of saftey, Lucas took a firm grip of Rebecca's hair and yanked her head back until he was staring straight at him with her fearful, hazel eyes. Rebecca gasped and winced at the pain in her scalp (it was still incredibly sore from last night) but she didn't dare avert her gaze from Lucas's peircing grey orbs.

"I am going to say this one time and one time only, my love.", he hissed menacingly. "You are mine and I own you mind, body, and soul. Are we clear?!".

Rebecca nodded as best she could without snatching her own hair from her head. "Crystal.", she choked out in response.

"Good.", Lucas continued, releasing his grip. Rebecca's relief was short-lived, however, because the grip on her hair was placed just as tightly around her throat. "You answer to me and only me. My word is law and you will do nothing unless I permit it.", he threatened. "If you need to be reminded, the consequences will be severe.", he ended, pushing her gracelessly from his lap onto the wooden floor.

Rebecca coughed and wheezed as she tried to regain her breath. That wasn't the first time Lucas had choked her (and it probably wouldn't be the last), but it was the only time she'd come so close to blacking out. At least Lucas wasn't going to leave her. She would spend the rest of her life making up for her many mistakes if it meant he never stopped loving her. Once she was breathing normally, she stood from the floor, eyeing Lucas wearily as he continued to pack his belongings into his suitcase. Rebecca was momentarily confused until Lucas paused to gather her into his chiseled chest. She flinched away from him initially, but eventually relaxed into his warm embrace.

"We're heading home today.", he explained. "This place has too many bad memories now."

Rebecca couldn't have agreed more as she continued to enjoy the feeling of her lovers arms wrapped around her. "I love you so much, Rebecca.", Lucas said, pulling back to stare into her vulnerable eyes. "You know that, right?"

The question was really a rhetorical one, but she nodded nonetheless. Rebecca was flooded with relief that Lucas loved her enough to work through their rough patches. So what, that he'd slept with someone else just hours before? He had forgotten all about that other woman and came back to her. That had to mean something, right? 

Rebecca's eyes fluttered closed as he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, Lucas.", she sighed in contentment. "More than anything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride home was quiet and uneventful. Rebecca wasn't complaining, however. She was just happy that this disastrous trip didn't end in Lucas leaving her. Rebecca knew she had to do better. She had to put in the extra effort to keep Lucas interested. There was nothing worse than a kept woman that had nothing to offer. She truly needed to step up her game or one day one of these other women would snatch Lucas up, leaving her bereft and alone. 

Maybe she could start cooking and cleaning the penthouse? There was nothing better than a clean house and home-cooked meal after a long day's work. Lucas already had someone to come and clean once-a-week, but it wouldn't hurt if Rebecca pitched in and saved some money (not that Lucas didn't have enough of that already). She felt bad about firing the help, but she had a man to keep satisfied! Rebecca was determined and that was the one quality she admired about herself. She needed to be the perfect trophy wife and show all these bitches that Lucas was hers and she was here to stay! 

It probably wouldn't hurt to reach out to Miranda for some assistance. She had a keen eye for fashion and an insightful take on the world Lucas was part of. Rebecca wasn't dumb enough to believe that her man didn't dabble in some illegal activities (a club only made so much money, after all). Perhaps Miranda could help her understand Lucas's world, thereby solidifying her place in his life for good. Rebecca was immediately imbued with a rush of determination. She may not have been the greatest catch, but she belonged to a great man and she had to live up to that ideal. She needed to be better for him. 

With a renewed energy, Rebecca unpacked her suitcase, a plan brewing in her mind. Lucas had been away from the club for a few days and had already mentioned stopping by to take care of some "business". They were on shaky ground, so she hoped "business" didn't involve some tramp waiting to be fucked, but if it did she would deal with it when it happened. There was no need to dwell on the "what ifs" right now. Rebecca had every intention of giving Lucas no reason to stray ever again. She had no doubt that Miranda would be there for a little while (she ran the club whenever Lucas was away) and once she was done, Rebecca would steal her away for a much needed conversation. 

Speaking of which, Rebecca should probably check with Miranda to see if she was free this evening. Lucas hated letting Rebecca out after dark (she wasn't a fucking child, but whatever), but she was sure to quell any worries as long as his right hand woman was involved. 

She quickly found Miranda's contact in her phone and pressed the 'call' button before she lost her nerve. She was grateful for this newfound boost of confidence because otherwise the old Rebecca would've chickened out long before even concocting this plan. Hopefully her and Lucas weren't too busy yet, seeing as he'd left only about 30 minutes ago. Luckily, Miranda's phone didn't ring for long before she picked up. After a few pleasantries, Rebecca was assured that Lucas was at the club but their meeting hadn't quite started yet. That was Rebecca's cue to implement phase one of her plan.

"That's wonderful!", she said making sure to use her most cheerful voice. "I know I'm fairly new to Lucas's world", she paused for emphasis, "but I need your help".

Rebecca took a shuddering breath before continuing, "You know what type of woman Lucas needs on his arm for his particular lifestyle and I want you to make me into that woman Miranda."

The other woman was stunned, for obvious reasons. Firstly, it hadn't even been 24 hours since Lucas had cheated on Rebecca before she was already committing the rest of her existence to the man. Secondly, the little she knew about the girl had convinced her that she may not be cut out for the rigors of Lucas's lifestyle. I mean, there were plenty of perks (vacations and parties and celebrities) but the sweet, sweet Rebecca Miranda had gotten to know didn't seem to fit into the world of drugs, prostitution, and illegal arms dealing.

But the Rebecca that she heard through her phone was a completely different animal. This woman sounded assured and confident and determined. Miranda couldn't help but admire that about her. Rebecca was not a child and if she was choosing this life for herself (all the abuse and infidelity and money, which was probably the best part), then who was Miranda to stand in her way. In fact, it was probably best that she help Rebecca navigate this relationship as best she could. Otherwise, who knows how things could end up. With that thouht Miranda had solidified her resolve. She would help Rebecca become the perfect Payne. No matter how long it took, Miranda would be there for her, like an anchor. There was only one thing left to do.

"Count me in.", she said.

Rebecca beamed on the other line. She felt imbued with energy and excitement. This plan was going to work perfectly, she just knew it. She would become Rebecca Payne come hell or high water.


End file.
